Une vie d'étudiant
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: La vie d'étudiant de TegoMass; KoyaShige; RyoPi; Akame. UA,Yaoi, M pour certain chapitre je préviendrais  Fini
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

- Je suis sûre qu'il n'osera pas cette fois, murmura avec sadisme la déléguée de la classe.

- Je ne suis pas sûre tu sais... il est toujours prêt à tout... lui répondit son amie.

-Oser quoi ? demanda Tegoshi Yuya.

Ce jeune garçon avait un visage assez efféminé, si on ne le voyait pas avec son uniforme, on pourrait le prendre pour une fille. Des cheveux noirs, lissés, et des yeux brun foncé qui en faisaient craquer plus d'une et même plus d'un parfois. De plus, il affichait toujours un sublime sourire à faire pâlir de jalousie le soleil. Il était le bout en train de la classe, toujours prêt à relever n'importe que défi, avec gains évidemment. Il était légèrement capricieux et égoïste sur les bords, mais le fait qu'il soit si mignon l'empêchait d'avoir des problèmes.

- Je disais que tu n'oserais jamais embrasser Masuda-sempai! dit fièrement la déléguée.

- Paris tenu ! Qu'est ce que je gagne?

La jeune fille pâlit un peu... Il n'allait quand même pas embrasser son sempai? Un garçon de surcroit !

- Euh, et bien...

- Dispensé de corvée de la classe le restant du trimestre ? proposa l'autre fille d'une petite voix.

- D'accord, s'écria la déléguée, mais si jamais tu ne le fais pas avant la fin des cours aujourd'hui... Tu feras TOUTES les corvées jusqu'au prochain trimestre ! déclara-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Tegoshi fit un immense sourire tout en prononçant un "hum" victorieux.

- Euuuuh... qui c'est, au fait ? demanda-t-il.

-Heiiiin ? Tu ne sais pas qui est Masuda sempai ? demanda la déléguée ?

-Bah non, sinon je ne te le demanderais pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

La déléguée se renfrogna en grognant :

- Tu vois les quatre garçons au bout de la cour ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Ben c'est celui qui a le plus beau sourire, le plus beau visage et le plus beau corps des quatre !

- Selon toi ? demanda Tegoshi d'une voix moqueuse.

La déléguée rougit.

- C'est celui qui a les cheveux en pétard, dit doucement l'autre fille qui avait suivit l'échange d'un œil surpris, Tegoshi comptait-il vraiment embrasser leur sempai ? Apparemment oui...

- Merci, lui répondit-il.

Il courut vers l'entrée de la classe afin de rejoindre la cour, là où Masuda-sempai et ses amis étaient occupés à rigoler. Le fait que ce groupe soit le plus populaire de l'école ne le dérangeait aucunement, à savoir qu'il ne le savait même pas en fait mais un pari était un pari ! Il bouscula sans faire attention son ami d'enfance, Shigeaki Kato, qui le regarda courir vers les escaliers, se demandant quelle mouche avait encore piqué son hyperactif d'ami.

Shige, contrairement à Tegoshi, était réservé, peu enclin à s'ouvrir aux autres, préférant un bon livre à une compagnie autre que son meilleur ami, bien qu'il eut un visage sympathique, de grands yeux foncés et profonds et des cheveux brun avec quelques mèches vénitiennes, coiffés dans un désordre organisé tout à fait naturel, il se cachait derrière de grosses lunettes, ne voulant pas attirer du monde autour de lui.

- Il a quoi, Tegoshi ? demanda-t-il au hasard à la classe.

- Euuuh... Il... Il est...

- Oui ? insista Shige.

- Parti embrasser Masuda-sempai, si il y arrive... répondit la déléguée avec un sourire satisfait.

- Embrasser... commença Shige avant de sortir à la poursuite de son imbécile d'ami, qu'il savait tout à fait capable d'embrasser quelqu'un juste pour un pari, homme ou femme, adulte ou enfant.

Une fois sorti dans la cour il vit son meilleur ami de loin s'avançant vers le groupe de leurs sempai.

Shige se figea en voyant Keiichiro Koyama, le sempai qu'il admirait de loin. Il se secoua la tête en remarquant que Tegoshi se rapprochait dangereusement de sa cible.

- Ano, Masuda-sempai ? demanda Tegoshi en s'approchant de sa cible.

Le groupe d'amis s'arrêta de rigoler pour regarder l'intrus qui s'avançait d'une démarche fière vers eux.

- Hai ? demanda Masuda Takahisa, un jeune homme avec un sourire qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui du garçon lui faisant face. Des cheveux noirs, courts et en désordre, un regard noisette, de pommettes saillantes et un visage rond le rendaient le sempai le plus mignon de l'école.

Il était entouré de ses meilleurs amis, Yamashita Tomohisa, des cheveux noirs et lisses comme ceux de Tegoshi, bien qu'ils soient plus courts, des yeux brun doux, un visage lisse, sans aucun défaut et des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses appelant au baiser. Nishikido Ryo, cheveux noirs aussi, courts et lisses avec des yeux noirs perçants et un sourire énorme, presque incessant et enfin Keiichiro Koyama, des cheveux châtains lui tombant dans la nuque, des yeux bruns intelligents et un bouche fine. Tous quatre étaient considérés comme les plus populaires de l'école et étaient inséparables depuis leur première année au lycée.

Tegoshi s'avança et captura le visage de Masuda dans ses mains, rapprochant son propre visage, faisant disparaitre le sourire de la victime et agrandir ses yeux de surprise. Il fut arrêté dans son élan par son meilleur ami qui avait posé sa main contre sa bouche et le tirait vers lui pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, les trois amis étant en mode bug.

- Eeeeeeh, répliqua Tegoshi en se retournant et voyant Shige qui l'attirait toujours à lui.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais faire ? Le réprimanda ce dernier dans un sifflement.

- Oui, dit fièrement Tegoshi, supprimer mes corvées pour les 2 mois et demi à venir, continua-t-il en le poussant et se retournant vite vers Masuda, capturant à nouveau son visage et posant ses lèvres contre celles de son sempai qui, toujours en état de choc, ne fit aucun mouvement pour le repousser, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvres contre les siennes bouger légèrement. Il le repoussa vivement et le regarda avec effarement.

Tegoshi lui fit son plus beau sourire et se retourna vers son ami. Il eut un sourire malicieux en le voyant dans les bras de Keiichiro. En effet, quand Tegoshi l'avait repoussé il avait perdu l'équilibre et Keiichiro, par reflexe, l'avais rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'affale par terre.

Shige était complètement figé en sentant le torse de son sempai dans son dos. Il regardait Tegoshi avec des yeux qui criaient "sors moi de là".

Tegoshi le prit donc par le bras et le tira à sa suite vers le bâtiment les menant vers leur classe en faisant un signe d'au revoir à leurs sempai, sempai toujours figés par l'action du garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nishikido Ryo éclata de rire.

- Eeeeeeeeh ! S'exclama Masuda, pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer en posant une main sur ses lèvres.

- Et bien, dit enfin Keiichiro, si je m'y attendais.

- Il ... Il ... Il... Il m'a...

- Il t'a embrassé, termina Yamashita d'une voix troublée par l'incrédulité.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? demanda Masuda d'une petite voix.

- A voir les signes qu'il fait vers sa classe... je dirais un pari, déclara Ryo qui avait arrêté de rire en montrant de la tête Tegoshi qui faisait le signe de la victoire vers la fenêtre de sa classe.

Ils virent aussi Shige le faire lâcher le bras afin de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment d'un pas rageur.

- En tout cas, dit Yamashita, son ami a essayé de l'en empêcher.

- Et ça à complètement foiré, pouffa de nouveaux Ryo.

- Pourquoi moiiiiiii... geignit de nouveau Masuda.

- Parce que tu as l'air plus accessible que nous ? proposa Keiichiro en pouffant.

- Meuuuuuuh, pleurnicha toujours plus Masuda en enfouissant sa tête dans la chemise de Yamashita.

- Piiiiiii, huuu, c'est pas juste, continua-t-il.

- Ca va aller, le rassura Yamashita, ce n'était qu'une fois, tu ne le reverras plus.

- Mai moi je veux les revoir ! s'exclama Keiichiro. Ne Ryo-chan, toi qui est tout puissant, tu m'aides à trouver des infos sur eux ? lui demanda-t-il avec les yeux suppliants, sachant parfaitement qu'avec le compliment "tout puissant" il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait avec son ami.

- Avec plaisir, lui répondit Ryo, je veux savoir qui a osé s'approcher de nous et embrasser notre Taki-chou et qui a essayé de l'en empêcher aussi.

- Je fais des recherches sur le kisseur et toi sur son ami, ça marche ? demanda Keiichiro avec un grand sourire d'enfant venant de trouver un nouveau jeu.

- Okay ! s'exclama Ryo tout en levant le poing vers le ciel.

- En attendant, déclara Yamashita, il faudrait penser à rentrer en classe, la cloche vient de sonner.

- Moui, répondit tout bas Masuda.

- Pas drôle Yamapi, lui répondit Keiichiro en lui tirant la langue.

- Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira Ryo.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers leur classe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Tegoshi rentra dans sa classe d'un pas conquérant, narguant la déléguée. Il jeta un discret regard vers la place de son ami qui lisait un livre, mais détail que seul lui pouvait remarquer, le connaissant depuis belle lurette, il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il allait avoir encore droit à une belle leçon de morale tantôt, en conclut-il.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il à la déléguée.

- Oui, c'est bon, tu as gagné, grogna-t-elle.

- Oï Tegoshi, tu l'as vraiment embrassé ? Je veux dire Masuda Takahisa ? demanda un élève de la classe, n'ayant pas vu la scène.

- Oui ! déclara Tegoshi tout fièr, ne faisant pas attention au "baka" murmuré par son ami.

- Tu oses vraiment tout toi, éclata de rire un autre élève.

Tegoshi fit un énorme sourire voulant tout dire sur sa façon de penser.

Ce fut à ce moment que le professeur entra en classe et demanda où plutôt ordonna le silence.

La journée se passa sans autre encombre sauf que Shige le prit à part à midi pour une leçon de morale.

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? le réprimanda-t-il.

- Oh, c'est bon, y a pas eu mort d'homme à ce que je sache, c'était un simple baiser, un lèvre contre lèvre, rien de plus, râla Tegoshi.

- Tesshi, si jamais je venais vers toi d'un coup et t'embrassais, tu réagirais comment ? lui demanda plus doucement Shige.

Tegoshi rougit d'un coup.

- C'est pas pareil, tu es mon meilleur ami, ça compte pas...

- D'accord, soupira Shige, alors si jamais Takaba t'embrassait ?

Tegoshi fit une grimace de dégout tout en prononçant un énorme "BEURK".

- Okey, mauvais exemple aussi... Si un inconnu vraiment canon t'embrassait ?

- Tu me trouves canon ? demanda Tegoshi avec un sourire malicieux et un regard mielleux.

- Tu es mignon c'est indéniable, mais là n'est pas la question répliqua Shige, connaissant le jeu de séduction de son ami par cœur.

- Je le prendrais mal, aussi canon soit il, déclara enfin Tegoshi.

Shige esquissa un sourire.

- Bah voila. Tu vas t'excuser, maintenant ?

Tegoshi le regarda avec de grands yeux, outré.

- M'excuser pourquoi ? Pour lui avoir donné le meilleur baiser de sa vie ?

Shiga poussa un grand soupir quand la cloche sonna. Tegoshi se dirigea vers la porte du toit, là ou ils se retrouvaient pour parler pour se diriger vers ca classe.

- S'il-te-plait, demanda Shige. Excuse-toi.

Tegoshi se retourna et le fixa longuement, il baissa ensuite la tête en remarquant de la culpabilité dans le regard de son ami alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, pire, il avait essayé d'empêcher cela. Il murmura un petit oui qui fit retrouver le sourire à son ami. Tegoshi fit un petit sourire aussi, moins franc que d'habitude mais bel et bien présent.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, entre les profs qui donnaient trop de devoirs et ceux qui s'extasiaient devant chaque bonne réponse que donnait Shige. Pas que leur classe soit une classe de cancres, loin de là... Mais un peu fainéants sur les bords.

A la fin des cours, Shige lança un regard entendu à son ami qui soupira. Non il ne pourra pas éviter la case "excuses" apparemment.

Il se rebella tout de même, n'étant pas quelqu'un qui aimait s'excuser, surtout pour quelque chose qu'il ne considérait pas du tout comme une faute.

Shige dut lui tirer le bras pour qu'il le suive jusqu'au groupe d'amis, groupe auquel manquaient deux personnes à l'appel : Keiichiro, pour le plus grand bonheur de Shige qui ne voulait pas de nouveau se retrouver en face à face avec lui, et Ryo.

- Allez ! ordonna Shige d'une voix sans appel en plantant Tegoshi devant Masuda.

Masuda qui comme par reflexe mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour la parer d'une éventuelle attaque. A ce geste Tegoshi eu un sourire moqueur et un regard taquin, chose que remarqua directement son ami, il lui donna donc un coup de coude afin de le ramener à la réalité et l'empêcher de faire une nouvelle gaffe.

- Je m'excuse Masuda-sempai de t'avoir embrassé, dit Tegoshi d'une voix bougonne.

Yamashita pouffa tout en déclarant :

- C'est juste maintenant que tu t'excuses ?

- Je te signale, siffla Tegoshi avec un regard rageur, qu'à la base je ne comptais même pas m'excuser, pour moi un pari est un pari, tant pis pour les autres !

- Tesshi... commença Shige.

- Non ! Continua Tegoshi, il se retourna ensuite vars Masuda.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi je dois m'excuser, de t'avoir donné le meilleur baiser de ta vie ? Si Shige ne m'y avait pas obligé je ne l'aurais pas fait !

Ils entendirent alors un grand éclat de rire, Shige et Tegoshi se retournèrent vite pour voir de qui provenait ce son. Ils découvrirent alors Keiichiro et Ryo dans leur dos, Ryo, prit dans son fou rire, ne parvenait pas à articuler la moindre syllabe et Keiichiro murmura un "ah bon ?" plein d'ironie.

Shige rougit d'un coup en croisant le regard de Keiichiro. Ni une ni deux il prit Tegoshi par le bras et l'embarqua avec lui vers la sortie de l'école.

-Tu me fais mal Shige, geignit Tegoshi.

-Ah, pardon ! S'excusa celui en remarquant qu'il serrait vraiment fort le bras de son ami.

-Je me suis excusé, tu n'es pas contant ? lui demanda Tegoshi avec un pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Si tu appelle ça t'excuser !

-Bah désolé, mais je te rappelle qu'à la base je ne comptais ni ne voulais m'excuser tu sais !

Shige se retourna vers son ami avec un regard désespérer, avant de lui faire un petit sourire, il s'était excuser malgré tout, même si ce n'était pas dans les meilleurs forme. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose a son imbécile d'ami un grand "TEGOSHIIIIIIII" retentit.

Ils se retournèrent tout deux vers la source du bruit et virent une fille qui agitait les bras dans tout les sens.

-On se voit demain, ne ? demanda Tegoshi.

-Hai, rentre bien.

Shige partit de son coté afin de rentrer chez lui en faisant un dernier signe d'au revoir vers Tegoshi, signe qui lui fut rendu. Une fois que Shige eut dépassé le coin de la rue Tegoshi se dirigea vers la jeune fille et le regarda avec mépris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix hargneuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, comme à leur habitude, les quatre élèves les plus populaires du lycée se réunissaient.

-Alors Ryo-sama, as-tu des informations sur nos deux amis ? demanda Keiichiro.

Ryo lui fit un grand sourire alors que Yamashita soupirait. Il en était encore avec cette histoire ? Masuda lui ne prêta pas attention aux dires de ces amis, trop absorbé par l'onigiri qu'il mangeait.

-Et toi ? demanda malicieusement Ryo.

-Moi ? Évidemment que j'en ai ! Ne suis-je pas le meilleur en recherche ?

-Et bien vas-y, nous t'écoutons, lui répondit Ryo.

Keiichiro se racla la gorge, faisant en sorte que tous, même Masuda, le regardent et l'écoutent.

- Alors, Tegoshi Yuya, 15 ans, farceur professionnel, prend tous les paris à gains, égocentrique, capricieux, égoïste, lunatique...

- Que des qualités, en somme, le coupa Yamashita.

- Oui mais il est "tellement mignooooon", continua Keiichiro avec un air et une voix de fangirl, dixit une fille de quatrième année.

- Et donc ? demanda Ryo.

- Quoi et donc ? Tu veux son livret de santé en plus ? Railla Keiichiro.

- Keii-chan, le prend pas mal, mais tout ce que tu nous as donné là, c'est ce qu'on avait pu observer, lui dit gentiment Yamashita.

- Ben prochaine fois vous ferez vous-même les recherches, hein ?

- Ben non, c'est toi et Ryo qui vouliez ces informations je te rappelle, répondit Masuda.

- Tu as autre chose ? demanda Ryo, ignorant la remarque de Masuda.

- Il adore rigoler, fait des blagues quand il le peut, est incontrôlable, arrogant, sûr de lui, il a des notes moyennes mais c'est parce qu'il est trop fainéant pour étudier, dixit un autre élève de sa classe. On le prend souvent pour une fille quand il est en tenue de ville, il est moqueur, taquin, sournois, malicieux, tape où ça fait mal et n'a qu'un seul vrai ami, qui est son ami d'enfance et son meilleur ami : Shigeaki Kato ! Le tout dit dans un souffle.

- Waw, quel souffle, se moqua Ryo.

- Et avec tout ça, son ami arrive à le supporter ? demanda Yamashita.

- Il doit bien avoir quelques bons côtés aussi, non ? demanda Masuda d'une voix incertaine.

- Sûrement, répondit Keii-chan avec un haussement d'épaule, mais il ne doit le montrer qu'à Kato car tout ceux que j'ai interrogé sont d'accord sur un point : Tegoshi Yuya est la pire peste qui existe au monde ! Et de plus il a embrassé Taki-chou sans s'excuser vraiment! continua-t-il avec un sourire en voyant les joues de Masuda virer au rouge. Nous pouvons donc nous aussi confirmer que c'est une peste, ne ?

- Mais... Mais... bégaya Masuda.

- Tu veux le défendre ? demanda en souriant Ryo.

- Non, j'ai rien dit, grommela-t-il.

- Et toi Ryo-national ? Tu as des infos sur son ami ?

Ryo perdit vite son sourire.

- Et bien en fait, commença-t-il.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda Yamashita surprit, son ami était pourtant doué en recherche.

- Si j'ai, mais pas beaucoup...

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Keiichiro.

- Et bien... Shigeaki Kato, 16 ans, premier de classe, réservé, taciturne, silencieux, froid, distant...

- Le contraire de Tegoshi, le coupa Yamashita.

- Piiiiiii, c'est déjà pas facile de le décrire alors tais toi s'il te plaît.

- Pardon hein, lui répliqua Yamashita.

- Bon, à part qu'il n'y a qu'avec Tegoshi qu'il est un tant soit peu plus ouvert je n'ai rien du tout, tous ceux à qui j'ai demandé des infos m'ont presque répondu la même chose. Ce gars, s'il n'avait pas un ami aussi bruyant et voyant que Tegoshi, on ne le remarquerait pas. Enfin, il a quand même son propre fan club et quelques filles se sont déjà déclarées à lui mais il les a toujours envoyé bouler.

- Il les a toutes rejetées ? demanda Koyama.

- Toutes sans exception ! affirma Ryo.

- Donc la fille qui arrive vers lui il va aussi l'envoyer paître ? demanda Yamapi.

Tous se retournèrent vers Shige qui était assis sur un banc occupé à lire un livre. Ils virent aussi une jeune fille de dos avec de longs cheveux noirs s'approcher de lui. Kato leva la tête et fronça les sourcils, abandonnant son livre des yeux, la jeune fille s'assis à califourchon sur ces genoux sans qu'il n'oppose la moindre résistance.

- Heeeeee ? crièrent Keii-chan et Ryo d'une même voix.

Shige lui regarda son meilleur ami déguisé en fille se dandiner sur ces genoux, c'était quoi encore cette fois ? Tegoshi lui ricanait dans son cou tout en gesticulant sur les genoux de son ami quand deux mains l'agrippèrent aux hanches, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Shige, qui était devenu rouge, avec interrogation.

- Tego, arrête de bouger comme ca !

- Heeee ? s'exclama Tegoshi. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis un homme et tu es occupé à te déhancher sur une partie plus que sensible là, lui répondit son ami sans détour.

Yuya éclata de rire, si ce n'était que ça, il le regarda ensuite avec un regard sadique, un rien pervers.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il. Shige fronça les sourcils.

- Si je fais ça, continua Tegoshi avec un mouvement de hanche explicite, ça va t'exciter ?

- Je vais surtout faire ça !

Joignant le geste à la parole il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber Tegoshi par terre. La perruque vola sur le sol alors que Tegoshi râlait d'inconfort. Shige lui s'épousseta les vêtements prit son livre et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment menant à sa classe.

- Shiiiige ! Tu es horrible, cria Tegoshi en se relevant et ramassa sa superbe, de son point de vue, perruque noire.

Il poursuivit son meilleur ami et l'attrapa par la main, enlaçant leurs doigts à la manière des amoureux.

- Tesshi... commença Shige.

- S'il te plait, veux pas être tout seul, répondit Tegoshi avec une voix d'enfant boudeur.

- Tesshi...

- Mais ! Je vais encore me faire tripoter ! s'exclama le dit Tesshi.

Sur le coup, Kato se figea, tournant un regard assassin vers son meilleur ami.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse pas du tout rassurante.

- Je ne sais pas, c'était dans le train, ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai donné un coup bien placé !

- Pourquoi ?

- Quelle question, lui répondit Tegoshi, parce qu'il m'a pincé les fesses !

- Tego, pourquoi es-tu déguisé en fille ?

Tegoshi rougit d'un coup, bien sur qu'il avait comprit la question de son ami, il le connaissait par cœur, mais il aurait espéré qu'après sa façon de détourner le sujet il aurait abandonné... Et ben non, ça ne serait pas Shige sinon.

- Pari, grommela Tegoshi.

Shige lui lâcha la main et lui fit face tout en croisant les bras.

- Formidable, je vais parier que tu n'oseras pas sauter du toit de l'école contre, hum... hésita-t-il en portant un doigt à sa bouche. Contre un bon de 5 entrées gratuites dans ton restaurant préféré. Tu le ferais ? lui demanda-t-il avec colère.

Tegoshi, les yeux larmoyants baissa la tête, honteux.

- Et c'est quoi cette fois ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas ! dit-il en relevant la tête, le toisant avec sûreté.

- Tego...

- Non, cette fois je ne te le dirais pas, c'est... commença-t-il, troublé.

- C'est bon, lui répondit son ami.

- Pardon... commença Tegoshi.

- Pas de mal, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout, mais fait attention à toi, lui répondit-il sur un ton doux.

Tegoshi se jeta dans les bras de son ami, il le savait pourtant, Shige était quelqu'un de compréhensif et qui pardonnait tout. Enfin à lui du moins.

-Ca va aller, lui dit Shige en lui tapotant la tête, moqueur.

-Moui.

-Allons en classe ça a sonné.

-Moui.

Un peu plus loin une fille regardait la scène avec dégout, alors même avec un pari pareil Tegoshi allait lui pourrir la vie ? Elle allait trouver quelque chose qui le tiendrait hors de porter de SON Kato-kun !

Du coté des quatre amis, ils avaient suivi la scène avec étonnement dès que la perruque était tombée.

- C'est Tegoshi, dit Ryo, abasourdit.

- Pourquoi... commença Yamashita.

- Il ressemble vraiment à une fille, continua Koyama.

Yamashita tourna son regard vers Masuda et se figeât de surprise, il était cramoisi ! En effet, celui-ci n'avait pu lâcher des yeux la jeune fille s'approchant d'une manière bien trop aguichante pour être innocente vers Shige. Il était troublé, la trouvant attirante mais son trouble fut accompagné d'étonnement puis transformé en honte en voyant la perruque de la jeune fille s'envoler en même temps que ses fesses touchaient le sol... C'était un garçon... Pire ! C'était Tegoshi, le gosse qui lui avait volé un baiser ! Et il l'avait trouvé terriblement désirable, attirant et le pire c'est que même en sachant ça, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du garçon.

- Ça va Taka ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas Pi, merci, lui répondit précipitamment Masuda avec un grand sourire crispé.

- Maaah, c'est peut être qu' "elle" lui plaisait, cette Tegoshi fille, se moqua Keiichiro.

- Pa... pa... pas du tout ! bégayait Masuda.

- Oh, mince, je plaisantais moi, dit Koyama. C'est sérieux, il te plait vraiment ?

- Mais non pas du tout ! s'écria Masuda

- D'accord, pas la peine de t'énerver, lui dit Ryo, pour calmer le jeu.

- Pardon... commença Masuda.

- Pas de mal, lui répondit Keiichiro, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il te plaise vraiment.

- C'est pas du tout ça ! J'ai juste été surpris de constater que c'était un garçon ! C'est tout !

- D'accord, d'accord, conclut Keiichiro, sceptique.

- Ca a sonné, on va en cours ? demanda Yamashita d'une voix interrogative.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu veux dire, commença Ryo, qu'on a le choix ?

- Pardon, s'excusa Tomohisa, erreur d'intonation. Ca a sonné, on va en cours ! ordonna-t-il alors.

- Je me disais bien, ronchonna Koyama.

Masuda sourit alors que Ryo tonna un tonitruant "Allons-y".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

En classe, tout le monde regardait Tegoshi avec des yeux ronds. Sûr que si l'on ne le connaissait pas, on l'aurait pris de suite pour une fille…

A bien y réfléchir, non, n'importe qui s'en serait douté, car bien évidemment, une fille avec si peu de manière, un franc parler hors du commun et une démarche de garçon, ne pouvait décemment pas être une fille, même si elle était encore plus jolie que les autres de la classe. Non, seuls les imbéciles l'auraient vraiment pris pour une fille, mais comme partout, les imbéciles existaient bel et bien…

Ce fut donc avec plusieurs séances de drague, plus subtiles les unes que les autres, et de pelotages que Tegoshi finit par foutre une baffe monumentale à un des Don Juan de l'école, vert de rage, rouge de honte et de colère. Trop c'était trop ! Il allait lui en remettre une quand une main l'attrapa et le tira avec lui jusqu'au gymnase de l'école.

- Lâche-moi Shige, s'écria Tegoshi indigné, que je lui en remette une !

Shige ne lâcha pas sa prise et continua de le tirer avec lui, ce n'est qu'une fois au gymnase qu'il s'arrêta, il ferma d'abord la porte puis se mit face à son ami, c'est avec une extrême délicatesse et douceur qu'il attira son ami dans le creux de ces bras. Tegoshi lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte, il allait craquer… Les remarques, il pouvait les encaisser mais pas les tripotages, il était dégouté, à bout et à deux doigts de tuer le prochain qui oserait s'approcher de lui avec un sourire pervers.

- Calme-toi, ça va aller, lui chuchota Shige.

- Moui, lui répondit Tegoshi.

Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, une fois que Shige sentit les battements effréné du cœur de son ami ralentir leur course, il su que son ami était moins énervé et donc se recula doucement, lui lançant un sourire réconfortant, sourire qui lui fut rendu, quoi qu'un chouya crispé, Tegoshi étant encore légèrement sur les nerfs.

- Un foot, ça te dit ? proposa Shige.

Tegoshi lui fit un sourire heureux resplendissant, ramenant sa bonne humeur tout en tonnant un "hum" affirmatif sonore.

Shige se détacha alors complètement de son ami et se dirigea vers une des armoires de la salle de gym, il sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit le meuble, découvrant aux yeux de Tegoshi un matériel électronique digne d'un pro.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Tegoshi, curieux.

- Hum ? Ah ça, c'est mon ordinateur portable, enfin celui que je laisse à l'école, répondit Shige en sortant un gros ordinateur portable de l'armoire.

- Et ça ? demanda Tegoshi en désignant deux caisses noires avec des fils qui en sortaient.

- Des baffles, pour écouter de la musique durant notre partie de foot.

- Ah.

- Quoi ?

- Ben…

- Crache le morceau, Tego !

- Ben c'est à toi ? Tu as le droit ? demanda Tegoshi, incertain en voyant tout ce que contenait l'armoire.

- Oui, le directeur m'a donné les clés pour que je puisse utiliser mon matériel quand je veux.

- Oh.

- Un souci ?

- Ben… Tegoshi laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- Tego ? S'impatienta Shige.

- Je sais pas, c'es bizarre, tu as les clés du gymnase plus celle d'une armoire, je trouve ça louche, tu lui as ciré les pompes ou quoi ?

Shige éclata de rire, il installa son PC sur le bord de la fenêtre, le brancha aux baffles, il choisit une piste et laissa la musique s'écouler dans la pièce. Tegoshi ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par sa chanson préférée, un sourire apparut alors sur son visage tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard déterminé dans celui de son ami, amusé.

- On se le fait ce foot ? demanda alors Tegoshi.

- Bien sû, mais… Tu restes habillé comme ça ? se moqua Shige.

- Pas le choix.

Après un haussement d'épaules et un regard taquin, Tegoshi surenchéri :

- Pourquoi, ça ne te plait pas ?

- Oh si si, tu es torride comme ca, lui répliqua son ami avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Tegoshi éclata de rire. Shige prit le ballon et le lança dans la salle, sous la musique pop/techno ils jouèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, bien que Tegoshi gagnait avec quelque longueur d'avance, étant donné qu'il adorait ce sport et le pratiquait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, chose que Shige évitait, le sport n'étant pas son point fort.

Mais, chose qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'ils étaient observés.

En effet, au gymnase il y avait une pièce en hauteur cachée par une vitre teintée, on ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il s'y passait mais les personnes présentes pouvaient observer à souhait ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de gym, c'est là que les quatre élèves les plus populaires s'étaient réfugiés histoire d'échapper à leur dite popularité.

Ils étaient installés bien avant que les deux amis ne décident d'y aller. Ils avaient donc suivit leur échange que certaines auraient volontiers appelé langoureux.

Au moment où Shige avait ouvert l'armoire, Ryo c'était révolté.

- Eeeeeeeh ! Hurla-t-il.

- Quoi ? râla Yamashita, se frottant l'oreille, par malheur celle-ci n'était pas très loin de son ami.

- Mais… mais… mais… commença-t-il sans pour autant continuer ca phrase.

- Oui ? insista Keii-chan, intrigué.

- C'est pas juste !

- Heee ? redemanda Pi.

Masuda éclata alors de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami qui habituellement gardait toujours un sourire de trente kilomètres de long.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? réinsista Keii-chan.

- Ben, commença Masuda, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, tu sais que le directeur de cette école est le père de Ryo ?

- Oui je le savais, on est les quatre seuls à savoir, non ?

- Oui, alors tu sais aussi que Ryo à toutes les clés de l'école ?

- Ben oui sinon on serait pas ici, déclara Keiichiro.

- Et bien tu vois l'armoire que notre cher kouhai a ouvert ?

- Oui.

-E t bien, Ryo n'a pas les clés de cette armoire et a interdiction d'y toucher.

Koyama éclata de rire alors que Yamashita fronça les sourcils, c'est pour une bêtise pareille que son ami avait crevé ses tympans ?

- Euuuuuh, Pi, tu fais peur là, déclara Masuda en regardant son ami qui avait un regard de plus en plus noir.

Ryo dirigea son regard outré vers son meilleur ami et se figea, c'était pas bon ça, même pas bon du tout, ne voulant pas mourir de suite, Ryo tenta le tout pour le tout : l'amadouement.

- Mon petit Tomo-chan, commença-t-il avec une voix mielleuse et un regard innocent à souhait, que veux-tu que je fasse pour pouvoir rester en vie ?

Masuda se détourna de la conversation et regarda le garçon aux habits féminins ainsi que son ami jouer au foot. Keiichiro, lui, se cogna le front avec ca main, c'était lui ou au fur et à mesure du temps Ryo perdait en intelligence ? Mais à son étonnement, le regard de Yamashita changea, devenant plus doux, le laissant lui et Ryo, perplexes.

- Tu ferais tout ce que je veux ?

- Oui ? hésita Ryo.

- Tout, tout, tout ?

- Oui ? répondit Ryo avec une voix de plus en plus faible.

- Même m'inviter au resto suivit d'un ciné, tu sais ce super film que tu ne voulais absolument pas voir ?

- Le truc avec des zombies et du sang ? demanda Ryo de plus en plus blanc.

- Ce même film, confirma Pi.

- Et tu ne me tues pas ?

- Je ne te tue pas.

- Même pas un peu ?

- Même pas un peu.

- Si je regarde ce film ?

- Et m'invite au resto !

- D'accord ! s'exclama Ryo avec un grand sourire.

Masuda quitta la fenêtre des yeux et le regarda avec horreur.

- Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Je veux dire regarder ce film, la dernière fois que tu as regardé un film d'horreur tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit !

- Pas grave, répondit Ryo, je dormirai chez Yamapi.

Yamashita perdit légèrement des couleurs, ce que Koyama fut le seul à remarquer, il lui envoya un sourire taquin, sourire qui lui fit blanchir un peu plus et froncer les sourcils.

- Et bien comme ça tout le monde est content ! déclara Keiichiro en tapant dans ses mains.

- Tegoshi a gagné, déclara simplement Masuda.

- Eeeeeeh ? demanda Koyama.

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la fenêtre et regardèrent Tegoshi se déhancher en rythme avec la chanson qui passait tout en faisant des signes de victoire avec ses doigts.

- J'ai gagné ! hurla-t-il.

Shige éclata de rire.

- Oui, oui tu as gagné, tu es un champion !

Yuya se jeta dans les bras de son ami tout en poussant des cris de victoire.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Shige, retrouvant son visage sérieux.

- Oui, beaucoup, merci ! déclara Tegoshi en posant un bisou sonore sur sa joue.

Shige se détacha de son ami et commença à ranger tout son matériel, histoire de retourner en cours.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Tegoshi.

- Je range.

- Je vois bien, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ca va bientôt sonner et donc on va retourner en cours, ne ?

- Nooooooon, se lamenta Tegoshi.

Alors que la cloche sonnait Shige termina de ranger ses affaires et embarqua son ami pour retourner en cours.

Plus haut Yamashita déclara alors que la cloche sonnait.

- Nous aussi on y va, aller, hop !

Ses amis râlèrent mais comme d'habitude le suivirent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

La journée passa lentement pour Tegoshi, toujours habillé en fille. Mais, heureusement, plus aucun garçon n'avait osé l'approcher, était-ce à cause de son regard noir ou du fait que Shige ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle ? Ça il n'en savait rien mais il était heureux d'avoir son ami à ses cotés, ami qui ne se privait pas à chaque approche douteuse de se rapprocher de Yuya et de lancer un regard à tuer sur place tant et si bien que plusieurs élèves les crurent ensembles, chose que démentit immédiatement une certaine fille, de plus en plus en colère en vue de la proximité des deux garçons.

A la fin de la journée, Tegoshi poussa un soupir de soulagement, il allait bientôt être chez lui et pouvoir enlever tout ces attributs plus ridicules les un que les autres !

Mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune fille, folle de rage, qui appela encore une fois Tegoshi à la sortie des cours, faisant froncer les sourcils à Shige. Qui était cette fille qui regardait son ami avec dégout ?

- Ca va aller ? demanda Shige.

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lui sourit Tegoshi.

- C'est qui cette fille ?

Le sourire de Tegoshi s'évanouit aussi tôt.

- Personne dont tu ne doives te soucier, lui répondit-il, l'air sérieux.

Shige leva un sourcil, il avait rarement vu le visage de son ami se fermer aussi rapidement.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Affirmatif, se précipita Yuya. Merci pour aujourd'hui, tu as été génial !

Sûr ce Tegoshi embrassa la joue de son ami sous l'œil rageur de la jeune fille qui l'attendait, il lui lança un regard en coin moqueur avant de se retourner vers Shige et lui souhaiter un bon retour. Il partit ensuite dans la direction de la jeune fille, tous deux se dirigeant vers un coin tranquille pour discuter alors que Shige haussait les épaules et commençait à rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain, c'est sous les yeux étonnés de plusieurs élèves qu'un Tegoshi tout à fait calme et terne fit son entrée à l'école, c'est avec encore plus de surprise qu'ils le virent passer tête baissée devant son ami sans le saluer, les yeux fixant le sol de sorte que son ami ne le voit pas, trop plongé dans son roman.

Tegoshi s'enfuit donc vers sa classe, ne voulant attirer l'attention de personne.

Shige lui regardait son ami d'un œil dubitatif, pourquoi l'avait-il nié ainsi ? Il referma son livre, prêt à aller trouver Tegoshi histoire de lui demander des explications, mais c'est alors que la cloche sonnait, dictant le début des cours. C'est d'un pas lent, anxieux, qu'il se dirigea vers sa classe, rejoignant son meilleur ami.

La matinée se passa bizarrement, Tegoshi ne parlait pas, ne riait pas, ne jouait pas, ne cassait pas la tête des profs, ne bougeait pas, rien, c'est à peine si on pouvait discerner sa présence. Mais le plus surprenant et le pire fut qu'il n'adressait même pas un seul regard à son ami d'enfance, ce qui blessait fortement ce dernier. Que s'était-il passé entre hier et aujourd'hui pour que son meilleur ami le dédaigne ainsi ?

C'est alors qu'un immense doute se fit dans l'esprit de Shige… Cette fille… Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vue auparavant mais pas moyen de se souvenir où…

Il devait comprendre, son ami n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un tel comportement vis-à-vis de lui. Il le suivit donc jusqu'à la cour de récréation lors de la pause. Bien entendu il remarqua que Tegoshi rasait les murs et marchait de plus en plus vite histoire de lui échapper, mais il ignora cette attitude.

Il arriva enfin à rattraper Tegoshi, agrippant son bras afin de le retourner vers lui. Il vit alors quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur, le regard de son ami était vide, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…

- Tego… commença-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il vit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux N'y tenant plus il l'embarqua dans un coin reculé de la cour, loin des regards curieux. Il plaqua Tegoshi contre le mur, bloquant ses poignets au niveau du visage de son ami avec les siens, il se colla alors à lui, plongeant son regards de jais dans celui noisette de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu m'expliques ?

A quelque mètres de là, en hauteur, quatre élèves regardaient la scène avec incrédulité, il se passait quoi là ? Phrase qui fut lâchée à voix haute par Ryo :

- Il se passe quoi bordel ?

- J'en sais rien du tout, déclara Tomohisa.

- Moi non plus, enchérit Keiichiro.

- Non mais déjà que Tegoshi il était comme mort aujourd'hui.

- Oh ! s'exclama Masuda.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Oui ? demanda Pi.

- Ben… commença Masuda.

- Mais encore ? encouragea Ryo.

- Hier…

- Mmh ? demanda Keii-Chan.

- Ben je… je sais pourquoi Tegoshi a l'air mort aujourd'hui.

- Vas-y, accouche, demanda Ryo.

FLASH BACK

Masuda sortait de l'école, il y était retourné étant donner qu'il avait oublié son casse croute. Gaspiller de la nourriture ? Il préférait encore mourir ! C'est alors qu'il entendit des éclats de voix, il n'était pas de nature curieuse mais il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se diriger vers la source de ces cris, bien sur le fait qu'il avait cru reconnaitre la voix de Tegoshi n'y était absolument pour rien.

- Tu avais promis Kanzaki, siffla Tegoshi.

- Oui mais à ce que j'ai vu ce n'était pas vraiment difficile comparer à la mise, déclara la dite Kanzaki avec un sourire fièr qui agaça de suite Masuda.

La jeune fille était légèrement plus petite que Tegoshi, elle avait de court cheveux châtain lui tombant un peu plus bas que la nuque, elle avait des yeux noir, pas le type d'yeux dans lesquels on pourrait se plonger, non plutôt le type d'yeux pleins de méchanceté, prèts à faire la première crasse possible du moment que ses intérêts soient mis en avant. Elle aurait pu être belle avec son nez droit, ses pommettes saillantes et légèrement rougies, et ses lèvres pulpeuses mais la fierté qui se dégageait d'elle faisait retomber tout son charme.

- C'est de la triche, continua Tegoshi, de plus en plus blanc, j'ai suivit ton paris, je me suis déguisé, tu avais dit que tu arrêterais tout si je le faisais.

- Oui mais je viens de te le dire, je donne trop comparer à ce que tu fais… donc je te propose un petit truc en plus…

Elle avait sorti cela d'une voix sûre d'elle, taquine, malicieuse. Tegoshi lui avait légèrement blanchit, si cela était encore possible. Il était raide, sur la défensive, totalement crispé.

- Qu…quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il n'était pas sûr, cette garce avait déjà fait beaucoup de mal, ne plus entendre parler d'elle avait été un vrai bonheur, même si elle continuait ces coups bas en douce, au moins son ami ne se doutait de rien, mais quand elle l'avait appelé la première fois hier il avait faillit s'étrangler, à quoi jouait-elle ? Pourquoi diable voulait-elle lui parler ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait entendu parler de sa stupide manie d'accepter tous les paris et donc avait décidé de se venger avec ça.

Bien entendu il avait refusé dans un premier temps mais elle avait été convaincante, il ne voulait plus jamais que Shige soit blessé à cause de folles dans son genre.

- Je trouve que tu colles trop MON Kato-kun à mon goût. Demain, je veux que tu ne prononces pas une seule parole, que tu ne gesticules pas, que tu ne t'amuses pas, que tu ne rigoles pas, en gros je veux que tu sois un zombie. Que tu fasses ton possible pour ne pas approcher Kato-kun.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, souffla Tegoshi, abasourdi.

Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de ce quelle lui demandait ? En vue de son regard mauvais oui, elle savait, elle savait que Tegoshi était incapable de ne pas bouger, de ne pas rire, de ne pas parler, de vivre tout simplement. Et elle en jouait, car s'il n'acceptait pas cet ultime pari, elle recommencerait à faire du mal à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

- D'accord, conclut-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Kanzaki, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je vais le faire, et toi tu vas abandonner cette… lubie que tu as pour Shige.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, souffla la jeune fille, estomaquée.

- Bien sûr que si !

La fierté de Tegoshi venait de faire son retour au galop, pour qui le prenait-elle ?

- Très bien, conclu enfin Kanzaki après quelques secondes, si tu y arrives, je te laisse tranquille…

- Moi je m'en fiche, tu n'approcheras ni de près ni de loin Shige. Même si ce n'est pas physiquement !

- D'accord, on est ok alors, j'ai hâte d'être demain, je suis sûre que tu ne pourras pas résister à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une seule parole. Et n'oublie pas j'ai des oreilles et des yeux partout.

Elle lui tendit la main histoire de sceller leur pari, mais Tegoshi la toisa dédaigneusement avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez lui, hurler toute se frustration.

Masuda s'échappa discrètement, en entendant le rire clairement moqueur de la jeune fille déjà sûre de sa victoire.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Merde, conclut simplement Keii-chan.

Plus bas Shige était toujours collé à son ami.

- Si tu ne veux pas parler, il se décolla de Tegoshi et sortit une feuille et un bic de sa poche. Écris, termina-t-il

Tegoshi regarda longuement le papier, jugeant le pour et le contre. Enfin il se saisit de la feuille et du bic pour écrire deux mots :

"_KANZAKI Yuu"_

Le regard de Shige changea, ses soupçons étaient fondés et il se souvenait enfin. Ses yeux étaient noir de colère, il se saisit du papier et partit sans dire un mot de plus à son ami, ami qui laissa échapper une larme, se sentant inutile, il se dirigea d'un pas lent et morne vers les toilettes, histoire de se rafraîchir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Shige se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la jeune fille qui était complètement prise dans ses pensées.

- Kanzaki, l'appela-t-il.

La jeune fille fit un bond monumental et se retourna vers Shige avec des yeux ronds. Ils s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand elle vit un morceau de papier portant son nom, écrit d'une manière hésitante, dans les mains de son vis-à-vis.

- Ka… Kato-kun ? demanda-t-elle.

Il l'a prit par le poignet, la tira à sa suite vers le coin où il était quelques minutes plus tôt, se doutant que son ami n'y serait plus, et la plaqua contre le mur, la regardant d'un air dur tout en lui donnant le papier.

Kanzaki plissa les yeux et serra ses lèvres en une ligne fine, elle fulminait, elle n'avait rien dit à Tegoshi concernant un message écrit, elle-même n'y avait pas pensée, alors comment ce garçon simplet aurai-t-il put y penser ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai forcé, déclara Shige, se doutant des pensées qui envahissaient la jeune demoiselle lui faisant face.

- Qu…quoi ? demanda Yuu d'une manière faussement innocente, n'étant pas prête à avouer.

- Il m'a ignoré toute la matinée, j en ai eu marre, je l'ai coincé dans un coin et je l'ai obligé à me donner un détail sur la source du problème, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir ton nom apparaitre sur cette feuille de papier ! J'étais sûr que je n'allais plus jamais entendre parler de toi après ce que tu m'avais fait…

- Je… commença Kanzaki, perdant de sa superbe.

- Silence, siffla Shige. Tu m'as blessé, autant mentalement que physiquement, je croyais avoir été clair non ? Tu ne me plais pas, je dirais même que je te déteste, tu as blessé énormément de personnes dans ta tentative d'approche l'année dernière, et je t'ai rejetée, qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, cela n'aurait servi à rien, sa voix sifflante était déjà bien assez impressionnante comme ça. La jeune fille s'était de plus en plus repliée sur elle-même, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu croyais qu'en t'attaquant directement à mon meilleur ami j'allais te tomber dans les bras ?

- NON ! cria Yuu. Je voulais juste qu'il arrête de te coller comme ça… termina-t-elle dans un soupire.

- Lève ce pari !

Yuu leva la tête, un air fier sur le visage.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec hargne. Je gagne quoi ?

- La survie de ton magnifique minois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il fit craquer ses doigts sous les yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'oserais pas… commença-t-elle.

- Après que tu m'ais presque poignardé tu crois vraiment que je vais retenir mon poing si tu fais du mal à mon ami ? lui répondit Shige sur un ton marquant l'évidence.

- Sé…sérieux ? demanda Yuu de plus en plus blanche.

Shige acquiesça, il n'était pas le genre de garçon violent et c'était encore moins son genre de s'en prendre à une fille, même maintenant il ne comptait en aucun cas lui faire du mal, mais menacer ne faisait pas de mal, si ? Donc avec toutes les crasses qu'elle lui avait faite l'année dernière il pouvait bien se permettre de la terrifier un tout petit peu. A son étonnement la jeune fille leva le menton bien haut, fièrement.

- D'accord, je lève son pari, mais à une condition, commença-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Shige, hésitant, ne sachant pas à quel point la jeune fille pouvait être mauvaise.

La jeune fille lui fit signe d'approcher plus près avec son index. Shige se rapprocha donc, écoutant ce que la jeune fille lui donnait comme condition, il se recula et acquiesça.

- Je lèverai le pari quand tu seras installé à la salle de gym à midi, déclara-t-elle simplement en partant.

Shige jura, mais il n'était pas le seul.

- Merde ! s'exclama Ryo, j'ai pas capté ce qu'il devait faire !

- Sûrement quelque chose le mettant dans l'embarras, déclara Tomohisa dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Vous croyez qu'elle lui a fait quoi exactement à Kato ? demanda Keiichiro, soucieux pour son kouhai. Cette conversation l'avait complètement troublé, lui faisant se poser encore plus de questions sur le jeune garçon qui l'intriguait déjà beaucoup trop à son goût.

- Mmmh va savoir, dit Masuda.

- Ben justement, j'aurais aimé savoir ! ronchonna Koyama.

- Je pense qu'on le saura bien assez tôt, déclara Pi.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! s'écria Nishikido.

Les deux heures de cours suivante passèrent lentement.

Au midi Tegoshi voulut aller parler à son ami mais il le vit partir comme une fusée vers la sortie de la classe. Pensant que c'était de sa faute il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, les larmes aux yeux, quand il vit deux pieds s'incruster dans son champ de vision, il releva vivement la tête et son regard se durcit en voyant son interlocutrice.

Il ne dit mot, pari oblige, mais la fusilla des yeux de la manière la plus méprisante qu'il pouvait. Elle le défia du regard, puis soupira, ça ne servait à rien de continuer ce jeu de regards, à cause de Kato-kun, l'autre avait gagné. Elle réprima une grimace tout en déclarant :

- C'est bon tu peux parler…

Ce qui laissa un blanc d'au moins 40 secondes. Tegoshi la regarda les yeux ronds, pesant la véracité de ces propos.

- Sérieusement? Articula Tegoshi sans prononcer un seul mot.

- Oui sérieusement, s'agaça Yuu.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Yuya, à voix haute cette fois.

Kanzaki lui fit un sourire mi-fier, mi-contrit. Elle ne prononça qu'un mot qui fit écarquiller les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- Kato-kun.

- Comment ? Non, pourquoi plutôt?

- Tu verras bien, lui répondit-elle avec un air mesquin.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Ni une, ni deux, Tegoshi se leva d'un bon, retrouvant son entrain et se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe, en quête de son ami, qu'avait-il bien put faire encore cet idiot ? En chemin il rencontra ses sempais.

-Maaaah c'est qu'elle a tenu parole la folle, constata Ryo en voyant Tegoshi courir vers le gymnase.

Yuya freina d'un coup et le regarda, les yeux aussi écarquillés qu'un poisson.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il

- On a eu vent de ton pari, éclaira Tomohisa.

- Heeeeee, mais comment ? demanda Tegoshi.

- Maaah, qui sait, lui répondit Keiichiro avec un sourire.

- Heeee ? fit Yuya d'une voix plaintive. Mais… mais… Flûte ! Vous ne savez pas où se trouve Shige par le plus grand des hasards ? continua-t-il.

- Maaaaaah, qui sait ? répéta Keii-chan avec cette fois un sourire taquin.

Tegoshi le regarda la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux larmoyants. Masuda ricana légèrement, amusé par son kouhai tellement enfantin. Tegoshi tourna la tête vers lui et eu alors un sourire mauvais et un regard taquin qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des quatre garçons, procurant un frisson aux trois premiers et faisant passer Masuda en mode "bug".

Tegoshi se rapprocha alors de Masuda, d'une manière féline, passa ses bras autour de son cou et rapprocha son visage assez près de lui.

- Et toi Massu, tu ne sais pas où se trouve mon ami ? murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Les trois garçons n'osaient pas faire un mouvement afin d'expulser Tegoshi des bras de leur ami de peur que celui-ci fasse quelque chose d'autre, plus poussé. Déjà qu'il avait presque traumatisé leur ami, jusqu'à la pause déjeuné, en posant juste ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Masuda, lui, était toujours en mode bug, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait les bras en suspens dans l'air, ne voulant surtout pas toucher le garçon dans ses bras, qui sait de quoi ce démon serait capable ?

- Neeeee sempai ? redemanda Tegoshi en se frottant à lui.

- Gym… Gymnase, bégaya Masuda.

- Merciiii !

Tegoshi s'éloigna légèrement de son sempai tout en restant bien accroché à sa nuque lui fit un magnifique sourire qui fit manquer un battement au cœur de Takahisa et l'embrassa sur la joue, juste au coin des lèvres.

Il lui offrit un deuxième magnifique sourire et s'en alla vers la salle de gym, laissant Masuda complètement figé sur place.

- Massu ? demanda Ryo avec le début d'un fou rire.

- C'est mignon, affirma Koyama lui aussi au bord du fou rire.

- Ca va Taka ? Tu survis ? redemanda Nishikido, cette fois en explosant de rire.

Masuda devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et baissa la tête.

- Je te connaissais plus réactif, lui dit Yamapi.

- Co… Comment ça ? osa demander Masuda.

- Je ne sais pas moi, comme ce matin quand une fille t'a déclaré son amour et s'est jetée dans tes bras ? Là tu t'es tout de suite dégagé, se moqua gentiment Tomohisa.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Il te plait vraiment alors Tegoshi ? demanda Keiichiro, ayant fini de se tordre de rire avec Ryo.

Masuda piqua un fard monumental.

- Non !

- Mais oui c'est ça, c'est sûr que maintenant on va te croire, se moqua Ryo.

- Et si on allait voir le pari de Kato ? demanda Yamashita, voulant faire dériver la conversation, voyant que Masuda était de plus en plus gêné.

- Ouaiiiiis, allons-y, ne Massu ? répondit directement Keii-chan.

- Pourquoi Massu ? se plaignit le susnommé.

- Parce que c'est trop mignon, et donc on adopte, répliquèrent d'une même voix Koyama et Ryo.

C'est dans un soupir résigné que Masuda suivit la troupe vers la salle de gym.

De son côté, Tegoshi était enfin arrivé au gymnase et ouvrit les portes, ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

La salle de gym était remplie d'élèves entourant l'estrade amovible où se tenait Shige.

Shige avait installé son synthé et son ordinateur portable sur une table qu'il avait placée sur l'estrade et ses baffles en dessous. Se préparant pour son pari, il installa aussi un micro, de sorte qu'il puisse tout en chantant atteindre son pc et son synthé. A côté de lui se trouvait un petit tambourin rouge. Il avait échangé son uniforme contre une tenue plus "rock n'roll" : un veston noir avec des bords scintillants qui recouvrait un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon avec une ligne brillante qui courait le long de sa jambe et des baskets argentées.

Tegoshi ouvrit grand la bouche. C'est donc ca ? Shige devait chanter devant tout le monde pour que son pari soit annulé ? Il se fustigea, non mais vraiment, quelle imbécile ce Shige, lui qui détestait la foule le voilà qui allait chanter devant tout le monde !

Sur le coup Tegoshi se sentait vraiment coupable, s'il n'avait pas accepté ce pari, son ami n'aurait pas du se montrer en spectacle devant l'école, car il était sur que toute l'école avait été invité par cette folle mais d'un autre côté elle aurait continué à pourrir leur vie de loin!

- Maaah, tu vois ce que MON Kato-kun doit faire pour réparer tes bêtises ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin et une voix moqueuse.

- Il ne t'appartient pas ! siffla Tegoshi.

- Pas plus qu'à toi, le défia-t-elle.

Tegoshi la toisa du plus noir regard qu'il soit quand un bras vint entourer son épaule, sous la surprise il sursauta et se -tourna vers l'incruste. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en découvrant Keiichiro Koyama tout près de lui.

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour la faire taire cette jeune demoiselle si tu veux, lui souffla Keii-chan à l'oreille.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Tegoshi, suspicieux.

Kanzaki, elle, s'était éclipsée dès qu'elle avait vu son sempai entourer Tegoshi, elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis supplémentaires, déjà que ce coup là allait la suivre longtemps. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Tegoshi et regarda la scène avec des yeux ébahis. Koyama était penché vers son kouhai pour lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille et ces choses devaient vraiment plaire à Yuya en vu de son sourire de plus en plus satisfait. Elle fulminait, alors ce gosse avait même des amis chez les populaires ? Elle se plaça au fond de la salle de gym, à un endroit stratégique pour voir pleinement la performance de Shigeaki. C'est avec effroi qu'elle vu Tegoshi se diriger vers son ami.

Du côté de Shige, c'était l'enfer, il ne pensait pas qu'autant de monde serait réuni et il soupçonnait Yuu d'être l'auteur de cette assemblée, il avait du mal à placer, brancher et régler son équipement correctement, il regarda dans la salle et aperçu son meilleur ami, ce qui lui redonna un sourire et un peu de courage, sourire qui disparut quand il remarqua Kanzaki à ses côtés. Son regard passa de l'inquiétude, en voyant le visage fermé et dur de son ami, à la surprise en voyant Koyama s'approcher aussi intimement de son ami, il sentit un pincement au cœur qui le surprit d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais été possessif dans son amitié avec Tego, car bien sûr ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait être que de la jalousie envers Keiichiro, ne ? Il vit aussi Kanzaki effectuer une retraite à la venue du sempai et se mettre dans un coin.

Shige se secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de stagner sur des détails, il devait mettre en place tout son matériel, ce n'est que quelque seconde plus tard, alors qu'il avait fini de tout installer, qu'il releva la tête et vit son ami s'avancer vers lui, il monta sur l'estrade et lui fit un sourire resplendissant, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Tu me fais confiance ? Tu me laisseras faire ?

Shige le regarda avec suspicion mais acquiesça quand même, il avait une confiance aveugle en son ami même en sachant que celui-ci pouvait faire le pire plan du monde, sa confiance ne faiblissait pas.

- Génial, te saisis pas, c'est pour fermer le clapait à cette garce, continua Tego avec un grand sourire. Je suppose que c'est cette chanson ? demanda-t-il tout en prenant le tambourin.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Tegoshi remarqua directement le trac de son ami, il était le seul à le savoir mais Shige détestait les attroupements, le monde et surtout, être au centre de l'intérêt, il lui fit donc un bisou sur la joue tout en lui murmurant un "courage " réconfortant, du coin de l'œil il remarqua évidemment le regard noir de Kanzaki, il avait en effet décider de suivre le conseil de Koyama pour que cette peste ne se mette plus jamais entre eux deux, c'est-à-dire en mettant le moins de distance possible entre eux, il lui lança un regard malicieux qui mit encore plus en rogne la jeune fille qui venait de comprendre qu'elle avait bel et bien perdu.

- Fais comme quand on est que tout les deux et que j'ai mon délire de chanteur, ne ?

- Okey.

Shige souffla un grand coup et mis la musique en route. Il chanta directement en même temps que les premières notes arrivèrent. Il était assez raide au début, il jouait du synthé tout en regardant du coin de l'œil son ordinateur, vérifiant les accords, la résonnance, l'écho, etc. Il faisait tout à fait confiance à Tegoshi qui avait pris le tambourin, il savait exactement quand et comment le remuer, en effet, cette chanson était une des seules que Shige chantait dans les délires artistiques et vocaux de son ami, il l'avait même composée, à la demande dudit ami. Plus la chanson avançait et plus il prenait confiance en lui, faisant fi des regards des élèves, ne voyant plus que Tegoshi à ses côtés. Il lui fit un énorme sourire, partageant une complicité non feinte.

Dans la salle, Koyama dévorait des yeux sans s'en rendre compte Kato, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, déjà avec des vêtements autres que l'uniforme réglementaires mais aussi avec cette prestance, comme si il n'y avait personne autour de lui, en ce moment, Shige respirait la sensualité, ca voix était légèrement rauque et donnait des frissons, tout cela troublait le jeune garçon.

A côté de lui Masuda était en pour parler intérieur tout en regardant l'adorable jeune garçon se dandiner avec un tambourin rouge en main. Il l'avait encore une fois pris au dépourvu en l'enlaçant de la sorte, il devait franchement réfléchir pour que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise plus, pas que cela lui déplaisait, mais il se sentait toujours tout retourné ensuite. Tegoshi le troublait, c'était un fait, mais c'était tout, surtout que pour cette peste ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il devait réfléchir à comment l'en empêcher, où même de retourner la situation à son avantage, il était l'aîné, il devait se ressaisir et ne pas donner un tel pouvoir à ce garnement !

Ryo, lui, s'éclatait, la chanson était entrainante, Shige chantait bien et il était avec ses meilleurs amis, que demander de plus ?

Yamashita, lui, profitait, surtout que la soirée qui allait suivre allait être difficile, en effet c'était ce soir qu'il allait aller au ciné avec Ryo et que ce dernier allait passer la nuit chez lui. Il aurait bien annulé en disant que ce n'était pas la peine, il n'allait de toute manière pas tuer son meilleur ami mais ledit meilleur ami aurait surement fait une crise de paranoïa en disant qu'il lui faisait la tête ou que savait-il encore. Toujours est-il qu'il préférait se concentrer sur la chanson, très agréable à écouter cela dit en passant, que sur le "rendez-vous" qui l'attendait.

Shige continuait sur sa lancée, complètement pris par la chanson, il s'amusait, Tegoshi qui se dandinait juste à côté de lui l'avait beaucoup aidé à se détendre, et donc il se laissait complètement emporter. La fin de la chanson approchait, et c'est en regardant Tegoshi dans les yeux qu'il termina sur la dernière réplique bien mielleuse dans un énorme sourire. C'est sous les acclamations de toute l'école que la chanson finit enfin.

Tegoshi s'esclaffa puis s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui murmura :

- Ai confiance, laisse-moi faire.

Il aurait été le serpent du livre de la jungle ça aurait fait exactement le même effet. Malgré tout, Shige acquiesçait. Tegoshi lui fit alors un énorme sourire, il enlaça alors son ami, plongeant sa tête dans son coup et murmurant un "bouge-pas" assez impératif. Shige était bien trop surpris pour faire le moindre mouvement, il sentit les lèvres de son ami dans son cou et se raidit encre plus si cela était possible, il nous faisait quoi là le Tegoshi ?

Tegoshi, lui, regarda dans la direction de Kanzaki et la vit aussi blanche qu'un cadavre, il décolla ses lèvres du cou de son ami, montrant une belle marque rose qui fit monter un hoquet de stupeur chez la jeune fille, il là regardait l'air de dire : alors, à qui il appartient Shige maintenant ? Shige suivit son regard et comprit enfin, il donna un tape sur sa tête et murmura un "idiot" amusé. Il passa sa main dans son cou et regarda son ami avec surprise.

- Range tes affaires, on va parler après, le tout avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Kato commença alors à rassembler toutes ses affaires en levant la tête il remarqua clairement le regard haineux dirigé vers lui et Tegoshi. Il vit Kanzaki Yuu partir en retraite, suivant les autres élèves qui quittaient un à un la salle de gym.

Koyama était écroulé de rire, il ne pensait pas que Tegoshi aurait réellement fait quelque chose de semblable, bien sûr il avait expliqué sa petite conversation à ses trois amis, malgré tout Masuda était scotché sur place, ce gosse avait vraiment osé faire un suçon ? Il devrait penser à se couvrir le cou la prochaine fois ou il rencontrerait le jeune garçon. Ryo était écroulé de rire et Pi réfléchissait à tout autre chose.

Une fois le matériel rangé, Shige et Tegoshi se dirigèrent vers les toilette, suivit de près par les quatre amis.

Une fois dans les toilettes, Shige se plaça face au miroir pour observer la belle marque dans son cou et allait dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place aux quatre élèves populaires. Shige croisa le regard de Koyama et rougi instantanément.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

En effet Koyama avait fixé son regard sur lui et le dévisageait d'une manière très insistante. Keiichiro se rapprocha de son kouhai qui était figé, n'osant faire un seul mouvement, une fois que Keii-chan fut à quelques centimètres de Kato il passa son doigt sur la marque rouge et fixa alors son regard sur Tegoshi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il.

Shige se ressaisit aussitôt, faisant fi de son sempai et de l'incommensurable frisson qui l'avait envahi quand celui-ci avait passé son doigt sur sa gorge. Il se tourna vers Tegoshi et désigna son cou.

- C'est quoi cette horreur ? demanda-t-il.

- Gloss fraise, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ryo éclata de rire, s'écroulant dans les bras de Yamashita qui se figea.

- Ce n'est pas un vrai ? demanda Masuda.

- Apparemment non, déclara Koyama. Même pas drôle, continua-t-il, boudeur.

Shige rougit quand le regard de Koyama se refixa sur lui, il s'empressa d'ouvrir le robinet qui laissa échapper une eau claire, eau qu'il utilisa pour nettoyer son cou tout en se plaignant sur le fait que se truc était vraiment collant, résistant et gluant.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un truc pareil sur toi ? lui demanda Shige.

- Ben, il a un goût fraise et j'adore ca, déclara tout bêtement Tegoshi en haussant les épaules.

- Un goût fraise ? répéta tout bas Masuda espérant n'être entendu de personne, abasourdi en regardant Yuya en remettre sur ses lèvres et passer un rapide coup de langue dessus.

Mais Tegoshi l'avait entendu, il se tourna lentement vers lui et d'une démarche fluide, souple et rapide, il se retrouva à côté de lui et posait déjà ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se recula et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Comme ça tu goûtes, déclara simplement Tegoshi.

Les quatre autres personnes dans la pièce étaient figées, pourquoi diable Tegoshi l'avait-il encore embrassé ? Tegoshi lui-même n'aurait su répondre, mais comme il était du genre à foncer, suivre ses impulsions, sans réfléchir il ne se cassa pas plus la tête que ça. S'il l'avait fait c'était qu'il en avait envie, mais là ça faisait beaucoup, même pour lui.

Masuda était en état de choc. Encore ? Et il n'avait toujours rien su faire. Il se promit que la prochaine fois il réagirait, pour l'instant il n'émit qu'un simple murmure :

- Goûter ?

- Ben oui, lui répondit Tegoshi avec un haussement d'épaules, passe ta langue sur tes lèvres, tu verras ça a le goût de fraise, c'est vraiment bon.

Inconsciemment, Masuda suivit son conseil et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il fut surprit de trouver un gout sucré et doux sur sa bouche.

- C'est bon, ne Massu? lui demanda Tegoshi.

Masuda acquiesça.

- Moi aussi je veux goûter, réagit tout de suite Ryo, amateur de goût sucré. Mais pas comme ça, continua-t-il vivement en voyant les regards étonnés qui se dirigeaient vers lui, Tegoshi donne-moi ton lipstick, Pi donne-moi ta main.

- Hein ? demanda intelligemment ledit Pi.

Sans se préoccuper de l'avis de son ami, Ryo s'empara de sa main, prit le gloss de Tegoshi, appliqua une grosse couche sur le dos de la main de Yamashita sous le "heeee, gaspille paaaas ! " de Tegoshi et lécha la main de son meilleur ami.

- C'est vrai que c'est bon, déclara-t-il ensuite.

Keiichiro éclata de rire, s'appuyant sur Shige pour garder un certain équilibre, Yamapi était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, l'état de Shige n'était pas mieux, déjà qu'il trouvait son sempai extrêmement proche, le voilà qui était carrément affalé sur lui en train de se fendre la poire.

Yamashita récupéra sa main et se dirigea vers la sortie des toilettes en marmonnant un vague :

- J'ai un truc à faire on se voit plus tard.

-Pi ! essaya de le retenir Ryo.

En vain, il haussa donc les épaules et dit tout simplement:

- Je vais manger, j'ai faim, qui veut me suivre ?

- Moi ! répliqua immédiatement Masuda, un énorme sourire ayant retrouvé sa place sur son visage à l'appel de la nourriture.

- Keii-chan ? demanda Ryo.

- Je vous suis, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il se retourna alors vers les deux amis :

- Vous venez avec nous ?

- Désolé on avait déjà prévu quelque chose, ne Shige ? répondit Tegoshi.

Shige souffla discrètement de soulagement, manger avec Koyama ? Hors de question, ceci n'était pas envisageable pour le moment, tant que son cœur partirait en vrille à chaque fois que son sempai ferait son apparition et que des couleurs se présenteraient sur ses joues au moindre mot ou contact échangé il ne comptait pas prolonger les instants passés en sa compagnie.

- Mmh, okay, on y va les gars ? demanda Ryo

Les trois amis sortirent donc des toilettes histoire de se sustenter avant la fin de la pause midi.

- Merci, déclara simplement Shige une fois qu'il fut sûr que les trois garçons étaient bien partis.

- De ?

- D'avoir refusé.

- De rien, lui répondit Tegoshi dans un sourire, de toute manière faut qu'on parle, j'ai un problème je crois.

Shige regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, le fait que Yuya ait des problèmes était normal, ce qui ne l'était pas c'était qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il veuille les modifier, car si il voulait lui en parler c'était bel et bien pour cette raison.

- Je t'écoute.

- Beeen, je l'ai encore embrassé…

- Oui et donc ? demanda Shige qui ne comprenait pas, son ami aurait-il enfin un sursaut de conscience ?

- C'est pas normal, déclara simplement Tegoshi, à chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de lui sauter au cou, à la moindre occasion je l'embrasse… Bordel Shige je suis malade !

Le regard de son ami était tellement perdu qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à rire de sa détresse.

- Tego, tu es déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un ? lui demanda-t-il lentement, histoire de ne pas le braquer avec des questions qui ne plairaient sûrement pas au garçon.

- JA-MAIS ! affirma Yuya en détachant bien les deux syllabes du mot.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais ! insista Tegoshi.

- Hmmm, peut-être que…

- Non, jamais !

- Heee ?

- Ne dis plus rien, veux pas savoir, continua-t-il sur un ton boudeur.

- Tego…

- Non, jamais!

- D'accord, soupira Shige. Mais si tu ne veux pas comprendre…

- On va faire un foot ? le coupa son ami avec un grand sourire.

- Très bien, lui répondit son ami.

Shige était résigné, terrain miné, Tegoshi ne parlait jamais cœur avec lui, la dernière fois il s'était pris un cutter dans le ventre, à ce souvenir il frissonna, penser à cette folle ne mènerait à rien. C'est donc avec un soupir qu'il se dirigea vers la porte, pour aller jouer au foot quand le ventre de Yuya gargouilla, les rappelant à l'ordre sur l'activité qu'ils devaient privilégier.

- Héhé, peut-être manger d'abord ? proposa Tegoshi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Shige éclata de rire, un de ses rires francs et clairs qu'il était si rare de dérober. Sur ce, Tegoshi lui prit la main et l'entraina en vitesse vers le réfectoire. Ils prirent leur déjeuné en vitesse, Yuya voulant absolument disputer ce match de foot, et se dirigèrent au gymnase.

Comme la veille Shige se dépêcha de brancher son PC histoire d'avoir un fond musical qui l'encouragerait, connaissant déjà le score final, surtout vu l'humeur enjouée de son ami qui avait jeté au diable toutes ses questions. Parfois Shige se demandait si son ami n'était pas un peu simplet sur les bords, mais non, il n'était juste pas du genre à se pourrir la tête avec des broutilles.

Et ce fut donc sans surprise que Shige perdit le match et que Tegoshi fit une mini-danse de la victoire, ils finirent leur pause sur une dernière chanson avant de tout ranger et retourner en classe.

Du côté des trois amis partis manger, ils s'étaient installés à leur table, la leur car au début de leur première année ils s'étaient installés ici et depuis plus personne n'avait osé prendre "leur" place.

Masuda était déjà installé avec une dizaine de gyozas devant lui, Keii-chan avait prit un sandwich à l'européenne tandis que Ryo, lui, s'était contenté d'un bol de riz avec une brochette de viande et il avait bien sûr pris un bento pour son meilleur ami, espérant que celui-ci arriverait avant la fin de la pause afin de manger tous ensemble. Il guettait l'entrée du réfectoire quand Tegoshi, main dans la main avec Shige, entra en trombe, il prit deux bento au hasard et s'assit à une table non loin de la leur, il entendit juste un "grouille, veux jouer moi" avant qu'il n'engloutisse en moins de deux le plat qui se présentait à lui. C'est donc en trois minutes cinquante, Ryo avait regardé sa montre, que Tegoshi finit son plat et embarqua son ami de force vers la sortie de la cafeteria. Cinq minutes plus tard Tomohisa fit son apparition, il se dirigea tout de suite vers leur table, Ryo lui offrit un sourire qui le fit rougir, se souvenant de la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Rougeur qui cette fois ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Ryo qui posa instinctivement sa main sur son front, histoire de vérifier sa température tout en demandant :

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, lui répondit son meilleur ami de manière évasive tout en retirant sa main de son front.

- Sûr ? Tu sais, si tu as besoin de te reposer ce soir on peut annuler, insista Ryo.

- Non t'inquiète, je vais bien, rassura Yamashita.

Annuler ? Alors qu'il s'était préparé à cette dure soirée toute la journée ? Hors de question, autant crever l'abcès maintenant !

- Très bien alors, mange ! lui ordonna Ryo.

- Oui oui, soupira Pi.

Il sourit devant le bento se présentant à lui, son préféré, ce fut donc avec envie qu'il le mangea sans broncher.

Keiichiro, lui, avait fini depuis longtemps son sandwich et s'était engagé dans un monologue passionné avec Masuda, qui dégustait avec un plaisir non feint son plat préféré: ses gyozas, sur ce qu'il ferait ce week-end, c'est-à-dire rendre visite à son père à Osaka, il lui raconta les vagues formidables qu'il y avait là bas, contant son impatience et son enthousiasme à reprendre le surf !

Ryo, lui, parlait du film d'horreur qu'il allait voir avec Yamashita, lui partageant son effroi juste à l'idée d'être enfermé dans une salle avec tous ces cris plus horribles les uns que les autres, mais lui confiant aussi sa joie à l'idée de dormir chez lui comme quand ils étaient mômes.

La fin de la journée se passa calmement, Tegoshi et Shige rentrèrent ensemble pour une fois, en effet étant donné que c'était le vendredi Tegoshi allait à son club de foot et donc passait par le même chemin que son meilleur ami.

Keii-chan et Masuda partirent chacun de leur côté tandis que Yamapi et Ryo se dirigeaient vers chez ce dernier afin de prendre des affaires de rechange pour sa soirée chez Yamashita.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

- Bouge pas, j'en ai pour cinq minutes ! Avait dit Ryo à Tomohisa en s'engouffrant dans l'immeuble abritant son studio, laissant son ami seul.

Les cinq minutes s'étaient transformées en dix puis quinze sous le regard de plus en plus exaspéré de Yamashita. Il attendit encore trois minutes puis s'engouffra dans l'immeuble, montant les escaliers menant à l'appartement de son ami, se fut sans surprise qu'il remarqua que la porte était ouverte, il entra donc sans se faire prier se déchaussa et avança dans la pièce.

Il eût presque une crise cardiaque en remarquant le désordre régnant dans le minuscule studio, le rendant encore plus petit qu'à l'accoutumé.

Yamapi savait son meilleur ami bordélique… Mais pas autant… il marcha dans quelque chose de louche et non identifié, se baissa, ramassa l'objet et c'est avec une moue dégoutée et un geste brusque qu'il envoya le slip qu'il avait ramassé sur le divan. Il comptait battre en retraite vers la sortie quand il entendit un bruit sourd et un juron, il s'avança en vitesse vers ce qui devait être la chambre de son meilleur ami et le retrouva par terre, les quatre fers en l'air, il ne puis réprimer un éclat de rire.

-Tomoooooooooooo, pourquoi t'es entré ? J'allais arriver ! s'exclama Ryo en essayant de cacher les rougeurs qui avait prit place sur son visage et en se levant d'un geste souple, il avait glissé sur quelque chose de gluant, il ne voulu même pas identifier l'objet.

Bien entendu les rougeurs de Ryo passèrent inaperçu, Yamashita trop troublé par l'emploi de son prénom pour ne serait-ce que lever la tête vers son meilleur ami mais quand ses yeux, fixé au sol, rencontrèrent une paire de chaussette il fixa son regard sur Ryo avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

-C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as fait le ménage ? lui demanda-t-il.

Les rougeurs qui apparurent alors sur le visage de Ryo ne passèrent pas inaperçu cette fois alors qu'il bredouillait des paroles compréhensible de lui seul.

C'est avec un soupir de résignation que Yamashita se baissa dans le but de ramasser le plus de vêtements trainant par terre, son côté compulsif maniaque ayant refait surface, mais fût arrêté dans son geste par la main de Ryo qui lui enserra le poignet et le regarda d'un air las.

-Tomo, tu n'es pas ma femme de ménage, déclara Nishikido tout simplement.

Ledit Tomo rougit, à la fois pour son prénom réemployé et pour l'insinuation de son ami, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas sa femme de ménage mais là, le bordel régnant lui dressait les poils derrière la tête. Il essaya de se recomposer un visage détendu et sans rougeur avant de fixer son regard brun dans celui noir de son vis-à-vis. Il plongea littéralement dedans, se laissant emporter par ce gouffre noir sans fond. Malgré tout il réussi, plus ou moins, à dire ce qu'il pensait à son meilleur ami.

-Ryo, commença-t-il.

-Mmh ? lui demanda celui, il n'avait toujours pas lâché le poignet de son ami et lui faisait face, le dépassant d'au moins cinq bon centimètres.

-Tu as vu la crasse dans laquelle tu vis ?

-Bien sûr ! J'y vis !

-Ben justement, s'énerva Yamashita, ce n'est pas vivable !

-Mais je suis pas un maniaque de la propreté moi, Monsieur ! s'emporta Ryo.

-Mais moi non plus !

-Vas-y répète ça que je t'enregistre, ironisa son ami.

-Bon d'accord, un peu…

-Un peu ? le coupa Ryo les yeux grand ouverts.

-Bon… beaucoup ?

-Extrêmement oui !

Durant le semblant de dispute ils s'étaient rapprochés de plus en plus, c'est quand leurs torses se touchèrent que Yamashita prit conscience qu'il était beaucoup trop proche de son ami, il se dégagea de la poigne de celui-ci et entreprit de continuer ce qu'il avait voulu commencer, c'est-à-dire : ranger !

-STOP ! cria Ryo.

Il recaptura le poignet de son ami et le tira à sa suite vers la sortie de son appartement quand une illumination lui vint à la tête. Son sac, il l'avait laissé sur son lit.

-Je reviens, touche à rien ou je te fais tout bouffer ! Clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche, répondit Yamashita en regardant son ami s'engouffrer dans sa chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair et en ressortir tout aussi vite avec un sac difforme et possédant une drôle de couleur sur les épaules.

-Quoi ? demanda Ryo en voyant le regard perplexe de son ami.

-Ce sac…

-C'est toi qui me l'as offert en première année de primaire, lui dit avec un grand sourire Ryo. Tu t'en souviens ?

S'il s'en souvenait ? Bien sûr ! Qui aurait pu oublier une horreur comme ça ? Pas lui en tout cas ! Mais ce qui l'étonnait c'était que Ryo l'avait encore, pire, qu'il l'utilisait !

-Oui, déclara simplement Yamashita, ne voulant absolument pas faire part de son trouble et de son contentement à la vue du sac à dos vieux de bien dix ans au moins !

C'est avec un tonitruant "cool ! " que Ryo se dirigea enfin vers la sortie, faisant un signe de tête à Yamashita pour qu'il le suive.

-Chez toi, puis ciné ! déclara-t-il.

-D'abord manger avant, je crève de faim, lui répondit Yamapi.

-Yeeeeah ! Et on mange quoi ? S'enthousiasma son meilleur ami.

-Tu devais pas m'inviter au resto ?

-Aaaaaah ! Mince !

Ryo prit son portefeuille et lança un regard désespéré dedans sous le regard amusé de Yamashita.

-C'est bon laisse pour cette fois, mais compte sur moi pour retenir que tu me dois un resto !

-Merci, tu es un amour ! s'exclama Ryo faisant rougir son ami. Alors, on mange quoi ? insista-t-il quand même.

-Mmh, je ne sais pas… Yamashita croisa les bras en prenant son menton entre le pouce et l'index et réfléchit à voix haute :

-J'aura bien aimé une omelette fourrée… continua-t-il dans un murmure.

-Tu cuisines ?

-Evidemment ! Tu risques de brûler ma cuisine !

-Yepaaaa ! Je veux alors ! déclara Ryo, niant expressément la remarque cinglante de son ami car il savait que celui-ci avait tout à fait raison ! A part les ramens il ne savait rien faire, et encore, ce n'était pas rare qu'il les cuise trop ou pas assez !

Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que tous deux se dirigèrent vers chez Tomohisa. Nishikido parlant de tout et de rien, faisant la conversation pour deux, ce qui arrangeait fort son ami qui n'arrivait pas à le suivre, Ryo était doué pour passer du coq à l'âne et pour faire les questions ET les réponses.

Une fois arrivée à l'appartement du premier Yamashita déclara simplement :

-Mon père est partit en voyage d'affaire et ma mère est de sortie jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Si la situation familiale de Ryo était simple : parents riches divorcés, une mère partit à l'autre bout du pays et un père qui voulait l'indépendance de son fils, mais le gardant sous sa surveillance quand même en l'inscrivant dans l'école que lui-même dirigeait, et donc il lui avait acheté un studio pour qu'il y vive seul, la situation de Yamashita était légèrement plus compliqué. Lui aussi fils de parents riches mais ceux-ci était toujours officiellement ensemble… Officieusement quand son père partait en voyage d'affaire, sa mère elle allait chez son amant jusqu'au retour du mari.

Yamashita était habitué, quand il l'avait découvert, trois ans auparavant, il avait été choqué, en effet surprendre sa mère faire des choses pas net avec un homme autre que son père était pour le moins traumatisant… C'était Ryo qui avait passé ses journées à le consoler. C'était a partir de cette période qu'il avait ressentit une attirance autre que de l'amitié pour son ami, mais il en avait toujours fait abstraction, il ne supporterait pas de perdre son ami pour une pulsion de jeunesse, étant persuader que ça allait passer.

-Ok, répondit simplement son meilleur ami avec un énorme sourire. Ca fera plus de place pour nous !

Sur ces mots il s'engouffra en vitesse dans la demeure des Yamashita sous le regard attendrit de son meilleur ami qui lui se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le souper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Une fois l'omelette engloutie, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot qui venait à la tête de Yamashita en regardant Ryo engouffrer ce qu'il avait préparé avec autant d'envie, ils se dirigèrent vers le cinéma.

Une fois en face de l'édifice ils entrèrent et firent la queue afin d'acheter les tickets, Ryo tenta tant bien que mal de le faire changer d'avis sur le choix du film, mais en vain…

- Allez quoi, je suis prêt à tout regarder avec toi mais là… c'est beaucoup me demander, déclara-t-il.

- Désolé Ryo, mais on était d'accord, ta vie contre un resto et un ciné, déjà que le resto est reporté !

- Mais je suis au ciné avec toi, c'est juste le choix du film qui me… il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Qui te terrorise à en mourir, continua Yamashita, moqueur.

- Mais pas du tout ! s'insurgea Ryo.

- Mais oui bien sûr, c'est pour ca que tu es blanc et tout tendu, ironisa Yamashita en tâtant les muscles des bras de son ami, trop pris dans sa moquerie pour avoir réellement conscience du fait qu'il était occupé à tripoter son meilleur ami.

- D'accord ! s'exclama alors Ryo, se gonflant à bloc, quand se fut leur tour dans la queue pour la caisse, deux billets pour "souverain de l'enfer" !

Le garçon derrière le guichet le regarda d'un œil morne et lui donna ses deux tickets, prenant l'argent en échange.

Tomohisa et Ryo se dirigèrent donc vers la salle qui allait sceller leurs destins, du point de vue de Ryo qui tremblait de plus en plus. Il enlaça sa main à celle de son meilleur ami, meilleur ami qui piqua un fard monumental, le dirigeant de force vers le fond de la salle, prenant des sièges assez éloignés des autres personnes voulant regarder ce film pour ne pas que ces dernières entendent ses gémissements de terreur.

Une fois installés, ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps pour que les pubs prennent place sur l'écran leur faisant face, vite remplacées par le film qui, au grand plaisir de Tomohisa mais au plus grand désespoir de Ryo, fut sanglant du début à la fin.

Mais Yamashita déchanta bien vite en sentant la main de son meilleur ami lui enserrer vraiment fort la sienne, il avait réussi à se dégager mine de rien là tout à l'heure mais il craignait que cette fois ce ne fût plus possible, de plus Ryo gémissait vraiment beaucoup, bien que ses plaintes soit de terreur, dans le noir d'une salle ils pouvaient être interprétés très, très différemment. C'est de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et avec la main de Ryo toujours dans la sienne sur sa cuisse, qu'il sentit avec horreur un légère bosse se former au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Il rougit encore plus fort que toutes les autres fois, c'était bien la première fois que son corps réagissait ainsi en présence de son ami, en fait c'était la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi tout court, certes il avait l'ultime érection matinale tous les matins qu'il devait apaiser à l'aide de travaux manuels ou à coup de douches bien froides, mais jamais il n'en avait eue en journée !

Et c'était vraiment embarrassant, d'une parce que la main de son ami se trouvait vraiment très près de sa partie sensible, ensuite parce que les gémissements de plus en plus fréquent de son voisin n'arrangeait rien, ils empiraient même son état, il voyait des scènes toutes différentes les unes des autres dans sa tête mais toutes avaient un point commun : il était nu dans un lit et pas seul non, avec Ryo !

Il poussa un léger gémissement, qui ne passa bien évidemment pas inaperçu aux oreilles de son meilleur ami qui se tourna vers lui la mine toujours effrayée, mais cette fois un peu plus inquiète.

Yamashita n'était pas du tout du genre à gémir de peur en regardant un film d'horreur, il serait même plutôt de ces personnes qui rit sadiquement à chaque découpe de viande humaine, c'est donc inquiet qu'il s'était retourné vers son meilleur ami et il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit : Tomohisa était tendu, droit comme un piquet sur son siège, le souffle court, les joues rouges, du moins le croyait-il car les reflets sangs que jetait l'écran sur les spectateurs rendaient le teint de toutes les personnes présentes rougeâtre.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il, oubliant complètement sa peur et passant une douce caresse sur la joue de son ami, sa main toujours enlacée avec celle de Tomohisa.

Yamashita ne put réprimer un gémissement légèrement plus fort au geste de son ami, sentant une étrange chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Il murmura tout de même un "oui oui, t'occupes, regarde le film" dans un souffle saccadé à son ami.

- Sûr ? lui demanda Ryo, perplexe, son ami avait-il réellement peur ? Ou avait-il un quelconque malaise ?

- Certain, déclara Yamashita en tournant vers lui un visage tendu mais souriant.

Ryo comptait répliquer mais un effroyable cri le fit revenir au film, se fût soulagé que Yamashita déplaça leurs mains toujours entrelacées sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil afin de l'éloigner le plus possible de son entre-jambe.

La fin du film fût difficile pour tous les deux, Ryo ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'écran, poussant des gémissements de plus en plus puissant au fur et à mesure que le dénouement du film approchait, sûr que cette nuit il ne dormirait pas seul, foi de Nishikido ! Yamashita lui essaya tant bien que mal de calmer son érection en portant toute son attention sur le film sanglant mais ce fût en vain en entendant les gémissements de plus en plus puissants et poussés de son voisin, son excitation fût à son apogée quand Ryo ramena ses deux mains, avec celle toujours prisonnière de Yamashita, à ses lèvres, c'est sans faire attention qu'il mit par erreur un des doigts de Yamashita dans sa bouche, le confondant avec l'un des siens.

A ce geste Tomohisa gémis plus fort que précédemment, heureusement c'était la fin du film et donc le générique assourdissant avait masqué son éclat de voix, il se releva précipitamment, lança un "toilettes, je reviens" à Ryo afin de se retirer vers lesdites toilettes pour soulager la tension qui avait duré les trois quart d'heure restant du film.

Il s'enferma dans une des cabines de toilettes. Se calmer avec juste des respirations n'allait pas l'aider à se débarrasser de cette tension, c'est donc résigné qu'il ouvrit son jean, frôlant la bosse assez conséquente qui avait élu domicile dans son pantalon. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien être en se touchant.

Sans s'en rendre compte son esprit dériva, sur son meilleur ami évidemment, il l'imaginait avec lui dans les WC, il imagina que c'était lui qui délivrait son membre gonflé par l'excitation de son boxer, c'est dans un gémissement rauque qu'il empoigna sur la longueur son sexe gorgé, imaginant toujours la main de Ryo à la place de la sienne, il effectua un léger va et vient, poussant un gémissement légèrement plus aigu où on pu reconnaitre le nom de son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'il appuyait plus fort tout en accélérant la cadence, il s'imaginait dans un lit avec son ami, il le vit s'avancer vers lui, l'embrasser, c'est en imaginant un "je t'aime" murmuré à son oreille qu'il se déversa dans sa main dans un gémissement rauque où l'on pu distinctement décoder le nom du jeune homme l'ayant accompagné au cinéma.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eût jouit et qu'il fut totalement réveillé de son songe éveillé qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait…

Il s'était masturbé en pensant à son meilleur ami !

C'est honteux qu'il ramassa les résidus de son plaisir avec le papier WC à sa disposition et qu'il rejoignit la personne dont le nom avait été gémis plus tôt.

Ryo était blanc comme un linge, le film avait fait extrêmement de dégât ! Il regarda Yamashita, ne remarquant pas que celui-ci faisait tout pour éviter directement ses yeux.

C'est donc en silence qu'ils se rendirent vers chez ce dernier, silencieux, l'un toujours en état de choc et l'autre horriblement gêné.

- On dort ensemble, hein ? demanda Ryo posant un regard terrifié sur son ami.

Ami qui ne sût lui répondre, il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami dans cet état-là, sans prononcer un mot les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'habitant de la maison.

Yamashita s'endormit d'une traite, n'étant pas du genre à chercher le sommeil, celui-ci venait toujours le chercher avec délice. Ryo lui se tourna, retourna et reretourna quand enfin il consentit à suivre son instinct qui lui hurlait de prendre son meilleur ami dans les bras afin de se rassurer, chose qu'il fit.

Il se rapprocha de Yamashita, le prit par la taille et le colla contre lui, Tomohisa, ayant le sommeil très lourd, ne se réveilla même pas, ce n'est que très tôt au matin qu'il se rendit compte de la position très très embarrassante dans laquelle il était, en effet il était en érection ET dans les bras de la raison de son excitation.

Malgré tout il ne pût se résigner à se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami, c'est dans un état second qu'il rapprocha son visage de Ryo, plus il se rapprochait plus son esprit partait à la dérive, le déconnectant de la réalité. C'est donc dans un état de léthargie total qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles étrangement attirantes de l'être endormi qui le tenait dans ses bras. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il testait la douceur des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se dégagea des bras de son ami d'un seul coup, réveillant ce dernier.

Ni une, ni deux, Yamashita s'en alla dans la salle de bain, laissant un Ryo perplexe sur son réveil, il avait été surpris, Tomohisa avait eu les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle saccadé et une bosse plus que proéminente au niveau du boxer. Son ami était-t-il gêné de l'état naturel des choses ?

Il attendit donc son ami qui était sous la douche, pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire aujourd'hui. Il guettait les moindres bruits pouvant signaler l'entrée de son ami dans la chambre mais le dernier bruit qu'il entendit avant qu'un grand silence n'envahisse la maison était la porte d'entrée qui claquait…

Tomohisa était partit ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

En effet Yamashita était partit, Ryo avait attendu une bonne partit de la matinée, espérant que son ami était juste sortit faire quelques course, mais quand au bout de quatre heures Tomohisa n'était toujours pas rentré Nishikido c'était poser quelque question… Ou était son meilleur ami ? Et pourquoi celui-ci avait-il quitté précipitamment la maison sans le prévenir ?

C'est donc en colère que Ryo se leva du lit qu'il occupait pour se dirigé vers la salle de bain, il prit une rapide douche et se dirigea vers le salon, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette nouer autour de la taille, c'est alors qu'il vit sur la table quelque chose qui lui remonta un peu le moral, un petit déjeuné a chauffé au micro-onde et un petit mot.

Une fois le mot en main il fronça ses sourcil, c'était une blague, c'est ca ?

Sur le mot était écrit ceci :

"Désolé, j'ai dût partir précipitamment, il vaudrait mieux que tu rentre chez toi, je vais être occupé tout le week-end, merci pour le film, c'était génial, on se voit lundi ? Bye ! Yamashita Tomohisa. "

Tomohisa avait littéralement fuit. Il était absolument inenvisageable de se retrouver devant Ryo après le baiser qu'il avait osez lui volez ! C'est donc complètement bouleverser qu'il avait sortit un petit déjeuner pour Ryo et lui avait écrit un petit mot, il s'était ensuite dirigé en vitesse vers la sorti histoire de fuir son meilleur ami, il savait déjà exactement ou il allait aller. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'il envoya un message a son cousin, Jin Akanishi, sa bêtise n'ayant d'égal a sa gentillesse, lui demandant s'il saurait l'hébergé durant la fin du week-end.

Réponse qui fût affirmative, le soulageant, ce qu'il ne prévu pas c'est que son cousin, remarquant son malaise et sa non envie d'en parler, prit les choses en main et l'embarqua pour un voyage de 5 jours a Osaka, ne permettant a Yamashita de revenir à l'école que vers le milieu de la semaine.

Yamashita regarda par la fenêtre du bus en direction d'Osaka, tandis que son cousin déballait à un débit extraordinaire un nombre impressionnant de mot, quand il se rappela d'un détail important… Koyama était à Osaka, il pourrait donc se confié a lui, de toute manière Keiichiro avait déjà comprit son béguin pour son meilleur ami.

C'est donc l'esprit tranquille qui reporta son attention sur Jin… attention qui disparut totalement en se rendant compte que son cousin parlait de pingouin en Amérique. Il renvoya son attention au paysage qui défilait à une vitesse folle. Au bout de plusieurs dizaine de minutes sous le babillage toujours incessant de son cousin que Yamashita se sentit emporté par le sommeil. Il ne se réveilla que 8 heure plus tard alors que le bus manœuvrait pour se garé.

-Réveiller ? demanda Jin.

-Non, je fais semblant, lui répondit avec humour Tomohisa.

Jin éclata de rire.

-On va ou ?

-J'ai réservé un hôtel a la plage, lui répondit Akanishi. Allez en route, on a des bagage a défaire et il n'est que, il lança un regard à sa montre, 20h ! On a encore le temps devant nous pour faire un petit tour !

-Sans moi, je vais me coucher moi, on fera un tour demain.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, bouda Jin, c'est pour ça que j'ai changé d'école, avec toi pas moyen de séché ou arrivé en retard ! Je me demande comment Ryo-chan fait pour te supporter parfois.

La visage de Yamashita blanchit a la mension du nom de son meilleur ami, Akanishi en conclu donc qu'il serait peut-être préférable de ne plus le mentionné, c'est donc avec bonne humeur qu'il déclara :

-Allez, on y va, plus vite coucher plus vite debout, ne ?

-La marmotte que tu es va réussir à se lever si je comprends bien ? lança-t-il avec ironie.

-Mais-euh ! Tu vas voir je me lèverai avant toi !

-Mais bien sûre…

C'est donc en retrouvant un semblant de bonne humeur que Yamashita se dirigea avec Akanishi a leur hotel, ils avaient un complexe avec deux chambres, ils s'installèrent donc pour passer la nuit, Yamashita envoya un bref message à Koyama avant de s'endormir :

"Je suis à Osaka, j'aimerai bien te parler si tu veux bien, demain 14h a la plage ? "

Le lendemain il se levait au alentour de 10h, il jeta un œil a son cellulaire et constata qu'il avait reçu une réponse de Koyama :

"Okey, mais plutôt vers 11h, je prends mon train a 15h"

C'est donc en envoyant un bref "ça marche" et en poussant un juron bien sonore qu'il se leva afin de se préparer. C'est sans surprise qu'il remarqua que son cousin dormait toujours, c'es avec sadisme qu'il alla chercher un verre d'eau et le versa sur sa tête, le faisant se lever en sursaut et baragouiné un "keskispass ? " étonné.

-Rien, je compte sortir, lui dit Yamashita en explosant de rire.

-Où ? demanda Jin, a moitié réveiller moitié endormi.

-Voir Koyama.

Il abandonna son cousin, se dirigea vers le téléphone afin de joindre l'accueil.

-Oui bonjours, il faudrait que quelqu'un pour changé les draps du complex s'il vous plait.

Il attendit a peine dix minute quand un jeune homme assez séduisant entra dans a pièce.

-Bonjour, je suis Kamenashi Kazuya, on m'a averti qu'il fallait un changement de drap d'urgence ?

-Urgence je sais pas, mais changement de drap c'est sûre, sourit Yamashita.

-C'est qui ? demanda un Jin a moitié endormis et habillé alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

-Le room service, bon Jin je te laisse t'en occupé j'ai un rendez-vous, a tantôt.

Yamashita sortis de la pièce en vitesse, laissant son cousin seul avec le jeune homme, ne se doutant pas un instant que se dernier avait immédiatement flasher sur Kamenashi.


	12. Chapter 11,5 BONUS

/ !\ LEMON !

Chapitre BONUS, après le 11

Kamenashi s'inclina et recommença sa présentation, bougon, il n'aimait pas vraiment se répéter.

-Bonjour, je suis Kamenashi Kazuya, on m'a dit que je devais changer les draps de votre chambre.

-Bien sûr, Kamenashi-kun, répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle en appuyant bien sur son nom, par ici s'il te plaît.

Kazuya ouvrit de grand yeux, cet homme était… sexy… et sa façon de prononcer son nom était tout simplement exquise ! C'est sans rechigner que Kamenashi suivit le sexy man jusque dans sa chambre, ne voyant absolument pas le piège.

En effet Jin était quelqu'un de très impulsif et exigeant, dès qu'il avait vu le jeune homme ses instincts dominateur avait repris le dessus, n'aimant pas passer par quatre chemins c'est sans scrupule qu'il fit se qu'il voulait faire : Une fois que Kamenashi fut avancé dans la pièce pour pouvoir changer les draps, Jin avait fermé la porte, avait agrippé le jeune homme par la taille et l'avait plaqué contre la porte, capturant ses lèvres de manières exigeante.

Kamenashi était complètement figé, s'il s'y attendait à celle là ! Malgré tout, il répondit tout de suite au baiser, mélangeant directement leurs langues.

Il n'allait pas cracher sur un dieu vivant quand même !

Aucun des deux n'était novice, ils savaient quoi faire pour exciter leur partenaire.

Akanishi glissa une de ses jambes entre les jambes de son futur amant, tandis que celui-ci releva la sienne pour l'accrocher à sa taille.

Ils bougeaient lascivement leurs bassins, frictionnant leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre.

Ils gémirent de concert dans le baiser. Jin se décolla et regarda le garçon dans les yeux.

Il était vraiment magnifique, tout à fait son genre.

-Jin.

-Kazuya.

Une fois les présentations faites, Jin se réappropria les lèvres si tentantes de son vis-à-vis.

Il déboutonna vite fait la chemise de Kazuya, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce. Il s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon, tandis que Kazuya essayait de lui enlever son T-shirt.

Jin dut abandonner le pantalon pour lever les bras. Kazuya envoya à son tour le T-shirt à travers la pièce. Il plongea dans le cou de son vis-à-vis alors que Jin reprenait là où il s'était arrêté.

Kazuya lécha sensuellement la gorge de Jin, passant sur la pomme d'Adam, la suçotant doucement.

Jin laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Il réussit enfin à faire tomber le pantalon. Kazuya leva les jambes pour s'en débarrasser mais n'y arrivait pas. Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et ricana.

-Je ne pense pas que ça passera, pouffa-t-il.

-Heeee ? Pourquoi ? demanda Jin.

-Regarde mes pieds.

Jin regarda vers le bas et pouffa à son tour. Sur qu'avec des godasses pareilles, pas facile d'enlever un pantalon.

-Je te laisse te dessaper ? demanda Jin.

-Oui.

Jin l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers le lit.

-Je dois le changer, signala Kazuya.

-Tu le changeras après, avant ça sert un peu à rien, tu crois pas ? ironisa Jin.

-Pas bête. Au fait, tu as eu un accident ? persiffla Kazuya, moqueur.

Jin ricana.

-Nan, un réveil difficile à coup de verre d'eau.

Kazuya pouffa avant de se retourner pour se déshabiller.

Jin le lorgnait, le regardant enlever ses grosses chaussures de sécurité avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon.

Kazuya se tourna ensuite vers Jin.

-Je te laisse faire le reste ?

-Non, fait moi un striptease… susurra-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, écartant les jambes, montrant fièrement son érection qui tendait le tissus de son boxer.

-Sans musique ?

-Tu veux chanter ?

Kazuya lui lança un regard moqueur avant de balancer ses hanches dans un rythme connu de lui seul. Il ne lui restait que son boxer à enlever. Mais il voulait faire monter le désir, pousser cette homme respirant la luxure à bout.

Il se caressa lentement le torse, montant doucement sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres pour se lécher l'index. Il redescendit tout aussi lentement qu'il était monté, passant sur un de ses tétons durcis par l'envie qui l'habitait.

Il taquina son bout de chair, le pinçant doucement. Il se cambra légèrement.

Se toucher ainsi devant Jin était extrêmement excitant.

Jin lui trouvait la vision de son futur amant se touchant tout à fait bandante. Il se caressait déjà à travers son boxer. Il compta passer la barrière de tissus mais Kazuya s'approcha de lui, poussant sa main.

-Nan, nan, nan. Laisse-moi faire, susurra-t-il en s'agenouillant.

Il caressa l'imposante érection, frémissant d'avance de la sentir en lui.

Dommage que ce ne soit que l'histoire d'un coup… autant en profiter totalement.

Il passa sa langue sur le membre à travers le boxer. Jin se cambra, se couchant presque, s'appuyant sur ses avant bras. Il avait la tête levée et regardait Kazuya jouer avec son membre. Alternant caresse langoureuse et léchouille bien placé.

Jin grognait, bon sang que c'était bon !

Kazuya aimait beaucoup entendre Jin grogner, c'était jouissif !

Il lui enleva ensuite son boxer, voulant un peu plus jouer avec l'érection.

Une fois le boxer loin de son nouveau jouet, Kazuya empoigna le membre délicieusement gonflé, procurant un mouvement d'aller venu. Jin gémit encore plus fort. Son regard était voilé à travers ses cheveux, il regardait Kazuya jouer avec ce qui faisait de lui un homme.

Kazuya lui envoya un regard aguicheur avant de se pencher et de le lécher sur toute sa longueur.

Jin expira bruyamment. S'il continuait à le faire languir comme ça il allait péter un câble.

-Tu attends quoi, mon chou, pour me prendre entièrement ? lui demanda Jin.

Kazuya rougit au surnom donné, le trouvant absolument adorable sortit de cette bouche. Il prit le bout du membre en bouche, suçotant le gland. Il introduisit ensuite, un peu plus profondément, le membre dans sa bouche, prodiguant des allers retour que Jin trouvait tout à fait délicieux. Surtout que Kazuya jouait aussi de la langue. Il alternait glissement de langue et succion.

Au bout d'un moment de se délicieux traitement, Jin força Kazuya à arrêter, le relevant. Il inversa les positions, se mettant sur son amant.

-On va rigoler maintenant, susurra Jin.

-Oh, parce que tu ne t'amusais pas jusqu'à présent ? demanda Kazuya, taquin.

-Bien sûr que si, mais peut-être pas pour toi ?

Kazuya rougit à nouveau. Il avait déjà eu de nombreux coups, mais pas qui le rendait aussi chose…

Jin replongea vers ses lèvres. Il mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure du garçon étendu sous lui, tirant doucement vers l'arrière. Kazuya gémit.

Jin se recula, le regardant de tout son soul.

-Tu es magnifique…

Kazuya, embarrassé, entoura sa nuque avec ses bras afin de le rapprocher pour partager un nouveau baiser.

Ce baiser les retourna tous les deux. C'était doux, c'était langoureux, c'était sensuelle…

Les lèvres se quittaient pour se retrouver l'instant d'après. Pendant cet échange, Jin enleva à son tour le boxer de son amant. Il se colla ensuite contre lui, faisant entrer en contact leurs membres.

Les gémissements montèrent d'une octave alors que Kazuya se cambra pour se frotter contre Jin.

Les sensations étaient extraordinaires. Sur le moment Jin se dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse échapper un tel trésor.

Il caressa langoureusement le torse du garçon étendu sous lui, essayant de découvrir chaque morceau de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Kazuya se perdait totalement dans toutes ces sensations. C'était époustouflant !

Ils n'étaient qu'aux préliminaires mais il pouvait déjà toucher du bout des doigts les étoiles.

Quand Jin se décolla de son amant pour prendre le lubrifiant qu'il prenait toujours avec lui en vacance, il le sentit clairement frissonner. Il avait froid ? Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de les couvrir tous les deux. Il regarda son partenaire dans les yeux.

Kazuya était embarrassé de toutes les attentions de son amant. Ce n'était pas habituel, mais autant en profiter. Il se redressa et embrassa tendrement Jin. Mélangeant leur langue dans un ballet sensuel.

Jin le fit se faire rallonger, se collant contre lui. Continuant de le caresser comme s'il était une chose précieuse.

Kazuya entoura sa nuque de ses bras, descendant en un effleurement sur ses omoplates.

Jin enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de les apposer à l'entrée de l'intimité de Kazuya. Il le pénétra d'un doigt, regardant son expression. Ne voulant pas le blesser.

Kazuya soupira d'aise, cette intrusion n'était absolument pas déplaisante, sa première fois était loin, et la plupart de ses anciens amants n'étaient pas des tendres. Il gigota.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il.

-Laisse-moi faire, lui chuchota Jin.

Il commença des allés-venues, tout en embrassant sa pommette. Il remonta sur son front, descendant en posant de doux baisers de la tempe à la mâchoire, passant par l'arcade sourcilière, le coin de l'œil, la pommette, embrassant délicatement ses lèvres, descendant sur le menton.

Il plongea ensuite dans le cou de Kazuya tout en le pénétrant d'un deuxième doigt. Il suçota le morceau de peau lui faisant face, laissant une marque.

Il descendit ensuite sur la clavicule l'embrassant doucement avant de glisser sa langue dessus.

Kazuya se sentait au bord du paradis. C'était parfait ! Jamais un de ses amant n'avait été aussi prévenant et tendre, il ne ressentait aucune douleur due à la pénétration, il en demandait même plus.

Jin l'avais pénétré d'un troisième doigt et commençait des mouvements de ciseaux, mais Kazuya était trop concentré sur la sensation de cette langue sur un de ses bouts de chair et de cette main qui lui titillait l'autre, pour sentir l'inconfort de la pénétration.

Jin se régalait des gémissements de plus en plus sonores que laissait sortir son amant. C'était tout aussi excitant pour lui que s'il s'était caressé.

Il quitta les bouts de chairs pour descendre un peu plus sur le torse de Kazuya, embrassant délicatement son ventre alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements de vas et viens à l'intérieur de son amant.

Il plongea ensuite sa langue dans le nombril plus que tentant du garçon étendu sous lui, en même temps il tapa contre un point orgasmique en lui.

Kazuya se cambra, lâchant un gémissement aigu, fort, proche de l'orgasme.

Jin retira ses doigts de l'entrée de son amant, le faisant feuler de frustration, et se redressa, le regardant, attendant son approbation.

Kazuya se perdit dans le regard de Jin. Tout en cet homme était parfait, même son attitude… non, surtout son attitude.

-Vas-y, lui dit Kazuya.

-Ca va être légèrement douloureux.

-Accélère ou j'utilise la première chose qui me vient sous la main.

-Un tube de dentifrice ? plaisanta Jin.

Kazuya ricana avant de se soulever pour sceller ses lèvres à celle de Jin.

Jin souleva doucement le bassin de Kazuya, le pénétrant en douceur. Kazuya griffa les omoplates de Jin, malgré la préparation, son amant était plus imposant que trois doigts.

Jin s'arrêta quand le bout de son sexe était entré, n'allant pas plus loin, malgré le resserrement plus qu'agréable, il avait envie de s'enfoncer dans ce fourreau de chair, mais il risquait de faire mal à son amant.

Il patienta, soufflant doucement dans la nuque de Kazuya. Il lui caressa doucement les flancs pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

Kazuya était abasourdi, il attendait…

Il sourit, heureux, ça avait plus l'air d'un acte d'amour qu'un simple coup dans un hôtel.

Il bougea légèrement les hanches, autorisant son amant à s'enfoncer entièrement en lui.

Et c'est ce que fit Jin, il s'enfonça en lui d'un coup sec, cognant durement contre sa prostate. Kazuya cria son nom.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaan ! Jiiiin !

Jin, ne bougeait plus, il était étroitement enserré, son cœur battait la chamade.

Aussi mièvre que ça pouvait l'être, à cette instant Jin fut persuadé d'avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie.

-Bouuuuuge, supplia Kazuya.

Jin sourit, sadique, il fit un mouvement latéral avec son bassin, appuyant un peu plus sur la masse de nerf.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Bon sang !

-C'est bon ? demanda Jin.

-Mieux que ça, haaaaaaan.

Jin commença alors un léger mouvement de vas et viens, allant doucement, frottant contre la prostate à chaque entrée.

Il était vraiment bien à l'intérieur de lui. De même pour Kazuya qui se sentait complet, tout à fait remplit du membre de son amant.

-Jiiiiiiiiiiiin, gémit Kazuya.

Aucun des deux n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir, ni même le hoquet de surprise du visiteur avant que la porte ne se referme de nouveau.

Non, ils étaient tous deux prit dans le plaisir et le bonheur.

Jin pilonnait sans relâche la prostate de Kazuya, lui faisant voir de plus en plus près les étoiles.

Au bout d'un moment, Kazuya inversa les positions, se mettant sur son amant.

Jin le regardait, les yeux voilés de plaisir. Kazuya commença alors à bouger, se levant et s'abaissant sur la virilité, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate.

Jin lui agrippa les hanches, l'accompagnant dans ses allées et venues.

Au moment où l'orgasme allait les emporter, Jin se redressa et embrassa Kazuya, le faisait tomber durement sur son membre, appuyant fortement contre sa prostate.

Ils jouirent ensemble.

Mais ils n'avaient pas assez. Jin réinversa les positions, réexcitant son amant.

S'en suivit encore deux rounds avant que, mort de fatigue, ils ne s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils se réveillèrent il allait bientôt être l'heure d'aller manger.

-Au fait, demanda Jin, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé pendant qu'ils s'habillaient. Tu habites ici ?

-Euuuh, non, je suis de Tokyo, je suis juste là pour un stage, bafouilla Kazuya.

-Super ! J'habite là bas aussi !

Kazuya aussi les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?

-On pourra se revoir, non ? demanda Jin.

Kazuya ouvrit grand ses yeux avant qu'un sourire heureux s'affichait sur son visage. Oh que oui, il avait envie de le revoir, ce mec lui avait fait toucher les étoiles.

-Oui ! lui répondit-il.

Jin se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le ceinturant à la taille, Kazuya passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, plongeant dans le baiser.

Pour la deuxième fois, la porte s'ouvrit, mais cette fois Jin l'entendit. Il se détacha de Kazuya et regarda le garçon qui était entré avec un sourire heureux.

-Je te présente Kazuya ! s'exclama Jin. Mon nouveau copain.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Yamashita arriva cinq minutes en avance, il s'installa dans le sable, regardant le ciel.

Il avait embrassé Ryo, ce n'était pas rien… Comment le dire à son ami ? Passez par quatre chemins ne servirait à rien, Koyama n'était pas assez subtil pour comprendre malheureusement…

-Je vais devoir le lui dire clairement, pensa Yamashita à voix haute.

-Dire quoi à qui clairement ?

Yamashita sursauta et se retourna, devant lui se tenait son ami.

-Euh… ben… en fait… bafouilla-t-il.

-Mmmmh, à en voir ta mine c'est à moi que tu dois dire clairement… maintenant quoi ? demanda Koyama avec un grand sourire.

-JaiembrasséRyo, déballa Yamashita à un débit effrayant tout en rougissant.

-Ralentit, j'ai pas le décodeur, se moqua gentiment son ami.

Tomohisa prit une grande respiration et réitéra, sur un ton plus posé mais tout aussi gêné :

-J'ai embrassé Ryo…

-Oh…

Keiichiro s'assis à côté de son ami, attendant que ce dernier continue sur sa lancée.

-Je… J'ai… continua Yamashita après de longue minutes de silence mais ne termina pas, il rougit et enfuis sa tête dans ses mains.

-Tu ? l'encouragea Koyama.

-Si je n'avais fait que ça… mon dieu j'ai honte…

-Laisse le dieu là où il est je suis là moi, tu peux tout me dire, on se connaît peut-être pas depuis aussi longtemps que Ryo-chan et toi mais tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je sais et j'ai confiance en toi, lui répondit Tomohisa avec un sourire, mais j'ai tellement honte…

-Oh tu sais, j'en ai entendu des vertes et des pas mûres avec mes grands-parents, plaisanta-t-il afin de baisser la tension.

-Je me suis masturbé en pensant à Ryo, lâcha Yamashita de but en blanc.

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe.

-Ah… Merde, ouai, c'est pas rien mais y a pire tu sais… commença Keii-chan.

-Ah oui ? comme quoi ? demanda Yamashita ironiquement.

-Comme le fait qu'il t'aurait surprit… Il t'a pas surprit hein ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vivement vers son ami.

-NON ! Bien sûr que non !

-Ouf, quoi que pour le baiser il a dût…

-Non, le coupa YamaPi, il dormait…

-Sérieux ?

-Oui ?

-Vraiment ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi ? lui demanda Yamashita se tournant vers lui un regard étonné.

-Baka Pi-geon ! s'exclama Keii-chan.

-Par… Pardon ?

-Ben oui, tu aurais pu t'expliquer, et vous auriez eu une belle histoire d'amour !

-Tu regarde trop « amour, gloire et beauté » toi, répliqua d'un ton maussade Pi.

Koyama explosa de rire. Sous l'éclat de rire de son ami, Yamashita ne pût réprimer à son tour son rire.

-Bon tu m'expliques tout maintenant ?

Et Tomo lui raconta tout, l'omelette, le ciné, la nuit, le réveil. Quand il eût fini Koyama réfléchissait.

-Tu l'as laissé en plan ? lui demanda-t-il enfin.

-Oui, répondit Pi contrit.

-Mmmh, il va pas être content… Tu rentres aujourd'hui aussi ?

-Non… Je reste jusqu'à mercredi avec Jin.

-Il va pas être content du tout en fait, souris Keii-chan.

-Je sais…

Après ça ils parlèrent du séjour de Koyama, en plus de son père il avait revu son grand père et dire qu'il jurait comme un charretier était un euphémisme. Ils parlèrent pendant encore une heure avant que Koyama lui dise qu'il devait malheureusement y aller.

-Au fait, le retint Yamashita.

-Oui ?

-Pas un mot à Ryo !

-Pas drôle, bouda Keii-chan, moi je voulais lui expliquer en détail ta masturbette.

Tomohisa piqua un fard monumental sous le fou rire de Keiichiro.

-Mais non t'inquiète, je compte rien lui dire.

-Merci, lui répondit-il gêné.

-Allez, à jeudi alors ?

-Oui, mais sur ça aussi, tu ne m'as pas vu !

-Oui oui, allez a plus.

Et il partit, Tomohisa rentra directement à l'hôtel pour passer le reste de la journée avec son cousin. Il entra donc dans le complexe mais se figea, il entendait des bruits plus que suspect venant de la chambre de Jin. Lentement il s'approcha de la chambre et regarda dans l'embrassure de la porte.

En face de lui, sur le lit, se tenait un Jin au dessus d'un jeune homme. Ils étaient tout deux recouvert par la couverture mais on pouvait voir leurs torses nus. Et en vue des mouvements de son cousin, l'acte qu'ils pratiquaient n'était surement pas innocent, surtout quand il entendit le jeune garçon, qu'il reconnu enfin comme celui du room service, gémir le prénom de Jin.

Yamashita sursauta et s'enfuit en vitesse de l'hôtel, il trouverait bien une activité à pratiquer en attendant que son cousin ait fini son… occupation ?

Il n'eût pas à chercher longtemps en voyant une boutique proposant des cours de surf, il tenta donc sa chance.

Les heures qui suivirent furent plus que houleuse mais Tomohisa dût avouer qu'elles avaient été génial, il pouvait maintenant surfer seul, pas impeccablement mais assez bien pour un débutant.

Il rentra donc à l'hôtel, espérant que Jin aurait fini…

Il apposa son oreille à la porte, guettant des bruits insolites, mais comme il n'entendait rien il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une scène qui le fit rougir :

Akanishi tenant le jeune garçon par ses hanches et l'embrassant. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents à Yamashita.

-Je te présente Kazuya ! s'exclama Jin. Mon nouveau copain.

Les rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues dudit Kazuya ne passèrent pas inaperçu, ni pour Jin ni pour Tomohisa.

Jin posa un regard doux mais possessif sur le jeune homme toujours dans ses bras.

-Ben oui, dit-il en haussant les épaules, maintenant que je t'ais je te garde.

-Mais… commença à protester Kazuya.

-Pas de mais, lui répondit son amant en fronçant les sourcils.

Yamashita était gêné de la scène qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux, mais attendrit tout de même, surtout quand il vit le sourire bête qui s'affichait sur le visage de Kazuya.

-D'accord !

-J'espère bien ! lui répondit Jin tout en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Kazuya entoura sa nuque avec ses deux bras afin d'approfondir le baiser quand Yamashita rappela sa présence d'un raclement de gorge.

Ils se décollèrent et Kazuya rougit, encore, alors qu'un sourire goguenard s'affichait sur le visage de son cousin.

-Donc je disais, voici Kazuya, Kazu voici mon cousin Tomo-chan !

-Tomo-chan ? répéta son amant.

-Tomohisa Yamashita, l'éclaira le susnommé en tendant la main.

-Kamenashi Kazuya, lui répondit-il en lui prenant la main et lui faisant un sourire heureux.

-Bon ! s'exclama Jin. C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi ! On va manger ?

-Je dois retourner travailler, lui dit Kamenashi avec un sourire contrit.

-D'accord, répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse, Tomo ?

-J'ai faim aussi.

- Très bien, Kazu, donne-moi ton numéro !

Ils échangèrent leur numéro, ensuite Kamenashi partit continuer son boulot tandis que Jin et Tomohisa prirent la direction du restaurant de l'hôtel.

-Comment tu comptes le revoir ? demanda Tomohisa. Il habite ici ?

-Non, il est là pour un mois pour faire un stage, il habite Tokyo, comme nous, lui répondit Jin avec un grand sourire.

-Cool !

- Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Le reste de la journée, et du séjour même, se déroula sans encombre, le matin Tomo et Jin se levaient vers midi, prenaient leurs déjeuners, faisaient des activités, enfin, surtout Yamashita, Jin lui préférait passer ses temps libres à titiller Kazuya quand celui-ci travaillait, d'ailleurs ils disparaissaient souvent ensemble…

Tomohisa s'était inscrit à un nombre impressionnant de cours : surf, plongée, volley, bricolage, etc. Enfin, toutes les activités qui lui plaisaient pour tuer le temps jusqu'à leur retour a Tokyo.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Le lundi matin Ryo s'était levé de bonne humeur, pensant retrouver son meilleur ami et lui poser de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'il avait eut de si urgent à faire pour l'avoir laissé en plan chez lui.

Malheureusement, quand il arriva à l'école il ne trouva que Koyama et Masuda.

-Salut ! lança Koyama en voyant arriver leur ami.

-'lut, répondit Ryo.

-Coucou, renchérit Masuda avant de s'enfiler un énième onigiri.

-Ça va ? demanda Koyama en voyant la mine sombre de son ami.

-Tomo n'est pas encore arrivé ?

-Apparemment, lui répondit Masuda.

Koyama se retint de justesse de lui dire que Yamashita n'avait pas prévu de rentrer avant jeudi. Il changea donc délicatement le sujet de la conversation, parlant du contrôle qu'ils auraient plus tard dans la journée, sujet qu'il laissa au soin de ses deux amis, son esprit s'étant figé sur un jeune homme qui plaisantait avec un de ses amis plus loin. Bien sûr c'était Tegoshi et Kato.

Depuis quelque temps, Koyama se posait des questions, ces deux petits gars l'intriguait et pas qu'un peu… Il plongea alors dans le regard de Kato, celui-ci détourna immédiatement les yeux avec gêne, mais ça Koyama ne put en être tout à fait sûr, il était bien trop loin... il cogita quelques minutes sur l'acte du jeune garçon avant d'abandonner et de se replonger dans la discussion qu'il avait lui-même lancé.

Plus loin, Tegoshi et Shige parlaient de leur week-end, enfin, Tegoshi parlait et Shigeaki l'écoutait… distraitement, avec un livre en main, lâchant de temps en temps des "haaaaaa, d'accord, oui, hmmm, etc". Tegoshi ne remarquait même pas le manque d'attention de son ami trop absorbé par son magnifique week-end avec son club de foot.

A un moment Shige leva les yeux et tomba direct dans ceux de son sempai, il sentit son estomac se tordre et ses joues chauffer, il détourna directement le visage, ne voulant absolument pas prolonger le contact visuel… Il ne comprenait pas… Certes il admirait Koyama mais pas au point d'avoir de telles réactions physique… Si ? Apparemment oui… Il essaya de se concentrer sur le babillage de son ami afin d'oublier son trouble.

La sonnerie invita tous les élèves présents à rejoindre leur classe. Ryo fronça les sourcils, faisant sursauter Masuda.

-Ca va ? demanda ce dernier.

-Ben, Yamapi… Il est pas arrivé…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa de lui dire Koyama, il va surement arriver en retard, et puis s'il a un souci il nous appellera, non ?

-Oui…

C'est donc le cœur lourd que les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur classe.

Ce début de semaine fût la plus longue qu'il n'eût jamais vécue, du point de vue de Ryo. Il avait essayé de joindre son meilleur ami mais sans succès, le gsm de ce dernier était désespérément éteint…

Pour Tegoshi cette semaine fût aussi ennuyante que les autres malheureusement, comme ils avaient un examen le jeudi qui venait, Shige l'empêchait de faire des coups foireux et l'obligeait à étudier, l'empêchant de reparler avec leurs sempais.

Mine de rien il s'était attaché à eux, ils étaient fort sympathiques et surtout, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il voulait en savoir plus sur Masuda.

Le jeudi soir Ryo pût enfin joindre son ami :

-Moshi moshi, répondit la voix endormit de Yamashita au bout du combiné.

-Espèce de… de… grrrr ! s'exclama Ryo.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, lui répondit son ami.

Yamashita avait eût un sourire en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami… Mine de rien, ces quatre jours sans lui avait été long…

-Tu as disparu ! lui reprocha Ryo.

-C'est Jin, expliqua-t-il.

-Je n'arrivais pas te joindre !

-Oublié mon chargeur…

-Tu te fous de moi ?

Yamashita sursauta, son ami était vraiment en colère. En effet, Ryo fulminait, c'est quoi ces raisons ?

-Pardon, chuchota Yamashita.

-C'est pas grave, lui répondit Nishikido en soupirant, se calmant, si Jin avait décidé d'embarquer Pi, personne ne pouvait rien y faire, même le concerné, donc ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre Yamashita.

-A demain ? osa Tomohisa.

-A demain, t'as intérêt à être en pleine forme !

-Oui, oui, rigola-t-il.

Le lendemain tous les quatre se réunissaient à l'école.

-Pi ! s'exclama Masuda.

-Coucou, répondit celui-ci.

-Maaah, t'en à mis du temps, tu étais où ? feinta Koyama.

-A Osaka.

-Si loin ? s'exclama Ryo. Il a quoi dans la tête Jin, vraiment ? termina-t-il en grognant.

-Oh ! Au fait ! fit Koyama.

-Oui ? demanda Yamashita qui avait évité les yeux de Ryo durant toute la conversation.

-J'ai eût une idée pour passée une agréable semaine.

Le sourire diabolique de Koyama fit un peu peur à Masuda qui demanda "quoi" d'une petite voix hésitante.

Le sourire de Keiichiro s'agrandit encore, durant cette semaine il avait eût tout le temps de réfléchir à la semaine de vacance qui arrivait. Il voulait la passer avec ses amis… mais pas seulement.

Il savait déjà où, ils possédaient tous les quatre un onsen commun, l'ayant gagné à un concours. Donc sur le lieu, aucun souci, mais Koyama voulais faire de nouvelle rencontre donc il avait prévu un plan infaillible, il avait d'ailleurs déjà eût l'accord du directeur, pratique que celui-ci soit le père d'un de ses meilleurs amis, pour pouvoir vraiment faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il ne manquait plus que la participation de ses amis.

-Et ben… commença-t-il.

Mais ce fut à ce moment que la cloche décida de sonner, obligeant les élèves à retourner en classe.

-Je vous expliquerais à la pause, sourit Keii-chan.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh ? se plaignit Masuda. Je veux savoir !

-Plus tard, se moqua Keiichiro.

Ryo lui ne suivait qu'à moitié, totalement fixé sur son meilleur ami, il avait bien remarqué qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas poser son regard dans le sien ou juste sur lui et ça l'intriguait.

-On y va ? proposa Yamashita plus sur le ton de l'ordre que de la proposition.

-Yeeeah ! s'exclama Koyama, amusé à l'idée de faire attendre ses amis.

-Pffff, souffla Masuda.

-Ouais, soupira Ryo.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leurs classes respectives.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

A la pause de dix heures Koyama, farceur, fit exprès d'éviter ses amis, afin de les faire languir encore un petit peu, son plan était déjà en place, il ne fallait plus que ses amis l'aident.

Enfin, il savait déjà que Ryo accepterait, il adorait les jeux, Masuda aussi, étant un suiveur de nature et pour Yamashita… Bah, comme Ryo allait être tout fou il ne dirait pas non.

Les trois amis, eux, avaient vu à la pause de dix heures Koyama s'enfuir comme une flèche.

-Connard ! s'exclama Ryo en voyant filer son ami loin d'eux.

Masuda explosa de rire, c'était un cri du cœur ça.

-Non mais t'as vu ? s'indigna Ryo en se tournant vers Yamashita. Il s'est enfui ! Il n'a même pas dit son plan ! Non mais !

-Oui, oui, répondit évasivement Yamashita en fuyant le regard de son ami.

Ryo fronça les sourcils, il se passe quoi là ? Depuis que Tomohisa était de retour il ne lui avait pas adressé une seule fois directement la parole !

-Tomo ?

-J'ai un truc à faire, déclara vivement ledit Tomo. À tout à l'heure ?

-Ok ! répondit joyeusement Masuda.

Yamashita se leva et s'en alla sans demander son reste, fuyant son ami, il avait beau faire tout les efforts du monde il n'y arrivait pas ! Il ne pouvait regarder son ami en face alors qu'il l'avait embrassé !

-Dit Massu… demanda Ryo.

-Pourquoi Massuuuuu, se plaignit celui-ci dans un gémissement désespéré.

-Parce que c'est mignon, lui répondit Ryo tout bêtement.

-Pfff… quoi ?

-Tu trouves pas Pi… bizarre ?

-Bizarre ? demanda Masuda avec de grands yeux. Bizarre comment ?

-Distant ? tenta Nishikido.

-Mmmmh, maintenant que tu le dis… peut-être qu'il a passé un mauvais séjour avec Jin ?

-Mouais… pas bête, consentit Ryo. Mais il me l'aurait dit non ?

-Peut-être plus tard ?

-Mouais.

Le reste de la pause se passa dans la bonne humeur, Masuda toujours de bonne humeur commença directement à lancer des idées en l'air sur le supposé plan de Koyama ! Ensuite la cloche sonna, les ramenant à leurs places pour suivre le cours.

Le cours passa lentement, très lentement, trop lentement.

A la sonnerie Ryo sauta sur Koyama, faisant sursauter toute la classe et explosé de rire Masuda. Yamashita regarda cette scène avec un sourire en coin.

-Nishikido-kun ! s'indigna la professeure. A quoi jouez-vous ?

-A attraper le fuyeur ! s'exclama Ryo en embarquant son ami hors de la pièce pour se diriger vers la cafétéria.

-Mais, ce mot n'existe pas… murmura ébahie la professeure.

-Désolé sensei ! lui dit dans un fou rire Masuda.

Les deux derniers du groupe se mirent vite en route pour écouter le plan de Keii-chan.

Une fois tous les quatre installés en face de leurs bentos Ryo, de plus en plus impatient lâcha d'une voix pressante :

-Alors ?

-On peut d'abord manger ? demanda moqueur Keii-chan.

-Nan ! répondit Ryo en confisquant le repas de son ami.

-Mais euuuuuuuuuh !

-Je t'écoute ?

Masuda et Yamashita étaient écroulés de rire, eux aussi voulaient savoir mais n'étaient pas aussi extrême que Nishikido.

-D'accord, souffla Koyama. Déjà… On passe tous les quatre nos vacances à l'onsen qu'on a gagné ! déclara-t-il.

-Ah ? demanda Yamashita.

Ca n'allait pas du tout ça ! Il allait devoir voir son Ryo très peu habillé, se baigner avec lui… et peut-être même lui laver le dos ?

Il sentit les rougeurs envahir sont visage d'un coup, visage qu'il cacha avec sa main sous le regard moqueur de Koyama, qui était sûr de la réaction de son ami.

-Mais c'est chouette ! On va être tous les quatre, c'est cool ! s'exclama Masuda.

-Ne ? lança Keii-chan.

-Quoi c'est tout ? demanda Ryo déçu d'un côté, même si il était super content de passer sa semaine de vacance avec Yamapi.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Koyama.

Est-ce que Ryo doutait de son génie ?

-Ah ? C'est pas tout ? demanda Masuda de plus en plus intrigué, de même pour Yamashita, qu'est ce que leur ami avait bien pu inventer ?

-Ben voilà, commença Koyama, je voulais passer mes vacances avec vous mais c'est pas tout…

-On t'ennuie ? s'outra Nishikido.

-Ryo, s'il te plait, lui demanda Yamashita en posant sa main sur son bras dans un geste inconscient, laisse le finir.

Nishikido tourna vivement son visage vers lui et lui fit un magnifique sourire suivit d'un "d'accord ". Yamashita enleva tout de suite son bras, le posant sur sa cuisse en dessous de la table et détourna la tête sous le regard surprit de son meilleur ami et amusé de Koyama.

-Dooonc, continua celui-ci, comme je disais : je veux passer mes vacances avec vous mais pour pimenter ses congés, et non, je ne m'ennuie pas avec vous Ryo, dit-il vivement en voyant son ami rouvrir la bouche, donc, j'ai eu une idée…

Il laissa planer un blanc… qui fut rompu par Ryo :

-Et donc ?

-J'ai demandé la permission à ton père et il a dit oui !

-Ceci n'explique pas ton idée, intervint Masuda, voyant Ryo perdre de plus en plus patience, et ce n'était surement pas une bonne chose.

-Et ben, j'ai planqué des énigmes dans toute l'école, comme on a tous étude cette après midi mais qu'on doit quand même se taper la classe, ben j'ai pensé que ce serait rigolo.

-Des énigmes pourquoi ? demanda Yamashita complètement perdu.

-Ben pour que deux personnes trouvent les réponses et viennent avec nous au onsen ! s'exclama Keii-chan comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ton truc ? demanda Ryo, un sourcil levé à l'extrême.

-Bien sûr !

-Et tu comptes l'annoncer comment ?

Koyama allait lui répondre mais fut prit de vitesse par le grésillement du micro de l'école qui annonça d'une voix monotone et monocorde un discourt très surprenant :

-Chers élèves, disait la voix, comme vous avez l'après midi de libre, Koyama Keiichiro à décider de pimenter votre dernière journée avec un jeu : Celui des devinettes !

Un "oh" sonore retentit dans toute la cafétéria.

-Celui ou celle, il y aura deux grands gagnants, les autres auront des petit prix, qui aura répondu à toutes les questions et ramènera les deux tickets d'argent se verront offrir un grand prix surprise, les autres auront des petit prix, pour les participant uniquement, seule les équipes de deux sont autorisé. Voilà c'est tout.

Et le grésillement et la voix s'arrêtèrent.

-Surprenant… sortis Yamashita.

-Mais ça va être trop chouette ! s'enthousiasma Masuda.

-Qui va participer vraiment ? grogna Ryo.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

-Shige ! Tu as entendu ? s'exclama Tegoshi.

Kato releva la tête de son livre et fixa son ami.

-Tu penses que je suis sourd ?

-Nan, c'est pas ça mais… faut participer !

-Sans moi ! déclara Shige en replongeant dans son livre.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Shige ne lui répondit pas, il avait d'autres choses à faire, comme lire son bouquin par exemple.

-Shigeeeeeeeeeeeee ! supplia Tegoshi avec une bouille toute mignonne.

-D'accord, accorda Shige dans un soupir résigné. Mais juste le premier !

Il était sûr que Yuya ferait de sa vie un enfer si jamais il lui refusait ça… Surtout que ce n'était pas grand-chose, répondre à une énigme ? Facile !

-Yatta ! s'exclama Tegoshi bien fort en sautant de son siège, attirant quasiment tous les regards de la cantine sur eux.

D'accord, ce n'était que pour le premier, pour l'instant, mais il ferait plier son meilleur ami, foi de Tegoshi !

Shigeaki piqua un fard et eut un frisson quand il sentit le regard de Koyama sur sa nuque.

Evidemment, l'explosion de Tegoshi n'avait pas échappé à Keiichiro, ni à Masuda qui soupira de désespoir. Avec Kato comme compagnon c'était sûr que Tegoshi allait gagner. Mince alors, il allait devoir passer ses vacances avec lui ? Quoi que, si la boule de nerf gagnait, il allait peut-être pouvoir lui montrer de quoi il était capable ? Idée intéressante…

Koyama lui essayait de garder son calme, savoir que Shigeaki participait lui faisait énormément plaisir, car bien sûr, il avait fait des petites recherches et savais qu'il était vraiment intelligent, donc qu'il avait toutes ses chances de gagner.

Yamashita lui regardait Tegoshi et Kato d'un œil amusé, si ces deux la gagnaient, les vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Ryo, lui avait oublié durant les quelques minutes d'explosion du cadet le fait que Yamashita semblait l'éviter et lança un regard narquois vers le gamin occupé à s'exciter sur son ami pour qu'il se concentre, on ne savait jamais quand la première devinette pouvais être lancé !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Koyama se leva, grimpa sur la table et fit un bruit ressemblant à un éclaircissement de gorge mais beaucoup trop fort pour l'être, qui attira l'attention de tout les élèves, certain ennuyés et d'autre impatients.

-Très bien très chers élèves, commença-t-il.

-Keiichiro Koyama ! hurla une voix colérique à travers la salle. Combien de fois vais-je te dire de respecter la cafétéria ! Si tu ne descends pas immédiatement je te jure tu nettoieras toutes les tables ! C'est bien clair ?

-Oui, m'dame ! répondit-t-il en descendant de la table.

C'était la merveilleuse dame de la cantine qui avait montré d'une manière assez délicate que les manières de Koyama ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment. Beaucoup d'élèves gloussèrent, ils avaient l'habitude de voir Keiichiro et la femme se battre pour des bêtises.

Tegoshi était littéralement mort de rire, il trouvait toujours tordant les batailles drôles, surtout celle là. Shige lui regardais d'un air amusé un Koyama qui arborait un air faussement contrits.

C'est sous les ricanements de ses amis qu'il reprit d'une voix plus forte, faisant fit de la femme qui retourna dans son antre.

-Je disais donc, voici la première énigme : On m'utilisait pour transporter les fruits achetés, et c'est bien quelque chose de rond et d'orange qui arrivera à me traverser, peu importe d'où vous viser, au moins un point vous aurez. C'est donc juste dans le lieu où se trouve la réponse de cette énigme que vous me trouverez pendu à un fil!

Sur ces mots Koyama reprit place à côté de ses amis, leur lançant un sourire éblouissant !

Après une minute de silence un brouhaha infernal envahi la pièce.

Shigeaki lui écrit juste un mot sur une feuille qu'il tendit à son meilleur ami qui était occupé a se torturer l'esprit avec cette énigme.

-Haaaaaaaan ! Mais bien sur ! s'exclama Tegoshi.

Et c'est sans plus de cérémonie qu'il embarqua sont ami vers le lieu ou ils pourraient trouver la suite de leur énigme.

Yamashita c'était levé, le bruit environnant l'ennuyait, il avait besoin d'air, surtout quand il sentait le regard noir de Ryo peser sur lui. Ryo s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Koyama posa sa main sur son avant bras.

-Laisse-le un peu, il a besoin de cogiter, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurant.

-Mais il m'a ignoré toute la matinée ! s'indigna Ryo, de plus en plus a bout.

-Il a ses raisons…

-Mais je suis son meilleur ami !

-Justement, les interrompit Masuda, il va t'en parler, ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Mais s'il ne le fait pas ? s'inquiéta Ryo.

-C'est de Pi qu'on parle là ! continua Takahisa. Tu es son meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive se sera toujours le cas !

-Moui…

-M'enfin Ryo ! s'exclama Keii-chan. Depuis quand tu doutes de votre amitié ?

-Je ne doute pas ! Enfin, un peu, marmonna-t-il en voyant les visages moqueurs de ses deux amis.

Ryo soupira, c'est vrai pourquoi doutait-il ? C'est vrai Yamashita agissait bizarrement depuis qu'ils avaient été au cinéma, mais tout de même ! Il ne s'était rien passé qui aurais pu jeter un froid, si ?

Peut-être qu'en fait, tout venait de lui, il se faisait surement des idées, Yamapi ne lui ferait jamais la gueule sans raison et encore moins sans le lui dire, il avait toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre.

Il esquissa un énorme sourire.

-Vous avez raison ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas confiance en Pi ! C'est justement juste une passade ! Et puis on va passer les vacances ensemble, je ne veux pas tout gâcher à cause des mes inquiétudes !

-Bien parlé ! s'écria Koyama.

-Oui, bien dis ! rencherit Masuda.

-Je me demande si Kato a deviné, murmura ensuite Keii-chan.

-Qui sait ? Mais !

Ryo s'intérrompis.

-Tu ? Non ? Quand même pas ? Si ?

-De quoi ? demanda Masuda alors que Koyama rougissait.

-Keii-chan !

-Quoi ? marmonna ledit Keii-chan en détournant les yeux.

-Tout ça pour passer les vacances avec lui ?

Sur cette révélation Ryo explosa de rire. Masuda lui regardait son ami avec de grands yeux.

-Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il abasourdit.

-Pas forcement…

-Tu veux que Kato et Tegoshi viennent avec nous ? redemanda-t-il.

-Un tit peu ? Et puis, ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas passer les vacances avec le gamin hyper actif, je ne te croirais pas !

-Je… commença en rougissant Masuda.

-Ben tu vois ! Donc laissons faire les choses ! Ce n'est pas sûr que ce soit eux qui gagnent !

-Ouais, c'est ça, répliqua Ryo railleur.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Un "FINIIIIII" tonitruant résonna dans un parc adjacent à l'école où avait commencé la chasse aux énigmes.

-Et c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée celle la ! fanfaronna Tegoshi.

-Après dix-neuf résolus par moi… Mais je te félicite Tesshi, tu es un génie ! ironisa son meilleur ami.

-Oh ça va, bouda ledit génie.

-Je plaisante, je n'aurais pas trouvé moi de toute manière.

-C'est vrai ! recommença à fanfaronner Yuya.

En effet, après dix-neuf énigmes résolues en même pas dix minutes Shige n'avais absolument pas trouvé la dernière…

De plus, cette dernière énigme avait été différente des autres. Car si a chaque fois il y avait une nouvelle devinette les menant vers un autre endroit cette fois s'il y avait trois enveloppes arborant chacune un numéro.

Tegoshi avait bien sur essayé d'amadouer Shige pour toutes les prendre… essai échoué.

Il avait alors essayé d'au moins les lui faire ouvrir… Nouvel échec.

Dernier essai : il a voulu prendre une autre devinette que la numéro un… Encore loupé.

Il avait donc du se contenter de l'énigme… que Shige n'avait pas réussi à résoudre :

"De toutes les beautés éphémères du Japon il est le plus apprécié. On peu le comparé au samouraï ou au bushi, on considère même la vie comme lui : belle et courte. Une période de sa vie symbolise le commencement d'un nouveau printemps. Au milieux de tous, un se distingue des autres, là est votre récompense"

Dire qu'il avait galéré était un euphémisme, alors le fait que Yuya déclare tout simplement : "Allons voir les cerisiers ! Ils sont en fleure en plus maintenant ! " avec un grand sourire l'avait littéralement laissé sur le cul.

Bien sur ! Les cerisiers ! Il n'avait pas pensé que la fin de cette chasse aux énigmes le conduirait hors de l'enceinte de l'école.

Il avait donc suivit Tegoshi qui se dirigeait d'un pas guilleret vers le parc accueillant des centaines de cerisier de toute sorte. Ils se dirigèrent vers le plus vieux, car si il fallait en trouver un qui se distinguait des autres c'était bien celui la.

En effet il était plus grand et gros que la plupart des cerisiers présent, il était entouré d'une barrière de bois et des parchemins de protection était attacher tout autour.

-Regarde, une enveloppe ! s'exclama Tegoshi.

Il la ramassa au pied de l'arbre, l'ouvrit et la montra à son ami. Elle contenait une carte avec un dessin de cerisier en fleur.

-Lis la s'il te plait, lui demanda doucement Shige.

Cette chasse l'avait éreinté, enfin, le fait de marcher et de réfléchir ne le fatiguait pas plus que ça… c'était de voir son meilleur ami sautiller, bondir, jouer, courir, etc. qui l'avait vidé de ses force.

Comment un être aussi petit et frêle pouvait contenir autant d'énergie ? Ceci resterait un mystère.

C'est donc avec un soupir de soulagement non dissimulé qu'il s'installa contre un cerisier un peux plus loin.

-"Très cher gagnant", commença Tegoshi, "j'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que vous avez gagné la première place du concours. Nous viendrons nous même vous remettre le prix en main propre ! En attendant, profitez de cet environnement calme et reposant. Et encore bravo ! Signé Koyama Keiichiro." Yeah ! s'enthousiasma Yuya, ils vont venir nous donner notre récompense, c'est super non ?

Il décolla enfin la tête de la petite carte et remarqua que son ami s'était endormi.

-Petite nature va, chuchota Tegoshi avec un sourire en coin. Bon, je vais sur la balançoire.

Il déposa la carte sur les genoux du bel au bois dormant, lui fit un bisou sur le front et s'en alla en direction du coin attraction pour enfant où trônait des balançoires. Heureusement, il n'était pas trop loin de Shige, il pourrait le rejoindre à tout moment lorsqu' il se réveillerait.

A l'école, Ryo était occupé à s'arracher les cheveux. Yamashita s'était excusé et s'était éclipsé, promettant à Koyama de déjà préparer son sac pour le départ de ce soir. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui énervait notre beau brun, non, ce qui l'énervait c'était Keiichiro qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter : "Et maintenant on peut y aller ? " depuis au moins une bonne heure, depuis que le top départ de la chasse avait été lancé en fait… Et pas de gentil Pi pour le calmer, non, ce dernier avait déserté, sentant sûrement l'embrouille venir.

-Keii… commença Masuda qui se tendait au fur et à mesure que les yeux de Nishikido devenaient de plus en plus sombres et furieux. S'il te plaît…

-Mais… commença Koyama.

-C'est bon ! Ca suffit ! explosa Ryo. On va y aller et tu va arrêter de nous casser les couilles !

-Mais…

-Mais quoi bordel ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais y a deux minutes ?

Dire que Ryo perdait patience était un euphémisme… Il pétait carrément un plomb.

-C'est marrant de te voir en colère, marmonna Koyama en esquissant une moue.

Il n'avait pas envisagé que Ryo cède si vite. Le voir enragé était trop rigolo.

-Koyama tais-toi ! lui conseilla vivement Masuda en voyant Nishikido changer de couleur. Et fuis aussi.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait.

C'est donc la vision d'un Koyama explosant de rire et un Nishikido à ses trousses faisant le tour encore et encore de toutes les tables de la cafétéria, zigzagant, sautant, renversant des chaises et hurlant que la dame de la cantine découvrit en voulant nettoyer ladite cantine.

-Oh, non… murmura Masuda.

Takahisa jeta un regard vers ses deux amis, futurs morts en sursis, qui continuaient de se courir après, il redirigea son regard vers la "maitresse des lieux" et eu une pensée de deuil pour les deux garçons… En effet la femme était passée par plusieurs couleurs en quelques secondes.

Du blanc vers le vert, du vert au mauve, du mauve au blanc et enfin du blanc au rouge…

Elle était en colère. Et bien sûr, la personne qui allait payer ceci était…

-KOYAMA KEICHIRO ! hurla la femme, en cet instant rouge de rage.

Koyama et Ryo se figèrent d'un même mouvement et dirigèrent leur regard vers la femme.

-Oh oh… marmonna Ryo.

-Tous aux abris ! Dispersion ! Rendez-vous, vous savez où ! cria à son tour Koyama en s'enfuyant en beauté, rapidement suivit par ses deux amis.

C'est donc dix minutes plus tard que les trois garçons se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'observation de la gym.

-Haaaaaaa ! On a eu chaud ! se plaignit Koyama. Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il juste après, sous le cou que lui avait donner Ryo.

-Si elle me prépare un horreur la prochaine fois à la cantine je te le fait manger par le nez ! Compris !

-Oui oui…

-Allez Ryo, tenta Masuda, tu crois vraiment qu'elle osera te préparer quelque chose de mauvais ? Tu es le fils du dirlo !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Sur ce ils éclatèrent tous de rire, ce petit interlude ayant fait descendre la colère de Ryo, malheureusement Koyama ne lâcha pas le morceau.

-Alors, on y va ?

-Koyamaaaa… menaça Ryo.

-Ecoute Keii-chan, débuta Masuda. C'est toi qui les a fait les énigmes, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va toutes les résoudre en, il regarde sa montre, une heure dix ?

-Ben pourquoi pas ? marmona ledit Keii-chan.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas moi… Peut-être parce que tu es un champion national d'énigme ?

-Oh, c'est bon, railla Ryo. C'est pas si formidable que ça. Tu as vu ses notes en classe ?

-Ben si, continua Masuda. Peut être qu'il n'est pas très futé mais il a une logique infaillible, donc, d'un certain côté il est intelligent.

-Pas possible ! s'exclama Ryo.

-Si, affirma Takahisa.

-Bon, vous avez fini de discuter sur mon compte ?

-Oui c'est bon, affirma Ryo avec un grand sourire.

-On peut y aller alors ?

Masuda se tapa le front de la main tandis que Nishikido souffla un "je vais le tuer".

Ils se rendirent donc cinq minutes plus tard vers le parc au cerisier, Masuda mort de rire, Ryo soulagé et Koyama arborant une magnifique bosse… Il avait malgré tout le sourire, impatient de savoir qui avait gagné.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Masuda, Nishikido et Koyama se dirigèrent à leur aise vers le vieux cerisier, car ils étaient persuadé que personne n'aurait pu tout résoudre en une heure et demie toutes les énigmes de Keiichiro, car s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Koyama pouvait se vanter, c'est bien d'être un génie pour tout ce qui touchait à la logique !

Tegoshi, lui, vit arriver les trois garçons de la balançoire sur laquelle il était occupé de se balancer, faisant un concours de hauteur avec un petit garçon présent dans le mini parc d'attraction. Il sauta de la balançoire sous les yeux ébahis dudit garçon.

-Ne fait jamais ça ! ordonna-t-il avec un regard sévère. Sauf quand tu seras grand ! Bye ! termina-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de s'en aller en courant vers les 3 populaires, afin qu'ils ne réveillent pas Shige tout de suite, il avait une petite idée pour que le réveil de son meilleur ami soit des plus agréable.

Les trois garçons aperçurent enfin Kato endormi contre un des cerisiers avec l'enveloppe du gagnant sur les genoux.

-C'est pas vrai ! déclara Ryo abasourdit. Il a résolut toutes les énigmes ?

-Pas la dernière, déclara une voix dans son dos.

Masuda se retourna directement dans un sursaut à l'entente de cette voix qui lui avait provoqué un frisson. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le détenteur de ladite voix.

-Pas la dernière ? demanda Koyama.

-Non ! s'exclama Tegoshi avec un grand sourire. C'est moi qui ai résolu la dernière, c'est bien ne ?

-Excellent ! Tu veux une récompense ? le charia Masuda.

Ryo souris, fière de retrouver enfin le vrai Masuda, avec du répondant et bourré d'humour ! Quand Tegoshi était entré dans leur vie il avait été surprit de voir que Masuda perdait tout ses moyens ! Certes la manière de faire connaissance avait été fracassante mais de là à ce que Takahisa perde tout son répondant était surprenant !

Koyama, lui, était absorbé par la vision de son kouhai. Il était magnifique, il avait retiré ses grosses lunettes noires et on pouvait donc observer son visage à loisirs.

-Une... ré... récompense ? bégayait Tegoshi.

Masuda se rapprocha sournoisement de Yuya, le prenant par les hanches.

-Oui, tu veux une récompense ?

Tegoshi était rouge pivoine, s'il voulait une récompense ? Tout sont corps criait oui, mais il était tellement abasourdit qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson alors que Masuda le tenait toujours par la taille. Il allait enfin sortir une parole cohérente mais Ryo explosa tellement fort de rire qu'il sortit Tegoshi de sa torpeur, le faisant se dégager de l'étreinte de Takahisa.

Koyama avait reporté son attention sur eux et arborait un sourire amusé, Masuda était revenu et affichait à ce moment un sourire immense. Et il avait enfin réussi à faire perdre sa verve habituelle à Yuya.

-Et voilà le retour du sourire signé colgate, ironisa Koyama.

-Il nous avait manqué, ne ? renchérit Ryo.

-Et pas qu'un peu !

-Que... quoi ? demanda Tegoshi.

-Rien, rien ! Alors comme ça vous avez résolu toutes nos énigmes ? demanda Koyama.

-Ben oui.

-Et bien il faut réveiller Kato-kun pour vous dire le prix ! s'exclama Keii-chan.

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage de Tegoshi, remarqué seulement par Ryo et Takahisa qui ouvrirent de grand yeux, qu'est ce qu'il allait encore faire ?

-Haaan mais c'est pas facile de le réveiller ! Je ne m'y colle pas !

-Comment ça difficile ? demanda Keiichiro.

-Et bien c'est plus long que difficile, il faut y aller en douceur, sinon il est de mauvaise humeur, ce qui fonctionne le mieux c'est les caresses sur la joue... lança mine de rien Yuya.

-Ben c'est pas compliqué ...

-J'ai pas envie c'est tout !

Sur ce Yuya se retourna, tournant le dos aux trois garçons, croisant le bras.

-Ben je vais le faire alors, dit tout bêtement Keiichiro en haussant les épaules.

-Tu sens pas une entourloupe ? demanda Ryo à Masuda pendant que Koyama se dirigeait vers l'endormis.

-Si, et pas qu'un peu.

Impression qui se confirma quand ils virent Tegoshi se retourner vers les deux personnes au pied de l'arbre avec un sourire mesquin.

Koyama s'approcha de Shige, il s'accroupit à ses côté, le regardant encore un peu dormir avant de le réveiller, car il fallait l'avouer, il était canon !

Il était bien heureux que ce soit Tegoshi et Kato qui avait gagné, il s'en doutait un peu, c'est pas pour rien que le concours était un concours d'énigme, si lui n'était doué qu'en logique, Shigeaki, lui, excellait dans toutes les matières. Il y avait donc très peu de chance pour qu'un autre groupe gagne, surtout qu'il avait mit le paquet sur les énigmes ! Ce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas par contre, c'est qu'ils auraient finit au bout d'une grosse heure.

Keiichiro consentit enfin à réveiller le bel endormit, tout doucement, il passa le dos de sa main sur sa joue, le touchant en une caresse aussi légère qu'un plume. Shige gémit sous se geste.

Plus loin Tegoshi et les deux autres garçons regardaient la scène, le premier avec une pointe de sadisme dans les yeux et les deux autres avec un regard attendrit.

Koyama continua d'essayer de réveiller Kato, il appuya un peu plus sa caresse... et se retrouva à califourchon sur Shige qui l'avait attiré d'un geste brusque et le serrait dans ses bras.

Koyama le regarda abasourdit mais fut encore plus surprit en remarquant que le jeune homme était toujours endormis. Shige frotta sa joue contre le torse de Koyama murmurant un "sent bon" qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de ce dernier, il se retourna vers Tegoshi avec un regard interrogateur.

Ryo et Masuda se retenaient de pouffer alors que Tegoshi, lui, explosait littéralement de rire. Mon dieu il avait prévu le coup oui, mais pas que ce soit aussi drôle.

-J'aurais du te prévenir, tenta-t-il entre deux éclat, il est très câlin dans son sommeil !

-Sans blague, et comment on le réveille en vrai ? railla Koyama.

Tegoshi arrêta de rire et regarda Keiichiro très sérieusement. Alors là il n'en savait absolument rien, il avait déjà tenté une multitude de fois de réveiller son ami, mais à chaque fois c'était le même refrain, il le prenait dans ses bras, se servait de lui comme d'un oreiller et partait encore plus loin dans les bras de Morphée, et donc après c'était à chaque fois la lutte pour se dégager ! Il avait donc abandonné il y a plusieurs années déjà d'essayer de réveiller son ami, préférant le laisser s'éveiller à son aise. D'ailleurs le fait que celui-ci n'arrivait jamais en retard à l'école était un mystère total.

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, je suis toujours bloquée au stade "câlin". Mais d'après sa mère il suffit juste de l'embrasser, mais j'ai jamais testé, termina-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

Un sourire de connivence s'afficha sur le visage de Koyama, l'embrasser ? C'était dans ses cordes. Il approcha son visage de Shige et au moment ou il posait ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis Tegoshi sortit d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude, dû à la surprise :

-Sur la joue !

Mais trop tard, les lèvres étaient déjà scellées.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Shige ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il avait sentit quelque chose de doux se poser sur ses lèvres. Il crut dur comme fer qu'il rêvait encore quand il vit Koyama Keiichiro éloigner son visage du sien. Il porta automatiquement une main à ses lèvres.

Koyama, lui, regardait Kato avec un grand sourire, il avait deviné bien avant que Tegoshi le lui dise que ce n'était pas un baiser sur les lèvres qui le réveillerait, et même s'il aurait pu s'arrêter en entendant Tegoshi le lui hurler, il n'aurait stoppé son geste pour rien au monde. C'était juste maintenant qu'il l'avait fait qu'il se rendait compte que c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début de leur rencontre.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'intense réflexion de la part de Shige il se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas, que Koyama était bien assis sur ses cuisses et qu'il l'avait embrassé…

D'un coup sec il se releva, la bouche béante, Koyama se retrouvant les fesses à terre, et bégaya :

-Mais… mais… que… qu'est… qu'est ce que… mais… pourquoi… non… comment…

-Olala, on a besoin du décodeur, se moqua Yuya qui avait retrouvé toute sa verve.

-Comme toi il y a quelques minutes, susurra Masuda qui s'était de nouveau rapproché.

Tegoshi fit un énorme bon de côté et s'exclama.

-Pas bougé ! s'outra-t-il.

Nishikido explosa de rire. C'était risible à quel point Tegoshi avait changé du tout au tout face à l'attitude de Masuda.

-Tout doux Tenshi, je ne vais pas te manger, ricana Masuda.

Tegoshi se dirigea derrière son meilleur ami, se réfugiant dans son dos. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu se retournement de situation, c'était lui qui devait mener le jeu normalement, pas Masuda !

-Shigeee, souffla Tegoshi toujours caché dans le dos de son ami, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'en sais rien, lui répondit son ami le regard toujours fixé sur Koyama.

-Mais c'est pas normal !

-Ca va ? demanda Koyama en les voyant tout les deux choqués, certes à des degrés différents mais bel et bien choqués.

-Je crois, lui répondit Shige.

-Nan ! s'indigna Yuya.

-Pourquoi ? demanda, en étouffant un fou rire, Nishikido.

-Mais il… il… il a…

-Ouiiii ? susurra Masuda.

-Il recommence ! s'outra Tegoshi.

Shige revint enfin à lui.

-Tu m'as embrassé !

-Ben oui, souria Koyama.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben pour te réveiller ! C'est Tegoshi qui m'a dit que c'était avec un baiser que tu te réveillais.

-Tego…

Il se retourna alors vers son ami.

-Tego ?

-Ben quoi ? Je voulais rigoler moi c'est tout ! Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il le ferait vraiment !

-Tego ! insista Shige.

-Rooooh, c'est bon pardon! On peu revenir à mon problème ?

-Ton problème ?

-Mais… Mais… Massu…

-Ca va ? On vous dérange pas trop ? s'amusa Keiichiro.

C'était hilarant de les voir discuter comme si ils n'étaient pas là.

Masuda était fier de son effet, il avait au moins chamboulé Tegoshi autant que celui-ci avait fait avec lui. Et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là… Ca allait être de bonne vacance.

Koyama était amusé, son cher kouhai avait été assez fortement troublé du baiser, ce qui laissait envisager qu'il ne lui était peut-être pas indifférent. Il allait bien s'amuser durant leurs congés.

Nishikido lui se fendait littéralement la poire ! Il y avait de quoi rire ! Un Masuda qui se révolte enfin et se "venge" sur son ex-bourreau, un Koyama qui avait un visage conspirateur et deux gamins qui étaient complètement perdu.

-Bon ! s'exclama Koyama. Ca fait longtemps que vous attendez ?

-Maintenant ça va faire une heure et demie qu'on est là ! déclara Tegoshi en regardant sa montre.

-Vous avez mit si peu de temps à résoudre les énigmes ? s'étonna Masuda.

-Shige est un génie, déclara Yuya en haussant les épaules. Et puis j'ai résolut la dernière énigme ! continua-t-il avec un immense sourire en se plaçant à côté de son ami.

-Mais c'est bien mon Tenshi, ronronna Masuda.

Tegoshi se replaça immédiatement derrière son meilleur ami.

-Shigeeeeeeee, il ne veut pas s'arrêter, pleurnicha-t-il.

-Bien fait !

-Pardon ? s'outra Yuya.

-Après avoir joué ainsi avec lui tu croyais qu'il allait t'offrir des biscuits ?

-J'adore les biscuits !

-Tegoshi !

-Oui oui, c'est bon…

-Bon, les interrompit Ryo, maintenant qu'on est tous là que les énigmes ont été résolu on peut peut-être vous offrir le prix ?

-Oui ! s'exclama Koyama. Le prix ! On vous offre une semaine à l'onsen !

- A l'onsen ? demanda Shige, incrédule.

Il ne s'attendais absolument pas à recevoir un tel prix, ils étaient fou ? Ca devait coûter la peau des fesses !

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! s'exclama Tegoshi en sautant dans les bras de Koyama. C'est super !

-On ne peut pas accepter ! le coupa Shige.

-Quoi ? sortit en cœur Keiichiro et Yuya.

-Tesshi, c'est beaucoup trop cher !

-Mais non ! Cet onsen nous appartient à tous les quatre ! déclara Nishikido.

-Vraiment ? demanda Shige septique.

Comment un onsen pouvait appartenir à quatre garçons encore au lycée ?

-Oui, affirma Masuda. En fait on l'a gagné mais il était très délabré au début, mais comme nos famille sont aisées on l'a remit en état.

-Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Yuya.

-Et oui mon cœur, on est extraordinaire, lui lança Takahissa.

Tegoshi piqua un fard monumental, il allait arrêter de le titiller oui ?

-Massu… soupira Koyama.

-Quoi ? demanda ledit Massu avec un grand sourire.

Il s'amusait énormément, en plus Tegoshi ne réagissait pas, ce qui lui laissait le champ libre pour le titiller ou faire ce qu'il voulait !

Tegoshi lui en avais assez, maintenant il savait ce qu'il faisait subir au garçon en l'embêtant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui faire ressentir au centuple ! Exagéré ? Mais nooon.

Il fallait qu'il se révolte ! Et une idée lui venait en tête, hein il voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer ensemble !

-Et vous nous laisser libre accès à votre onsen comme ca ? demanda Shige

-Ben on vient avec vous, lui répondit Koyama.

-Ah, d'acco… pardon ? s'interrompit-il.

-On passe aussi nos vacances à l'onsen.

-Tous les trois ? demanda Tegoshi.

-Quatre ! s'exclama Ryo. Pi viens aussi !

Shige regardait Koyama. Ils allaient passer les vacances ensemble ? Pas que ça l'ennuyait, c'est juste qu'il était encore tout chose du baiser qui s'était déroulé à l'instant.

-On a organisé ce jeu…

-Tu ! rectifia Ryo

-D'accord… J'ai, continua Koyama, organisé ce jeu exprès pour faire des connaissances.

-Connaissance ? demanda Tegoshi.

-Oui, avoir de nouveau ami, parler, s'amuser et tout le tralala, sourit Ryo.

-Préparez vos affaires on part ce soir ! déclara Koyama.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

-Ce soir ? s'exclama Shigeaki.

-Ben oui, lui répondit dans un haussement d'épaule Koyama. Tu voulais partir quand ?

-Demain ? proposa Kato avec un air abasourdi.

-C'est trop loin voyons ! s'outra Ryo.

-Ben c'est demain quoi… souffla Shige.

-Mais aller Shige ! C'est trop chouette ! On va pouvoir profiter des sources chaudes ! s'enthousiasma Tegoshi.

Yuya lui fit des yeux suppliant. Tout en se mettant devant lui, dos aux autres garçons.

-D'accord ! Me fait pas ce regard de cocker !

-Génial ! s'ecxlama Tegoshi en sautillant. Je te frotterais même le dos si tu veux.

Shige le regarda avec un regard blasé, ce gamin était vraiment éreintant. Masuda fit un sourire en coin… Tegoshi lui avait fait une magnifique ouverture.

-Et moi ? lui glissa-t-il a l'oreille. Je pourrais te frotter le dos ?

-Kyaaa ! couina Yuya en se recachant derrière son ami. Mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini ?

-Oh ben non, lui répondit-il avec un énorme sourire. Je commence seulement à m'amuser ! Aller, moi je vais aller préparer mon sac, à ce soir !

Sur ce il abandonna les quatre garçons pour rentrer chez lui.

-Commencer… se désespéra dans un murmure Tegoshi.

-Tu l'as cherché ! se moqua Nishikido.

-Même pas vrai !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Bien sûr que nan !

-Si !

-Nan !

-Si !

-NAN !

-SI !

-Olala, ma tête… soupira Kato en appuyant sur ses tempes.

Les deux énergumènes continuèrent encore quelques répliques de "nan-si" avant que Koyama, plus que pressé d'y aller, ne les interrompe.

-STOOOP ! J'en ai marre ! Rentrer faire vos sacs !

Ryo et Yuya sursautèrent et regardèrent Koyama avec effroi.

-Waaaaaaw, terrifiant ! chuchota en aparté Tegoshi.

-C'est pour ça qu'on évite de l'énerver, car ça a beau être un mec, il nous traite comme si on était ses enfants, et sa colère est monstrueuse, lui répondit Ryo, en aparté aussi.

-Je t'ai entendu Nishikido, grogna Koyama en tapant du pied.

-Oups, sur ce !

Et Nishikido s'enfuit jusqu'à chez lui afin de faire ses bagages, impatient d'aller aux sources chaudes. Sur le chemin il téléphona à Yamashita.

Yamashita lança un regard désespéré à son cellulaire qui affichait le nom de son meilleur ami, était-il vraiment obligé de répondre ? Oui, sinon Ryo allait piquer une crise et venir le chercher par la peau du cou s'il le fallait.

-Allo, Ryo ? répondit Yamashita en soupirant.

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? s'étonna Ryo.

-L'afficheur Nishikido, l'afficheur, tu as le même, lui répondit amusé Tomohisa.

-Ah oui, juste, lui répondit bêtement Ryo, gêné de sa bêtise.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? s'agaça le garçon au bout du combiné, ce que Ryo pouvais être lent parfois…

-Ah ! Je viens te chercher ?

-Quand ?

-La semaine des cinq jeudi et deux dimanche ! ironisa Nishikido. Tantôt tiens ! Quand j'ai fini mon sac !

-Euuuh, je sais me déplacer seul…

-Mais…

-Non, je vais venir seul, j'en ai encore pour longtemps.

-Ben je t'aiderais ! s'exclama Ryo.

-Non Ryo, on se rejoint à… euh… Koyama a dit où on devait se rejoindre ? demanda Yamashita.

-Merde !

-Bon c'est pas grave, il va surement nous envoyer un sms, bon je raccroche je termine de faire ma valise.

-Mais… commença Ryo tout de suite coupé par Tomohisa.

-A tantôt Ryo.

Et il raccrocha, laissant Ryo sur le cul. En plus de l'avoir envoyé balader, il venait de lui raccrocher au nez ! Oui, ils allaient avoir une grande discussion au onsen !

Du côté des trois autres garçons il régnait un silence pesant, que Koyama s'empressa de lever.

-Bon ! Vous devez préparer vos sacs pour une semaine.

-Une semaine ? l'interrompit Shige.

-Oui ! sourit Koyama.

-Mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Tegoshi.

-Il faut prévoir quelque chose pour manger ? demanda Shigeaki.

-Nan, on a tout sur place, vous devez juste prendre de quoi vous vêtir. On a des serviettes, des peignoirs, brosses à dents, et tous les produits nécessaires.

-Trop cool ! s'exclama Yuya.

-Ne ? En plus on va être tous les six, ca va être génial !

-Que tous les six ? demanda Shige.

-Ben oui pourquoi ?

-Y a personne d'autre qui vient ? C'est un onsen privé ?

-Non, mais quand nous on y va, on préfère qu'il n'y ait personne, donc on le réserve pour nous. Bon ! Vous allez préparer vos affaires ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! répondit Tegoshi en sautillant sur place.

-Bon rendez-vous à la gare nord de Tokyo à 20h ?

-Okey ! répondirent en cœur les deux gagnants.

Sur ce Koyama leur fit signe et s'en alla chez lui préparer aussi son sac. Il avait bien commencé quand la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interpella. Il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait.

-Oui ? demanda Koyama.

-C'est où qu'on se rejoint et à quelle heure ? lui demanda une voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

-Pardon ?

-Le lieu et l'heure… s'impatienta la voix.

-C'est qui ?

-C'est moi abruti ! Ryo Nishikido ! s'énerva ledit Ryo.

-Aaaah, Ryo comment vas-tu ?

-Mais je vais le tuer… siffla Ryo.

-Euuuh, je suis toujours là… s'avanca Koyama.

-Plus pour longtemps si tu continue à me faire perdre mon temps !

-Tout doux Ryo, je t'ai rien fait moi ! T'as pas eu ta dose de Pi ?

-Je vais te buter ! déclara comme un fait Ryo avec une voix ennuyée.

-Mais non, tu m'aimes et sans moi, pas d'onsen !

-En parlant de ça tient… commença avec une voix doucereuse Ryo.

-Ouiiiiiii ?

-C'EST OU ET A QUELLE HEURE !

-Oïï ! Mes oreilles !

-Keiiiii…

-A la gare nord de Tokyo !

-L'heure maintenant ?

-20h, grogna Koyama.

-Bien ! Je préviens les autres, tu va encore oublier sinon…

-Eh !

Il n'eut pas le temps de placer quelque chose que Ryo lui raccrocha au nez.

-Sympa…

Il continua de faire son sac, vers 19h30 il se mit en route vers la gare.

Une fois sur place il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le premier arrivé. Tegoshi sautait partout tout en faisant gaiement la conversation à Yamashita et Shige était assis sur un des sièges avec un bouquin en main. Il releva la tête plongeant son regard dans celui de Koyama qui lui offrit un énorme sourire.

Sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant Kato rougir et détourner les yeux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Yamashita.

-Massu et Ryo ? demanda-t-il.

-Ici ! s'éleva une voix dans son dos qu'il reconnut comme celle de Masuda.

-Taka-chan ! Ryo-chan! s'exclama Koyama.

-Toi ! grogna ledit Ryo-chan en s'approchant dangereusement de sa cible. Je vais te tuer !

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit Koyama en lui sautant au cou.

Shige et Yamashita froncèrent leurs sourcils d'un même mouvement.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Koyama se décolla des bras de Ryo et s'exclama :

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ca mais si on ne veut pas rater le bus faudrait penser à y aller !

-Il part à quelle heure le bus ? demanda Nishikido, légèrement anxieux…

Logique quand on connait bien Koyama Keiichiro.

-Il part à 20h15, déclara Keii-chan avec un grand sourire.

Les trois garçons populaires lancèrent un regard à leur montre, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes… Il était 20h10…

-Et merde… commença Yamashita

-J'aurai pas dit mieux… continua Nishikido.

-Et si on se dépêchait ? proposa Masuda.

Shige, surpris des commentaires des trois garçons lança un regard à la montre de Tegoshi et se leva comme un flèche.

-Va falloir courir ? s'enthousiasma Yuya.

-Je pense que oui… lui répondit Shige.

-On aura jamais le temps ! s'exlama Ryo. Koyama baka !

-Je cours vite je vais stopper le bus !

Sur ce Tegoshi s'enfuit aussi vite que l'éclair.

-Il est rapide… commença Koyama étonné.

-Plus que rapide… rajouta Masuda, scotché.

-Pas comme vous ! s'énnerva Ryo.

-Allons-y, avec un peu de chance Tegoshi aura réussi à arrêter le bus, les interrompit Shige.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les cinq au pas de course en direction de l'embarcation du bus.

Tegoshi était déjà là et se chamaillait avec le chauffeur.

-Mais puisque je vous dis qu'ils vont arriver !

-Désolé mon garçon, l'heure c'est l'heure ! déclara le chauffeur.

-Oui mais non !

-Mon garçoooon, laisse ces portes se fermer !

-Nan !

-Gamin ? s'énerva le conducteur.

-Mais puisque…

-Ca suffit ! coupa le chauffeur, lâche ces portes ou sinon…

-Ou sinon quoi ? le coupa Masuda qui venait d'apparaitre derrière Tegoshi, lui caressant mine de rien le flanc.

Yuya sursauta, mais ne se défila pas, bloquant toujours les portes.

-Euuuuh… rien ! S'empressa de dire le chauffeur, voyant l'autre garçon arriver. Bon, montez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! termina-t-il en grommelant.

-C'est pas ce qu'il disait y a deux minute, bouda Yuya.

Le conducteur de bus lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est pas grave, lui chuchota Masuda à l'oreille.

Yuya frissonna, nan mais ho ! Il était trop près la ! Il lui lança un regard noir. Masuda ricana et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, ensuite il entra dans le bus avec son sac de voyage pour se diriger dans le fond sous les yeux choqués de Tegoshi.

Shige lui tendit son sac, sac que Yuya regarda comme si c'était un OVNI, pas encore remis du baiser qui avait fait bugger son cerveau. Shige soupira et poussa Tegoshi afin qu'il avance dans le bus, il le fit monter à l'étage et le força à s'asseoir. Il casa les deux sacs de voyage dans le porte bagage et s'installa à côté de son ami.

Les quatre autres garçons aussi montèrent à l'étage casèrent leurs bagages et s'installèrent, Yamashita s'assit à une place, deux rangées de siège derrière leur kouhai, vite rejoins par Koyama qui lança un regard espiègle à un Ryo plus que furax.

Masuda s'installa donc au siège juste derrière Tegoshi avec un grand sourire. Quand il était passé devant le siège du garçon et son ami il avait bien vu qu'il avait le regard dans le vide, ce qui lui procurait une immense satisfaction. Ryo s'installa ensuite à côté de Masuda grommelant un "j'aurai sa peau" qui n'assurai rien de bon pour Koyama.

Remarquant que son ami n'était toujours pas revenu à la réalité Shige passa une main au ralenti devant ses yeux.

Tegoshi sursauta.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh !

-Moins fort Tesshi, on est dans le bus ! le réprimanda Shige en bouchant ses oreilles.

Pas que son ami avait la voix perçante hein… mais si en fait !

-Mais… Mais… Mais… !

-Mais ?

-Pourquoi mooooooi ? se plaignit-il.

-On en a déjà parlé…

-C'est de moi qu'on parle ? demanda Masuda passant sa tête au dessus du siège de Tegoshi.

Tegoshi se tourna et leva la tête, faisant face au visage de Masuda qui se rapprochait doucement.

-De qui d'autre ? siffla Yuya. Qui est-ce qui fout le bordel dans ma tête ? Qui chamboule toutes mes pensées ? Qui me met le cœur sans dessus dessous ? Qui…

-Yuya… le coupa Shige.

Masuda avait la bouche grande ouverte et fût encore plus surpris quand une rougeur plus qu'évidente teinta les joues de son vis-à-vis.

Yuya se retourna vers Shige et le regarda gravement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-il.

-Beaucoup de choses que tu n'aurais pas voulu que Masuda-sempai sache avant toi.

-Oh… Je vais faire un tour…

-On est dans un bus Tego…

-Un petit tour…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait vers le premier étage du bus, bien décidé à faire la conversation au chauffeur s'il le fallait. Il était abasourdi, il savait que souvent il ne réfléchissait pas et sortait la vérité sans faire exprès, mais là c'était… beaucoup trop embarrassant ! Et impossible aussi ! Comment Masuda pourrait-il lui mettre le cœur sans dessus dessous ?

Mieux valait ne pas chercher à savoir…

Masuda avait observé le retrait du garçon avec un œil perplexe, il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ?

-Euuuh… commença-t-il.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de te dire quoi que ce soit, le coupa Shige.

-Mais… Un tout ti peu expliquer ? supplia Masuda.

-Expliquer quoi ? s'étonna Shige tournant son regard sur le garçon toujours penché sur le dossier du siège.

-Ce qui vient de se passer, ce qu'il a dit et pourquoi il est parti peut-être ? répondit-il avec ironie.

-Ce qui vient de se passer, soupira Shige, Yuya a dit les premières choses qui lui venaient à la tête. Ce qu'il a dit, tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin. Et pourquoi il est parti ? A ton avis ?

-Ben j'en sais rien, je n'aurais pas demandé sinon ! Et ça m'éclaire pas plus sur ce qu'il a dit.

-Masuda, je ne suis pas l'interprète de Yuya.

-Oui mais tu es son meilleur ami ! Et j'ai besoin d'un dessin !

Masuda était vraiment confus, il avait du mal à accepter ce qu'il avait compris du coup de colère de Tegoshi. Shige fronça les sourcils. Il le faisait exprès ou il ne comprenait vraiment pas ? Il poussa donc un long soupir.

-Demande le lui, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce qu'il pense.

-Mais…

-Fin de la discution !

Sur cette dernière parole, Shige sortit un livre de son sac et se plongea dedans, ignorant volontairement Masuda.

Masuda était abasourdit. Il avait du culot ! Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais fût interrompu par Koyama.

-On a cinq heures de trajet jusqu'à Niigata, je vous conseille de dormir ! Comme Pi tiens ! Il est déjà loin au pays des merveilles !

Faux ! Depuis que Yamashita s'était installé il avait fermé les yeux et fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas affronter Ryo, il savait que Ryo n'allait pas continuer à laisser les choses continuer bien sagement, mais le plus tard serait le mieux ! Il faisait donc semblant de dormir. Ryo avait pesté bien entendu, mais il était bien trop gentil pour réveiller son ami.

Il décida donc de le confronter à l'onsen.

Tegoshi une fois descendu se réveilla d'un coup… Quelle connerie il avait encore dit ? Il se tapa la tête contre un des pans du bus, en mousse à son plus grand désarroi, mais le bruit interpella quand même le chauffeur.

-Tu fais quoi gamin ? Tu vas réveiller les passagers !

-Je déprime… soupira Tegoshi.

Le conducteur le regarda d'un œil dépité, ce jeune garçon ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa fille quand elle faisait ses crises existentielles, il eut un soupir résigné, sa gentillesse le perdrait.

-Viens me raconter ce qui ne va pas, soupira-t-il résigné.

Tegoshi lui lança un regard surprit, il était persuader que le chauffeur le détestait !

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à côté du chauffeur et lui déballa tout. Il fut lui-même surprit de ce qu'il avoua.

-Et donc, depuis ce stupide paris j'ai toujours envie de le voir, le taquiner et tout. Mais ça c'est retourné contre moi ! Maintenant c'est lui qui me taquine, et je n'arrive pas à lui répondre !

En plus, là tout de suite, je lui ai dit des trucs que je ne savais même pas que je pensais, et quand je dis des choses comme ça c'est quand je les pense mais que je ne me les avoue pas ! C'est fou ! Impossible même !

-Calme toi mon garçon, ce genre de trouble ça arrive constamment à ton âge, par contre que ce soit vis-à-vis d'un garçon c'est surprenant !

-Oui mais c'est quoi se trouble !

-Tu es amoureux de lui voilà tout ! déclara le conducteur.

-Pas possible ! s'outra Yuya.

-Ben si.

-Nan ! Jamais !

-Jamais ? répéta le chauffeur.

-Ja-mais ! re répéta Yuya, insistant sur chaque syllabe.

-M'enfin mon garçon, ouvre les yeux !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher !

-D'accord…

Tegoshi se releva pour monter rejoindre son siège.

-Et ! Mon garçon ! l'interpella une dernière fois le chauffeur.

Yuya se tourna à moitié.

-Aimer n'est pas une tare, c'est même la plus belle chose sur terre !

-Oui mais…

-Pas de mais ! Allez zou !

Tegoshi lui offrit un sourire éblouissant avant de lancer un "Merci" attendrissant. Il reprit son chemin vers son siège, cette conversation l'avait un peu calmé et fait reprendre ses esprits. Il aimait Masuda. Maintenant qu'il savait ça il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffe ! Foi de Tegoshi, Masuda serait à lui ! C'est sur ces belles pensées qu'il prit place sur son siège, essayant de ne pas bousculer Shige qui s'était endormi sur son bouquin. Il lui enleva ses lunettes, prit son livre, mit le garde page et rangea le tout dans un endroit sécurisé.

-Tu avais raison, murmura Tegoshi à l'oreille de son ami endormi. Comme toujours, et tu ne va surement pas être d'accord avec mes futurs agissements, mais tant pis. Je t'adore !

Sur ce il l'embrassa sur la joue, s'installa confortablement et s'endormit aussi tôt.

Le bus était rempli du silence de personnes endormis, le chauffeur sourit, oui, il avait un boulot formidable. Il sourit encore plus en pensant au jeune garçon qui devait surement vivre sa première histoire d'amour, s'il avait bien comprit toute son histoire, ce ne serait absolument pas facile pour lui, mais il espérait que tout se déroulerait bien. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un message :

"Je t'aime mon ange. Tu me manques toi et ta crise d'adolescence ! Bonne nuit, papa."

La réponse ne tarda pas :

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je t'aime aussi, on se voit le week-end prochain de toute façon. Fait attention à la route ! =D chuuuu 3 Aya."

Le chauffeur sourit. Vivement le week-end qu'il revoit sont adorable gamine !


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Le Chemin jusqu'à l'onsen de Niigata fut long… très long… Surtout pour Ryo qui n'avait pas fermé les yeux du chemin. Il était maudit, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir ? A cause de Yamashita. Pourquoi n'était-il pas assis à côté de lui ? A oui… car Yamashita s'était directement installé à côté de Koyama. Il avait donc du s'installer à côté de Masuda.

Masuda qui gesticulait dans tous les sens pour trouver une bonne position. Pas facile dans un bus, pourtant il dormait à point fermé.

Il entendit ensuite des pas approcher de lui, il reconnu vite la démarche de Tegoshi qui s'installa à sa place, il avait mit du temps à revenir… Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose mais il n'y comprit rien. Bah, pas grave. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à bouger, s'il restait là il allait péter un câble. Il se leva de son siège et s'avança dans l'allée pour descendre. Il s'arrêta à côté du siège de Pi. Comme il était côté couloir il pouvait le voir totalement.

Et pour la première fois, Ryo lui trouva une beauté différente.

Tomohisa avait toujours était un modèle de beauté pour Ryo, mais c'était différent, là il le trouvait beau, désirable… Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser de telle chose ?

Inconsciemment il posa le bout de ses doigts sur le visage de son meilleur ami, caressant légèrement sa joue. Il fit un bon magistral en entendant Yamashita murmurer "Ryo" dans son sommeil.

Le cerveau de Ryo était en mode bug… Il ferait mieux de ne pas rester là… Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du magnifique visage de son ami. Il devait se ressaisir maintenant s'il ne voulait pas faire de bêtise…

Malgré son discours mental il reposa sa main, en entière cette fois, sur la joue de Yamashita, il s'accroupit, se mettant à la hauteur de Pi. Il approcha son visage, il avait une irrésistible envie de poser ses lèvres contre celle du garçon endormi, mais il se retint, posant juste son front sur celui de son ami.

-Il faut qu'on parle, cette distance me rend fou… murmura Ryo, toujours collé au front de son ami.

-Ryo… soupira Tomohisa, toujours dans les limbes profonds du sommeil.

Ryo se releva précipitamment, rompant tout contact avec le garçon, il se dirigea promptement vers les escaliers, les descendant en vitesse.

Le chauffeur toujours concentré sur sa route sursauta, il pensait que tout le monde dormait maintenant, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui avant de reposer son regard sur la route.

-Et bien mon garçon, sortit-il. Tu m'as l'air bien tourmenté, un cauchemar ?

-J'aurais préféré, souffla Ryo.

-Allez, viens t'asseoir ici et dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout !

Pour il ne savait quelle raison ce vieil homme lui inspirait confiance. Il s'installa donc à côté de lui, commençant son récit.

-Mon meilleur ami m'évite pour je ne sais quelle raison depuis bientôt une semaine. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et voilà qu'en plus mon esprit divague maintenant !

-Vous avez discuté ? demanda le conducteur.

-Non ! J'arrive pas à le coincer dans un coin !

-Oh… belle image… tu parles d'un insecte à exterminer ?

Ryo le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Un insecte à exterminer ? s'étonna Nishikido.

-Oui, le coincer dans un coin, soit tu parles d'un insecte soit d'un amant, hasarda le conducteur.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du faire cette comparaison en voyant les yeux de Nishikido s'ouvrir bien grand.

-Un amant ? répéta-il.

-Enfin, se rattrapa le conducteur, façon de parler bien sûr.

-Comment ça amant ? demanda Ryo.

C'était au tour du conducteur de faire des yeux ronds.

-Et bien, quand deux personnes s'entendent vraiment bien et commence à éprouver un certain désir pour…

-J'ai pas besoin d'un dessin ! Je connais le cours des choses ! Le coupa Ryo, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

-Et bien quand tu demandes comment…

-C'est pas ça, comment vous avez pu penser quelque chose comme ça ?

-Surement à cause du gamin avant toi, marmonna le chauffeur.

-Le gamin ? s'étonna Ryo.

-Oui, il vient juste de se découvrir amoureux.

- Ce ne serait pas Tegoshi ?

-J'en sais rien, le gamin qui a bloqué le bus pour pas que vous le ratiez.

-Tegoshi ! s'exclama Ryo. Il est donc amoureux de Masuda, reprit-il plus doucement.

-Je te conseille de parler avec ton ami, continua le conducteur, ne voulant pas en dire plus sur la discussion précédente, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Si ça reste comme ça, ça ne va pas aller.

-Et je fais quoi moi s'il m'évite ? ironisa Ryo.

-Et ben, bloque-le dans un coin ! se moqua le chauffeur.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire ! Merci !

Sur ce il se releva rapidement montant déjà les escaliers avant que le conducteur ne puisse en placer une.

-Att… Mince, il va vraiment le faire… J'espère que ça va aller…

Il se reconcentra totalement sur la route. Ryo se trouva rapidement en face de son meilleur ami, il sourit sadiquement et se baissa pour glisser à l'oreille du garçon endormi :

-Demain, toi et moi on va parler, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il sourit, satisfait sous le soupir de son ami. Il se releva et s'installa à sa place. Il regarda sa montre, encore trois heures de route. Il réussit à s'endormir au bout de dix minutes.

Le bus se gara devant l'onsen de Niigata, il y avait six passagers qui devaient descendre ici. Il actionna le microphone.

-Niigata, Onsen "Himitsu no Paradise".

Masuda se réveilla immédiatement, secouant Ryo.

-Hmmm, quoi ? grogna celui-ci.

-On est arrivé, faut réveiller les autres.

-Mouais…

Ryo se leva, encore la tête dans le cul, il n'était qu'une heure et demi du matin.

Il secoua sans scrupule aucun Koyama et Yamashita tandis que Masuda s'occupait des deux autres, prenant un réel plaisir à caresser le visage du bel ange endormit. Ange qui rougit comme une jeune jouvencelle en remarquant comment Masuda l'avait réveillé.

-Euh… bafouilla-t-il.

-On y est, tu réveilles Kato ?

-Ou… Oui…

Il s'occupa de réveiller son meilleur ami tandis que Masuda retourna à sa place dans le but de prendre son bagage.

-Dernier appel, disais le micro. Niigata, Onsen "Himitsu no Paradise",

Niigata, Onsen "Himitsu no Paradise", répéta-il.

Les six garçons prirent en vitesse leurs sacs de voyage et descendirent en trombes l'escalier.

-Bah, c'est pas trop tôt, leur fit le chauffeur avec un grand sourire.

Koyama, Masuda, et Kato sortirent du bus avec juste un au revoir.

-Au revoir ojisan, sortit à son tour Tegoshi

-Bonne continuation gamin, lui répondit le chauffeur.

Tegoshi lui fit un énorme sourire avant de sauter à pied joint hors du bus.

-Merci m'sieur, lui lança Ryo en sortant du bus.

- C'est pas un insecte ! s'écria le chauffeur, s'attirant un regard étonné de Yamashita.

-Un insecte ? demanda-t-il.

-Son ami.

-Pardon ?

-Nan, rien, bon voyage.

-Merci…

Yamashita lui lança un sourire hésitant avant de descendre à son tour du bus.

Une fois les quatre amis dehors Koyama déclara.

-Cette nuit on dort tous dans la même pièce, on répartira tout ça après une bonne nuit de sommeil. D'accord ?

-D'accord ! s'écrièrent en cœur le reste du groupe, tout le monde était fatigués.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans l'onsen, les quartes propriétaires guidèrent les invités jusqu'à une grande pièce ou étaient les futons.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se mettre en pyjama, se mettant juste à leur aise pour pouvoir dormir.

Le lendemain, Yamashita fût le premier à se réveiller, du moins le croyait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la paire d'yeux de Ryo fixé sur lui, il sursauta, s'assaillant d'un bon et rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ry… Ry… Ryo… tu m'observes depuis longtemps ? bafouilla-t-il.

Ryo lança un regard négligeant à sa montre et refixa son ami.

-Trente minute, déclara-il avec un grand sourire.

-Trente… mais tu n'es pas bien ? s'outra-il.

-Mieux que bien, lui sourit Ryo.

-Que… Quoi… Arg !

Sans plus de cérémonie il attrapa son sac et se leva, sortant de la pièce, bien décidé d'aller dans sa chambre attitrée, oubliant juste un détail… Il partageait sa chambre avec Ryo.

Ryo attrapa à son tour son sac et suivit son ami, lui laissant un peu de distance, vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel il était il avait surement oublié que c'était LEUR chambre.

Yamashita avait déjà jeté son sac sur son lit, et oui, il avait beau être dans un onsen les chambre était décoré à l'occidental.

Il commença à se déshabiller, retirant précipitamment son pull avec énervement. Il sursauta en entendant un raclement de gorge. Il se retourna, faisant face à Ryo.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-C'est NOTRE chambre, le coupa Ryo en insistant sur le "notre".

Yamashita resta immobile quelques secondes puis se ressaisit.

-Oh… dit-il simplement. Je vais voir pour me trouver une autre chambre.

Il s'avança, voulant passer à côté de Ryo qui était devant la porte d'entrée.

Malheureusement, sa remarque avait fait mouche, Ryo était hors de lui, il allait l'ignorer encore combien de temps ? Soit ! Technique de l'insecte !

Quand Yamashita passa à côté de lui, essayant a tout prit de ne pas le frôler il l'attrapa par le poignet. Ryo ferma la porte dans un claquement, faisant fasse à Tomohisa, le poignet toujours enserrer dans sa main.

A ce moment Ryo faisait peur. Il avait le visage fermé et le regard noir.

-Ryo… tenta Yamashita.

Mais il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le corps de son ami contre le sien…

-Voilà, on va pouvoir parler maintenant, sortit Nishikido d'une voix froide.


	23. Chapter 22

Attention LEMON !

Chapitre 22

Yamashita était terrifié ! La situation aurait pu être digne d'un de ses meilleurs fantasmes mais penser que ce qui se passait se déroulait dans la réalité le tétanisait.

Ryo regarda Pi se recroqueviller sur lui-même et fût horrifié d'en éprouver un plaisir malsain… Soit, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il allait enfin l'avoir sa discussion !

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, faisant frôler leurs torses, inconsciemment il posa les yeux sur la paire de lèvres qui lui faisait face, il serait tellement facile de les attraper pour les torturer délicieusement… Il se rapprocha un peu plus, tandis que Yamashita poussait un gémissement d'appréhension.

Il nous faisait quoi le Ryo là ? Il dormait encore, y avait pas d'autre solution !

Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher la porte s'ouvrit en grand, les faisant sursauter mais pas se détacher pour autant, laissant apparaître Tegoshi. Tegoshi qui rougit devant la scène… Oh oh, mauvais timing.

-Heuuu… commença Yuya avant de lancer d'une voix rapide et nerveuse : je cherchais les toilettes, Massu occupe la salle de bain où elles sont et il m'a dit que j'en trouverais une dans les environs !

Ryo avait le regard le plus terrifiant que Tomohisa n'avait jamais vu… Pauvre Tegoshi… Ou pauvre de lui, se dit-il quand Ryo replaça son regard dans le sien.

-Bouge pas ! ordonna-t-il.

Il se détacha de son meilleur ami, agrippa Tegoshi par le poignet l'entrainant à sa suite dans le couloir. Il ouvrit une porte et balança Tegoshi dans la pièce.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! hurla Tegoshi. Y'a Massuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

En effet, c'était les toilettes/salle de bain que Masuda avait commencé à squatter, il était déjà torse nu et avait à peine commencé à déboutonner son pantalon.

-M'en fou, t'y repensera à deux fois avant de m'interrompre à l'avenir !

Sur ce il prit la clef, ferma la porte et la verrouilla ! Ricana sous le cri de désespoir de son kouhai… Bien fait !

Il se redirigea vers sa chambre et vit rouge en voyant son ami essayer de prendre la poudre d'escampette par le balcon… malheureusement, ou heureusement, selon le point de vue, Yamashita avait oublié que les balcons étaient verrouillés et que la clef était chez le concierge… ou chez Koyama…

Il grinça des dents et attendit que Yamashita abandonne sa fuite désespérée et se retourne. Chose qui arriva plus vite que Ryo ne l'avait prévu.

Yamashita, depuis la sortie de Ryo de la pièce, avait essayé de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici sans passer par le couloir, donc devant son ami. Il n'avait rien trouvé avant de bloquer sur les balcons. Il se précipita devant et essaya de les ouvrir, essayer… oui car il avait complètement zappé que les balcons restaient fermés jusqu'à ce que les locataires de la pièce soient installés, chose pas encore tout à fait faite. Il soupira de dépit et se retourna, se figeant…

Ryo était là, les bras croisés, le regardant sévèrement de son regard : tu me cherches c'est ça ?

D'un coup Ryo bondit, empêchant Tomohisa d'anticiper une esquive. Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, il le replaqua contre le mur, se recollant à lui.

-Ryo… commença Tomohisa.

-La ferme et écoute moi !

Yamashita essaya de se faire tout petit alors que Nishikido commença à lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, faisant de plus en plus rougir Pi.

-J'en ai marre ! Tu es mon meilleur ami bordel, je t'aimais comme un frère ! Merde ! Et toi, tu t'éloignes de moi comme ça ! Sans explications, t'imagine tous les scénarios que je me suis fait ! En plus y a toutes ses idées vraiment pas catholique qui m'envahissent à chaque fois que je te vois ! Merde ! Je te désire ! Pire ! Enfin pas pour moi, je t'aime !

Sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre la moindre objection, il plongea sur ses lèvres.

Yamashita répondit vite au baiser, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son… ami ? amant ? amoureux ? De son Ryo, approfondissant l'échange.

Ryo glissa une de ses jambes entre celle de Tomohisa, lui procurant un délicieux gémissement.

La chaleur montait dans la pièce, Yamashita avait de plus en plus chaud, et les frictions sur son membre n'arrangeait absolument rien…

-Ryooooo, gémit Tomohisa en se séparant des lèvres de son aimé.

-Oui ? demanda Ryo en longeant dans sa nuque.

-A… arrête…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… je vais…

-Tu vas quoi ?

-Je vais… haaaaaaaaaaaaan ! termina-t-il dans un gémissement.

Ryo avait sournoisement glissé sa main dans son pantalon, le caressant à travers son boxer, tout en lui suçant le cou, sur qu'il allait avoir un magnifique suçon !

-Pas grave… continue de gémir, j'adore ça !

-Haaaaaaan, Ryo.

Sans plus de douceur Nishikido le balança sur le lit, car un mur n'était pas très confortable pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

Il lui enleva son T-shirt, commençant à embrasser son torse sous les gémissements de plus en plus fort de Pi.

Pi était vraiment à bout, si ça continuait il allait jouir juste avec des attouchements mineurs. Pas vraiment d'accord de venir comme ça, il retourna la situation, surplombant son amant. Il lui enleva aussi son T-shirt et admira le magnifique spécimen qui lui faisait face… Bon dieu qu'il était beau.

Ryo pas très heureux de cette domination agrippa la nuque de Yamashita et l'embrassa. Tout prit dans leur baiser, Tomohisa ne sentit pas Ryo ouvrir son pantalon et le lui enlever.

Il retourna la situation à son avantage.

-Ryooooooooooooo !

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Arrête de jouer !

-A tes ordres !

Ryo se débarrassa de son pantalon et caleçon avant de faire de même avec le boxer de son vis-à-vis quand il bloqua…

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?

-Euuuh… Pi… commença Ryo hésitant.

-Mmmh ? demanda Pi.

-Comment… enfin… euuh…

Yamashita le regarda dans les yeux et sourit sous la gêne apparente de son meilleur ami. Il se redressa, se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

-Laisse-moi faire.

Ryo hocha la tête, laissant Tomo renverser à nouveau leu position.

Yamashita s'installa à califourchon sur son amour et commença à sucer ses doigts de manière subjective tout en balançant son bassin, faisant des vas et vient sur la verge gonflée de Nishikido.

Ryo gémit fortement, stimulé par la vision que lui offrait Tomohisa mais aussi du frottement de son sexe sous le fessier de son amant.

Tomohisa se pencha, échangea un baiser passionné avec son amant tout en se préparant. Il se doutait que Ryo n'accepterait pas d'être dominé et il était absolument hors de question qu'ils s'arrêtent ici !

Il s'enfonça directement deux doigts, il se masturbait déjà de cette façon en pensant à Ryo, donc cette intrusion ne le gêna nullement. Il commença un mouvement de vas et viens alternant avec des mouvements de ciseaux afin de bien se préparer, il entra ensuite un troisième doigt, tapant contre sa prostate. Il gémit dans le baiser. Ensuite, il retira ses doigts, attrapa la verge tendu de son amour et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Prêt ?

-Je… je crois… lui répondit Ryo, hésitant.

Yamashita lui sourit et le réembrassa, Ryo répondit aussitôt, comme un drogué en manque. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il adorait ses lèvres !

D'un coup, Ryo se sentit enserré par un fourreau étroit, il ne sût retenir un gémissement guttural de sortir de sa gorge. Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que Tomo était étroit !

Yamashita aussi gémit, à moitié d'inconfort et à moitié de plaisir. Il commença un mouvement ascendant et descendant sur le sexe dressé de son amant.

-AAAAAAh ! TOMO ! hurla Ryo en posant ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme le surplombant.

-Haaaaan… gémit Tomohisa en retour.

Il continua son mouvement de va et viens, devenant de plus en plus lent au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait, ses mouvements étaient doux et frottaient doucement contre sa prostate.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Ryo n'y tient plus et renversa la situation, commençant des allées venues de plus en plus rapide et puissante, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus hauts et aigus de la part de Tomo, on pouvait clairement entendre des "plus vite, plus fort, encore, etc".

Ils jouirent à quelques poussées d'intervalle.

D'abord Yamashita, sa prostate ayant été percutée encore et encore avec insistance, il avait vu des étoiles et n'avait pu se retenir de jouir en criant le prénom de son amant.

Ensuite Ryo, qui en sentant Tomohisa se resserrer autour de lui, continua deux trois mouvements de va et viens avant de jouir à son tour.

Nishikido s'écroula sur Yamashita, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

Tomohisa esquissa un sourire.

-Moi aussi, mais tu es lourd tu sais ?

Ryo ricana avant de se déplacer, s'installant à côté de son amour et le prit dans ses bras, afin de profiter de ce repos post-orgasmique.

-Et… euuuh… tenta Tomo.

-Oui ?

-On… enfin… je veux dire…

-C'est oui !

Yamashita sourit doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ryo, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose et de se redresser.

-Et Tegoshi ? demanda-t-il.

-Et merde ! Je l'ai enfermé avec Taka !


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Yuya fixa son regard sur Takahisa et rougit instantanément… C'était pas de sa faute ! Il était occupé à se dessaper ! Et bon sang qu'il était bien foutu !

Tegoshi fit glisser inconsciemment ses yeux sur le torse de son sempai. Un torse à faire fantasmer la première fille de passage. Un torse musclé sans avoir l'air d'un bodybuildé.

-La vue te plait ? demanda Masuda d'une voix taquine.

Tegoshi se ressaisit aussitôt, rougissant et bafouillant :

-N… non… je…

-Non ? Je n'ai pas un beau torse ? demanda Takahisa, jouant avec le trouble de son kouhai.

-Non ! Enfin si… si… Mais… je voulais dire… s'embrouilla Yuya.

Masuda éclata de rire. En effet la situation était risible et Tegoshi aurait aussi pu rire de sa bêtise s'il n'avait pas son… son quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'aurait su le dire, il avait peut-être découvert qu'il l'aimait un petit peu mais ceci n'arrangeait absolument rien ! Pire même, il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout ! Alors se retrouver enfermé dans la même pièce que lui…

Et merde ! Ils étaient enfermés !

Tegoshi se retourna vers la porte et tenta, vainement, de l'ouvrir. Jouant même du poing, mais comme on ne fait pas de foot avec ses poings il gémit de douleur en tapant trop fort.

-Je pense que tu n'arriveras pas à ouvrir cette porte comme ça… commenta Takahisa qui avait observé la scène avec un regard moqueur.

-Et ben t'attend quoi pour m'aider ? s'énerva Yuya en lui lançant un regard noir.

-A moins d'avoir la clef… on n'arrivera pas à ouvrir cette porte.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaan ! gémit de dépit Tegoshi avec une bouille contrariée.

-Y a d'autre moyen de s'occuper, avança Takahisa, se rapprochant sournoisement vers l'autre garçon.

-Tu voulais pas te doucher ? lança en vitesse Tegoshi, ne remarquant pas directement son erreur.

-C'est vrai, consentit Masuda avec un sourire malicieux.

Il continua donc ce qu'il avait commencé avant que Yuya ne se fasse enfermer avec lui dans la salle de bain : se déshabiller. Il commença à enlever son pantalon quand Tegoshi sortit d'une voix paniquée :

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je vais prendre ma douche, répondit tout bêtement Masuda dans un haussement d'épaule.

Son attitude aurais pût être détachée s'il n'avait pas eût un énorme sourire moqueur affiché en grand sur son visage.

-Oui mais non ! s'outra Yuya. Tu ne peux pas le faire alors que je suis là !

-C'est toi qui m'a dit…

-Non ! le coupa-t-il. Je… rhabille toi !

-Pourquoi ? Tu es gêné ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Mais… mais… parce que… Parce que !

-Ooooh, ça m'aide beaucoup ça… commenta Masuda.

Plus Masuda avançait plus Yuya reculait, il se retrouva collé contre un mur, son sempai en face de lui. Sempai qui posa ses bras de part et d'autre de son kouhai.

Takahisa avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler en cet instant, Yuya était magnifique ainsi, déstabilisé et rouge de gêne. Pas facile de résister… D'ailleurs il n'essaya même pas, se rapprochant du fruit convoité : les lèvres magnifiquement rosées du plus jeune.

-Massu ? couina Tegoshi, faisant se ressaisir un tout petit peu Masuda qui se stoppa à quelques millimètres à peine de la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu… tu fais quoi là ? demanda Yuya d'une toute petite voix.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait il ne voulait pas être embrassé par lui, car il était sûr à cent pour cent que le garçon faisait cela dans l'unique but de se venger des humiliations passées.

Il fût surprit de la phrase que son sempai lâcha dans un murmure :

-J'en sais fichtrement rien… Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai envie…

Il n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde les lèvres de Yuya des yeux, ne remarquant donc pas la lueur d'espoir qui était apparut.

Il ne pût tenir d'avantage, plongeant sur la bouche de son kouhai.

Tegoshi n'esquissa aucun mouvement de retrait mais ne participait pas non plus, il était figé. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés mais ce n'était absolument pas la même chose ! C'était lui la première fois qui avait initié l'échange, et c'était tout à fait différent c'était par défi et non par envie !

Takahisa ne ressentant aucun mouvement de rejet de son compagnon, commença à bouger ses lèvres, caressant celle de Yuya.

L'échange était doux et tendre. Masuda captura la lèvre supérieure de Tegoshi, la mordillant légèrement avant de la tirer, tout aussi légèrement, en se reculant.

Yuya gémit légèrement, il avait des papillons plein le ventre, se demandant même si ces papillons ne sautaient pas en parachute dans son estomac tant la sensation était étrange… étrange mais grisante, une chaleur inconnue commença à se diffuser dans son bas ventre. Il s'accrocha aux avants bras de Massu, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ce geste ne fit qu'encourager Masuda qui déplaça ses mains, les posant sur les hanches du garçon lui faisant face, rapprochant leur bassin. Le baiser était toujours aussi tendre, quoi qu'un peu plus rapide. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes Yuya commença à participer au baiser, bougeant ses lèvres au même rythme que celle de son sempai.

Masuda avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, sentir Tegoshi coller à lui ainsi le rendait fou ! Il avait envie de plus. Il se laissa totalement transporter par ses envies, approfondissant le baiser.

Il caressa les lèvres de Yuya avec sa langue, lui demanda le passage, passage qui lui fût accordé avec un gémissement délicieux. Il s'attaqua directement à la langue de son vis-à-vis, les entrainant dans un ballet qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Tegoshi avait totalement les idées embrouillées, il était merveilleusement bien…

Masuda aussi était vraiment bien, il avait chaud… très chaud… Il sentait son membre pulser dans son boxer, inconsciemment il se frotta contre Yuya.

Yuya qui se crispa totalement en sentant le membre de son sempai contre lui.

Takahisa sentant le malaise délaissa ses lèvres et se recula, le regardant avec interrogation.

Tegoshi fixa son regard sur le sol, fuyant le regard de Takahisa

-Yuya ? demanda ce dernier, faisant sursauter le susnommé.

Tegoshi releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Masuda. Takahisa fût soufflé de tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire : de l'envie, du désir, de la peur, de l'appréhension, de l'espoir et… de l'amour ?

Il allait lui demander quoi quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Koyama qui se figea devant la scène.

En effet, c'était assez… sensuel ?

Tegoshi était toujours contre le mur, le souffle court, les joues rouges et Masuda était toujours devant lui, vêtue seulement de son boxer, les mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, le souffle aussi court et… une magnifique érection tendant le tissu de son caleçon.

-Euuuh… Je dérange peut-être ? demanda Keiichiro avec un sourire penaud.

Tegoshi encore plus, devenant presque cramoisis, avant de repousser Masuda et de s'enfuir.

Massu n'eût pas le temps de le retenir et Koyama, lui, n'eût pas l'idée de le retenir, se décalant afin de laisser passer le garçon, s'attirant un regard noir de Takahisa.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien, soupira Takahisa. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Oh… je cherchais Tegoshi pour réveiller Kato et la femme de ménage m'a dit qu'elle a vu Ryo l'enfermer ici. J'ai prit les clefs et je suis venu.

Masuda esquissa un sourire avant de lancer :

-Tu vas devoir réveiller Kato tout seul, ça m'étonnerais que tu ne recroises Tegoshi d'aussi tôt. Maintenant tu peux sortir s'il te plait ? J'ai une douche à prendre.

-A ce que je vois elle ne va pas être très chaude, se moqua Keii-chan. Au fait qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai craqué, soupira Takahisa. Maintenant dehors !

-Oui chef !

Sur ce Koyama lança la clef à Massu qui la rattrapa au vol avant de s'en aller en fermant la porte, laissant seul le garçon.

Masuda soupira de nouveau, ferma la porte à clef et enleva son dernier vêtement avant de se diriger vers la douche, ouvrant l'eau froide jusqu'à se calmer avant de la mettre à une température raisonnable.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Néanmoins, une chose était sûre, il en avait eût envie, et si c'était à refaire il le referait…

Mince alors, il était tombé amoureux du gamin… Au moins il ne le laissait pas indifférent, avec un peu de chance il pourrait envisager quelque chose ?

Il laissa ses idées dérivées et remit l'eau à une température glacé.

Avant tout, calmer sa libido !


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Koyama soupira en entendant le verrou de la salle de bain. Comment il allait faire pour retrouver Tegoshi maintenant ? Avec la position dans laquelle il les avait surprit sûr que son jeune kouhai s'était caché dans le premier trou qu'il trouverait…

Bon, une bonne douche s'imposait, après il aviserait…

Il se dirigea donc vers l'étage du dessous, connaissant l'endroit par cœur il savait qu'il pourrait trouver quatre salles de bains toutes différentes. Comme c'était, en temps normal, un onsen public il en fallait pour tous les gouts. Romantique, classe, gothique, lumineux, …

Keiichiro entra dans la première salle de bain qu'il croisa, une toute simple, juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Avec une douche et un bain carrelé.

Il se dénuda et se glissa sous la douche, se lavant en vitesse avant de se prélasser sous l'eau chaude. Il se demanda comment il allait réveiller son cher et tendre cadet… Sûrement comme la dernière fois… Sauf qu'il n'aura pas l'excuse de ne pas savoir que ce n'était pas ses lèvres qu'il devait embrasser… dommage, mine de rien ça lui avait plu…

Il resta encore cinq minutes sous la douche avant de sortir pour s'essuyer. Il prit un essuie en coton de l'armoire et retourna dans la salle où ils avaient tous dormis cette nuit.

Il sourit en voyant la vision qui s'offrait à lui : Shige était étendu sur son futon, les bras écartés, toujours endormi.

Koyama s'approcha sans un bruit, il savait bien que ce n'était pas en faisant du bruit qu'il allait réveiller son vis-à-vis mais sait-on jamais.

Il s'installa à genoux à côté de Shigeaki et passa tout doucement sa main sur sa joue. C'était une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait une irrésistible envie de parcourir tout le corps de Kato de cette manière. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement quand il descendit sa main jusque dans son cou, produisant des frissons et de la chair de poules aux endroits où il passait.

Le T-sirt large lui donnait un grand périmètre de toucher, mais trop restrein à son goût. Il glissa donc ses doigts sous le vêtement, caressant la clavicule, et sourit sous le frisson qu'eut le garçon.

Un endroit sensible ? Intéressant !

Il remonta sa main, repassant dans son cou, recaressant sa joue. Il prit ensuite le visage du bel endormi en coupe.

Pris d'une envie soudaine il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Shige, très léger, il ne voulait plus tellement le réveiller maintenant.

Il glissa ses lèvres vers le coin de l'œil, descendant vers la pommette.

Shige était déjà aux portes du réveil un peu après que Koyama ai prit son visage en coupe, mais il ne voulait pas encore sortir de sa songerie, étant persuadé que les fines attentions qu'il recevait étaient le fruit de son imagination. Il laissa s'échapper un long soupir de bien-être alors qu'une douce sensation se posait sur son front.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils quand la sensation, qui était descendue jusqu'à sa pommette, continua son avancée vers la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup, se rendant compte qu'il ne rêvait pas et tomba dans les yeux railleurs et désireux de Koyama.

-Que… commença Shige mais il fût coupé par une paire de lèvres se posant sur les siennes.

Kato était tétanisé, certes, la sensation de la bouche de son sempai sur la sienne était tout à fait plaisante mais… Pourquoi ?

Keiichiro lui ne s'était pas posé plus de question que ça. Quand Shige avait ouvert ses yeux il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser : je le veux. Donc sans plus réfléchir et laissant son instinct le guider il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son kouhai.

Et il ne regrettait rien ! De plus la sensation était plus que plaisante, grisante ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, se coller contre ce corps qui l'appelait et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il caressa la lèvre inférieure du garçon étendu avec sa langue, demandant la permission d'entrer.

Permission refusée, Shige resserra ses lèvres, empêchant toute introduction. Koyama se recula le regardant avec effarement. Sous le regard complètement perdu et les joues rouge de son vis-à-vis il éclata de rire.

Kato, lui ne rigolait pas, il fronça les sourcils et se mit en position assise, alors que Koyama s'était écroulé par terre, se serrant le ventre tellement il riait.

-Vous jouez à quoi sempai ? siffla-t-il.

- À… à… à rien… tenta-t-il de dire tant bien que mal, toujours pris dans son fou-rire.

- À rien ? s'outra Kato. Vous m'avez embrassé !

-Arrête de me vouvoyez déjà, laça Keiichiro qui avait réussi à calmer ses éclats. Ensuite, ben j'avais envie de t'embrasser et je l'ai fait !

Il lui envoya un gigantesque sourire alors que Shige ouvrait et fermait sa bouche à la mode des poissons.

Il fixa ensuite son regard sur son sempai qui attendait tranquillement son jugement.

Shige baissa la tête, se plongeant dans ses idées. Il avait envie… c'était quoi ce bordel ? Sur le coup il avait envie de le trucider, est-ce qu'il allait le faire ?

Tiens… idée intéressante. Il releva sa tête, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Koyama.

-Donc… si je suis votre… ta logique, se reprit-il, si je veux t'assommer… je le fais ?

Koyama esquissa un grand sourire, il se doutait un peu de ce que lui répondrait son cher et tendre kouhai, il avait eût le temps de l'observer et de plus ou moins bien anticiper ses réactions.

-Seulement si tu me laisses t'embrasser comme je le souhaite ! lui répliqua Koyama.

-Qu'est ce que… quoi ?

-Ben oui, je te laisse m'assommer si tu me laisses t'embrasser !

-A quoi ça va te servir ? s'exclama Kato.

-A pleiiiiiiin de choses !

-Comment ?

-Te faire éprouver des sensations vraiment sympathiques ! lui répondit Keiichiro avec un regard lubrique.

-N'importe quoi ! répliqua Shigeaki.

-Oh si si, je t'assure, susurra son sempai.

Koyama se rapprocha félinement de son kouhai, s'installant confortablement de sorte à ce que sa bouche soit à côté de l'oreille de Kato, qui ne bougeait pas, tétanisé sur le coup.

Koyama commença son explication, faisant bien attention à ce que son souffle frôle Shige. Shigeaki frissonna en sentant le souffle de Keiichiro sur son oreille et à la base de son cou, il déglutit en entendant les paroles de son aîné :

-D'abord, je me rapprocherais tout doucement de toi, rapprochant mon visage du tien, vraiment lentement, pour que tu puisses appréhender la suite. Tu seras tellement anxieux que tu ne bougeras pas d'un pouce, me laissant faire tout ce que je veux. Alors que je me rapprocherais de plus en plus, tu déglutiras, et c'est à ce moment là que je poserais mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tout doucement, un simple frôlement, je ne voudrais pas te faire fuir. Ensuite, je commencerais à mouvoir ma bouche, t'obligeant à suivre le rythme. Tu fermeras les yeux, envahis par plein de sensations qui te créeront des papillons dans le ventre. Ensuite j'essayerai d'approfondir notre baiser, glissant la langue sur tes lèvres que tu ouvriras automatiquement…

Shige avait fermé les yeux, s'imaginant très bien ce que son sempai lui racontait d'une voix sensuelle. Bien sûr, Koyama ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Je pourrais donc envahir ta bouche, je commencerais par visiter les lieux, sans te presser, doucement, amoureusement, je caresserais ton palais, faisant exprès d'éviter ta langue, te faisant languir. Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui se fassent rencontrer nos langues, et c'est ce que tu feras, impatient. Au début je te laisserais mener la dance, car ta timidité et ta retenue me feront craquer. Tu seras hésitant, tu n'oseras pas grand-chose. Mais au bout d'un moment j'imposerais ma domination, posant une main dans ta nuque et l'autre dans le bas de ton dos, te rapprochant de moi, approfondissant notre échange. Je ferais danser nos langues ensemble, dans une valse qu'elles seules pourront connaître et tu gémiras…

Il laissa passer un soupir de la barrière de ses lèvres, ce que lui racontait son aîné était tout bonnement… excitant. Il sentait peu à peu une chaleur envahir son corps.

Koyama sourit en entendant ce soupir, lui aussi commençait à avoir chaud, et continua :

-Je serais grisé par ce son et j'en voudrais plus. Je me décollerais alors de tes lèvres, te faisant grogner de frustration, pour m'attaquer à ton cou, que je dévorerais littéralement. Je commencerais par poser des centaines de baisers le long de cette gorge qui me tentera trop, ensuite je prendrais un morceau de peau entre mes dents, mordillant légèrement avant de commencer une succion, te laissant un magnifique suçon. Durant ce temps je t'aurais basculé sur le lit, t'allongeant totalement alors que je m'installerais à califourchon sur toi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Koyama avait suivit ses dires et força Shige à s'allonger, plongeant son visage dans son cou, sous les gémissements de plus en plus fréquents du garçon sous lui.

Il continua tout de même son monologue d'une voix rauque :

-La torture commencerait alors, impatient, je t'enlèverais ton T-shirt et recommencerais mes baisers. Je glisserais alors de ta gorge à ta poitrine, tandis que je te caresserais les flancs. Arrivé à l'un de tes tétons, je le taquinerais avec ma langue, avant de le mordiller, te produisant à coup sûr un gémissement de plaisir.

Il arrêta là son monologue, embrassant le cou de Kato qui gémit un peu plus fort, glissant ensuite ses mains sous le T-shirt large, commençant à caresser le poitrail de Shige.

Kato, malgré le plaisir plus qu'évident qu'il ressentait, le repoussa, se rassoyant, le souffle court et les joues cramoisie.

Koyama n'était pas en reste, lui aussi était essoufflé et désireux. Il lorgna le corps de son kouhai avant de fixer son regard sur une partie plus au sud et d'esquisser un énorme sourire fier.

Shige baissa son regard, tombant sur ce qui intéressait tant son sempai. Il rougit encore plus, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa partie intime qui s'était réveillée sans qu'il n'eût rien senti.

-Euh… je… c'est… comment dire… bafouilla-t-il.

Koyama lui sourit alors doucement, lui prenant la main et la posant sur sa propre érection.

-T'inquiète, tu n'es pas le seul.

Shige retira vivement sa main, comme si il s'était brulé, provoquant un ricanement moqueur de Koyama. Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand Masuda entra dans la pièce.

-Koya… commença-t-il avant de se taire.

Il eût un sourire railleur avant de lancer d'une voix taquine :

-Chacun à son tour, ne ?

-Sauf que tu n'interromps rien du tout, lui lança Koyama, faussement contrit.

Masuda lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Koyama, je vais me reprendre une douche ! Froide, sauf si tu me rejoins mon cœur, lança-t-il à Shige avec un clin d'œil.

Il posa ensuite un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Masuda lança un regard moqueur à Shige qui était complètement perdu.

-A quoi il joue ? demanda Shige pour lui-même.

-Je pense qu'il t'aime bien, lui répondit Masuda.


	26. Chapter 25

/!\ Lemon

Chapitre 25

-Je vais prendre une douche, déclara Yamashita en se levant du lit.

Une fois hors du lit il se baisse, prenant de quoi se changer dans son sac.

-Humm, Tomo, tu devrais pas te trimbaler aussi peu habillé devant moi, souffla sensuellement Ryo en se relevant dans le lit, lorgnant son petit ami avec envie.

Tomohisa posa un regard interrogatif sur Ryo avant de baisser les yeux sur lui et rougit.

-Pervers ! dit-il.

-Mais pas du tout ! Tu m'as frustré assez longtemps tu ne crois pas ? Au fait et si tu m'expliquais ?

-Douche ! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant en vitesse vers la salle de bain de la chambre.

Ryo esquissa un sourire, lui aussi prendrait bien une douche… Il attendit deux minutes après que l'eau se soit mise à couler pour se lever et se diriger à son tour vers la salle de bain.

Il poussa la porte et sourit tendrement à la vue de son amant sous la douche. Il était tout simplement magnifique, les mains plaquées contre la paroi, la tête baissée et l'eau dégoulinant sur son corps.

Il s'avança sans un bruit, de toute manière même s'il sautait à pieds joints, Pi ne risquait pas de l'entendre

Il ouvrit la cabine de douche et se colla à son amant qui sursauta.

-Ryo ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je me douche, lui répondit Ryo en glissant ses lèvres dans le cou de son amour.

-Mais j'y suis ! s'exclama Yamashita avec une voix aiguë et rendu fluette par la surprise.

-Sans blague ? se moqua Ryo en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Ry… Ry… Ryo… bafouilla-t-il.

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Je… Mais…

-Oui mon cœur ? ricana Ryo.

-Je veux prendre ma douche ! s'outra Tomohisa.

-Mais moi aussi !

-Pas ensemble !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Nishikido s'amusait comme un fou, il adorait le trouble de son ami d'enfance. Il avait entouré ses hanches avec ses bras, le collant tout contre lui.

-Mais… je… oui… mais nan !

Ryo ricana, se collant un peu plus à son amant qui frissonna. Il sourit quand son amant grogna :

-Si tu veux rester, ferme au moins cette foutue porte !

Ryo s'esclaffa tout en fermant la porte, et se recolla au dos de Yamashita.

-Oui mais nan, Ryo ! Je dois me laver !

-Je vais te frotter le dos alors, susurra Nishikido.

-Ryoooooooooo, grogne Tomohisa.

-Mais quoi ?

Yamshita se retourna vers son amant et se figea… Il était tout bonnement à tomber comme ça ! Comme envouté, Tomohisa plongea sur ses lèvres, Ryo ne se fit pas prier pour répondre aux baisers, bien trop content que Pi lui accorde enfin un peu d'attention. Il était jeune et en très bonne santé physique, voir la personne qu'il aimait et désirait nu sous l'eau ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent !

Yamashita prit très vite les commandes, plaquant Ryo contre la paroi de la douche. Leurs lèvres jouaient ensemble avec délice, s'enroulant ensemble, plus tendrement que tout à l'heure, plus sensuellement. Tomohisa voulait faire passer tout son amour dans ce baiser.

Ryo resserra sa prise sur sa taille, laissant totalement Yamashita mener la danse. Il était vraiment bien là, au creux de ses bras.

La chaleur montait de plus en plus, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'eau qui continuait de couler sur leurs corps.

-J'ai encore envie de toi, chuchota Nishikido en rompant le baiser.

-Laisse-moi te prendre, lui demanda Tomohisa en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ryo se figea. Est-ce que Yamashita était sérieux ? Apparemment oui… Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, juste… il avait la trouille !

Tomohisa vit très bien l'hésitation dans le regard de son amour et sourit tendrement.

-Pas grave, lui dit-il en plongeant dans son cou. Je t'aime Ryo.

-Je… hésita Nishikido. Tu seras doux ?

Yamashita le regarda droit dans les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

-Ben nan ! Je voulais te prendre comme une bête moi, tu sais bien ! railla Tomohisa avec un sourire moqueur.

-Fou toi de moi vas-y ! ricana à son tour Nishikido.

-Toujours moi, tu sais bien.

-Ben voyons !

-Tu en doute ? s'outra faussement Yamashita.

-Nan, je te connais par cœur, lui répondit Ryo en posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tomohisa rougit

Ryo recaptura ses lèvres avant de prendre sa main et de porter les doigts de son amant à sa bouche, les léchant consciencieusement.

Yamashita frémit de désir, si Ryo continuait de l'allumer aussi naturellement il allait vite perdre patience. Il retira ses doigts de la cavité buccale de son amant avant de les descendre vers son entrée.

Ryo se crispa malgré lui, et Tomohisa le sentit très bien, il plongea ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant tout en attrapant sa virilité dressé de son autre main. Il entama un léger mouvement de va et viens, faisant gémir Ryo de bonheur.

Nishikido se décrispa, attrapant son amant par la nuque, l'entourant de ses bras avant de descendre vers ses omoplates dans une douce caresse. Yamashita en profita pour insérer un de ses doigts en son amour. Ryo se crispa, pas qu'il souffrait mais la sensation était vraiment… étrange !

Tomohisa continua ses attentions sur le membre de son amant, le faisant se détendre petit à petit. Bientôt Ryo oublia totalement l'intrusion en lui, gémissant de bien être sous les à-coups de Yamashita.

-Haaaaan ! Tomoooo, gémit-il.

A ce son, ledit Tomo plongea sur les lèvres de son amour, les entrainant dans un ballet érotique, tandis qu'il le pénétra d'un deuxième doigt. Ryo grogna légèrement mais continua de jouer avec la langue de son aimé.

La sensation d'avoir des corps étrangers en lui n'était pas si déplaisante que ça, il en venait même à apprécier…

Yamashita sentait son amant se détendre de plus en plus, il le pénétra donc avec un dernier doigt. Ryo hoqueta. Il sentait un tiraillement au niveau de son entrée, rien d'horrible, plutôt bizarre. D'autant plus quand Tomohisa se mit à faire des mouvements de ciseaux, l'élargissant. Etrangement il voulait plus.

Tomohisa préparait au mieux sont amant, ne voulant absolument pas lui faire mal, Ryo gémissait, il arrêta ses mouvements sur son membre pour voir si la sensation en lui ne le dérangeait pas, il fût ravi en entendant que les gémissements continuaient, il entama alors un mouvement de vas et viens à l'intérieur de son amant.

Nishikido se cambra d'un coup, griffant sans la vouloir Yamashita en grognant de plaisir. Son amant avait touché quelque chose qui l'avais presque fait voir des étoiles.

-Bordel ! gémit-il. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Ca ? demanda sadiquement Tomohisa en tapant sur la masse de nerf.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIi ! hurla Ryo.

-Ta prostate.

-Bon sang que c'est bon !

Yamashita continua quelques va et viens avant de se retirer de son amant, obtenant des gémissements de mécontentements qu'il étouffa dans un baiser.

Il agrippa l'une des cuisses de Ryo, la posant sur sa taille avant d'agrippé l'autre pour faire de même. Ryo croisa ses jambes derrière son amant.

-Tu es prêt mon amour ? demanda Tomohisa.

-Oui, lui répondit Ryo avec un sourire tendre avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.

Tomohisa le pénétra d'un coup brusque, entrant jusqu'à la garde en son amant qui gémit légèrement d'inconfort. Il attrapa la verge de Ryo afin de lui faire oublier la douleur.

Au bout de quelques mouvements Ryo recommençait à gémir de bonheur.

-Haaan, Pi je veux pluuuus !

-Tes désirs son des ordres, susurra ledit Pi dans son cou avant de suçoter la peau lui faisant face.

Il entama un mouvement de va et viens qui le fit gémir, bon sang, Ryo était vraiment délicieux !

Ryo lui se sentait complet, il poussa un grognement plus fort quand Tomohisa percuta sa prostate.

-Encooore !

Yamashita continua ses mouvements de butoir, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en son amant, étouffant ses gémissements dans son cou.

Au bout de plusieurs va et viens, ils se libérèrent ensemble dans un gémissement profond.

Yamashita se retira de son amant tandis que celui-ci s'appuya de tout son poids à la paroi de la douche. Ryo regarda son amant amoureusement. Qu'il était heureux d'être avec lui.

-Je t'aime Tomo, lui dit-il.

-Moi aussi mon amour, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant chastement.

Ils se serrèrent doucement l'un contre l'autre, se caressant légèrement.

-Je peux me doucher maintenant ? taquina Yamashita, sa tête toujours plongé dans le cou de son amant.

-Je vais te nettoyer le dos, lui répondit avec un sourire Nishikido.

Ils se lavèrent donc ensemble avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une serviette chacun.

Ils s'habillèrent, se volant un baiser de temps en temps.

-On va rejoindre les autres ? proposa Yamashita.

-Oui, lui répondit Ryo en enlaçant leurs doigts.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle ou ils avaient tous dormit cette nuit, y retrouvant un Kato pestant et un Masuda mort de rire.

-Il m'aime bien ? Et puis quoi encore, grommelait Shige.

-De quoi ? demanda Ryo.

Masuda se tourna vers eux, en vue de leurs mains enlacées son fou rire se calma immédiatement, tandis qu'un sourire railleur se grava sur son visage.

-Tu as la voix qui porte haut, Pi-chan, plaisanta-t-il.

-Comment ça ? demanda Yamashita.

-Ben, de la douche où j'étais, qui est juste à côté de votre chambre, on entend tout.

Tomohisa devient pivoine, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Et toi ? répliqua Ryo, moqueur. Ca c'est bien passée avec le gamin ?

Le sourire de Takahisa se transforma en une moue boudeuse.

-Il s'est enfuit…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Yuya ? demanda Kato.

-Je l'ai enfermé dans la salle de bain avec Taka-chan, l'éclaira Ryo.

-Quoi ?

-T'inquiète pas, Koyama est arrivé et Tenshi s'est enfuit…

-Baaah, tu te rattraperas, le rassura Ryo.

Shige était abasourdit, c'était de son meilleur ami qu'ils parlaient là ? Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais la phrase de Masuda le fit sourire.

-Pas s'il n'en a pas envie.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

D'un côté Shige se sentait soulagé, jamais Masuda ne forcerait son meilleur ami, mais d'un autre… Il ne savait pas quoi penser, Tegoshi éprouvait des sentiments pour son sempai, il en était sûr, mais s'il ne faisait rien… Masuda non plus ne ferait rien…

Kato poussa un soupir, il avait plus important à penser que les amours de son meilleur ami. De plus il était légèrement émoustillé… Il ne pouvait pas se lever mine de rien en demandant la salle de bain la plus proche !

Foutu Koyama ! Autant il le respectait et l'admirait, autant il aurait bien voulu l'étriper là maintenant !

Il soupira, essayant de pécher dans sa mémoire des images vraiment horrible qui pourraient faire baisser la tension, mais rien, il entendait encore la voix de son sempai dans son oreille.

-Ca va Kato-kun ? demanda Yamashita.

-On ne peut mieux, railla Shige.

-Il a été chauffé par Keii-chan, l'informa Masuda.

-Koyama s'intéresse à lui ? demanda Ryo surprit.

-Apparemment, lui répondit Takahisa avec un sourire.

-Il va se faire bouffer.

Cette phrase avait été lâchée comme une constatation par Nishikido.

-Heee ? s'exclama Shige.

-Ben oui, déclara Yamashita avec un sourire compatissant. Quand Koyama veut quelque chose… ben… la plupart du temps il l'obtient…

-Mais je ne suis pas un objet ! s'outra Kato en se levant, les joues rouge du à la gène.

-Qui te parle d'objet ? lui demanda Ryo en haussant les sourcils.

-Mais… je… vous…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ricana Masuda. Il fait tout dans les règles de l'art, si tu ne veux pas il ne te forcera pas.

Shige les regarda à tour de rôle… apparemment il n'était pas la première personne à intéresser son sempai… Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son cœur se serra… Il baissa les yeux et quitta la pièce, faire un petit tour lui ferait du bien.

Les trois garçons restant dans la salle d'accueil se lancèrent un regard étonné.

-On a dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda Yamashita.

-Ben non, répondit Masuda.

-Et merde ! s'exclama Ryo.

Il se tapa le front de la main…

-Itai ! glapit Tomohisa.

…qui tenait toujours celle de son amant.

-Oups, pardon mon cœur ! s'excusa Ryo en embrassant la main.

-Pas grave, mais évite la prochaine fois, grogna faussement Tomohisa.

-C'est mignon tout plein tout ça mais… Merde quoi ? demanda Takahisa.

-Ah ! Oui ! Et bien, lui dit Nishikido, je pense qu'il a mal comprit ce qu'on vient de dire…

-Mal comprit ? demanda Yamashita.

-Oui, tu vois on lui a dit que Keii-chan obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, non ?

-Oui, accorda Masuda.

-Et bien… Nous on connait Keii-chan, donc on sait de quoi on parle, mais Kato, lui, il ne le connait pas…

-Et donc ? demanda Tomohisa.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne connait pas une personne et à qui on dit : il obtient tout ce qu'il veut… ça porte un peu à confusion, non ?

-Oh… comme ca… lâcha Pi.

-Comment on va faire pour se rattraper ? demanda Masuda.

-Aucune idée… On va manger ?

-Ryo ! s'outra Yamashita.

-Ben quoi, j'ai faim ! Ca creuse le sport !

-Moi aussi j'ai faim ! s'exclama Takahisa avec un grand sourire.

-Le… sport ? hésita Tomohisa.

Ryo se contenta de lui répondre avec un sourire pervers et un regard lubrique avant de l'embrasser sous les rires de Masuda. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle à manger, y retrouvant Koyama.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là, j'allais vous faire appeler !

-Pas la peine, lui répondit Ryo avec un grand sourire.

Koyama lorgna sa main jointe avec celle de son autre ami et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-il. Bon, ils sont où les deux autres ?

-Cachés, lui répondit Masuda.

-Cachés ? s'étonna Keiichiro.

-Cachés, approuvèrent en cœur le nouveau couple.

-Oh… Faut les retrouver alors…

-Heeeee ? Mais… et manger ? demanda Masuda les yeux larmoyants.

-Après, assura Koyama.

Un peu plus loin Shige déambulait dans le couloir, se remettant les idées en place… Est-ce que son sempai jouait ? Il n'avait pas intérêt, sinon ça allait vraiment mal finir… Il s'arrêta en face d'une porte en entendant quelqu'un chanter et sourit, ça c'était son meilleur ami ! Il entra dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Tegoshi qui s'essuyait.

-Oh ! C'est toi Shige, tu m'as fait peur.

-Ah ?

-Je pensais que c'était Masuda-sempai.

-Il t'aurait suivit jusqu'ici après ta fuite ? railla Shige.

Tegoshi piqua un fard.

-Comment…

-Il est venu dans la pièce où on a dormi cette nuit.

-Oh…

-Ca va ?

Tegoshi lui lança un regard perdu.

-Je sais pas…

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je sais pas…

-Tu… nan, se rattrapa Shige. Y'a un truc que tu sais ? Ce sera plus facile.

Tegoshi lui lança un regard noir auquel son meilleur ami répondit avec un éclat de rire, vite suivit par Tegoshi. La pression retombait des deux côtés. Il s'était vraiment bien trouvé.

-Alors ? demanda Shige une fois calmé.

-Je suis amoureux de Masuda-sempai.

-Ah ? Ben… c'est… bien ? demanda Shige.

-J'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime !

-En tout cas il ne te forcera pas…

-Heiin ?

-Il a dit qu'il ne te forcera pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Oh…

Tegoshi baissa la tête cachant ses rougeurs et son sourire idiot, peut-être qu'il l'aimait aussi ?

-Ce sera à toi de faire le prochain pas.

-Heeeee ? s'exclama Tegoshi.

-Tu l'as fui, il pense que tu n'es pas intéressé, donc il ne tentera plus rien.

-Mais… Mais…

-Courage !

-Ouais… facile à dire…

-A faire aussi !

-Et comment ? s'étonna Tegoshi.

Shige allait répondre mais fût interrompu par le gargouillement du ventre de Tegoshi.

-On va chercher où manger ? proposa Shige.

-D'accord.

Tegoshi se rhabilla en vitesse avec des vêtements qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre adjacente à la salle de bain. Ils étaient légèrement plus grands et larges, et très coloré, mais il les aimait bien.

-Joli, se moqua Shige.

-Moi j'aime !

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle où ils avaient dormis, espérant trouver quelqu'un. Mais comme il n'y avait personne, ils continuèrent leur exploration et trouvèrent enfin la salle à manger où se trouvaient déjà les quatre garçons. Ayant entendu la fin de la conversation Shige intervint :

-Pas la peine de nous chercher, on est là.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Enfin, plutôt vers Tegoshi, qui se sentit rougir sous tous ses regards.

-Mais c'est mes vêtements ! s'exclama Masuda avec un grand sourire.

-Oh ! Désolé, j'ai prit une douche mais je n'avais pas prit de rechange avec moi donc j'ai été dans la chambre et je les ai prit…

-Pas grave, ils te vont bien.

Ryo s'étrangla, étouffant un rire, faisant pouffer sont amant à son tour tandis que Koyama s'esclaffait vraiment de bon cœur.

En effet, ils avaient peut-être l'habitude de voir ce genre de vêtements sur leur ami, Tegoshi ainsi était vraiment risible.

Il faut dire qu'il avait la classe avec le pantalon de training rouge, le tee-shirt criard rose fluo et le sweat-shirt arc en ciel, le tout beaucoup trop large pour lui !

Shige ne puis retenir un esclaffement, Tegoshi vrilla sur lui deux prunelles noires.

-Moi j'aime bien ! répéta-t-il à son meilleur ami.

-Bon et si on mangeait ? proposa Yamashita.

-Oui ! Manger ! se réjouit Masuda.

Ryo lui lança un regard sceptique, regard auquel il répondit par un froncement de sourcil.

Oui son ton était faux et alors ? Voir Tegoshi avec ses vêtements l'avait tout retourné, et l'entendre dire qu'il les aimait bien l'avait presque fait sauter de joie. C'était rare qu'on aime ses vêtements ! Bien sûr, il n'en montra rien, après tout le garçon s'était enfui…

Ils s'installèrent à table, Ryo et Tomo l'un à côté de l'autre, Tegoshi en bout de table, Shige à sa droite, Koyama juste à côté de Shige et enfin Masuda à l'autre bout de table. Tegoshi baissa la tête en rougissant. Avoir son sempai juste en face de lui était un vrai supplice !

Shige lui se sentait mal à l'aise, il n'avait toujours pas de réponses à ses questions…

Le repas se passa dans le calme, Ryo et Tomohisa mangeaient à leur aise tout en s'envoyant des regards amoureux de temps à autre. Masuda, une fois entouré de nourriture, paraissait sur un nuage. Il mangeait de bon cœur et Tegoshi se prit à l'observer plutôt que de manger, c'est Shige qui le ramena à l'ordre.

-Tu baves Tego.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Tegoshi en s'essuyant la bouche. Menteur !

-Ca y était presque, ricana son meilleur ami.

Tegoshi lui tira très puérilement la langue avant de se plonger dans son assiette.

-Et si tu t'occupais de toi plutôt que de lui ? chuchota Koyama à son oreille, faisant exprès de souffler dessus.

Shige étouffa un glapissement. Trop près ! Koyama était beaucoup trop près !

-Ou…Oui… bafouilla-t-il avant de prendre en tremblant un couteau pour beurrer son croissant.

C'était fou comment il pouvait être fébrile à côté de son sempai… Et Keiichiro le remarqua. Et s'il poussait le vice un peu plus loin ? Il prépara deux croissants qu'il beurra avant de les coupées en cube. Il fixa son regard sur son voisin et sourit en constatant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées…

D'un geste fluide il tourna un peu la chaise de Shige, et s'assis sur ses genoux, un morceau de croissant en main.

-Fait AAAAAAAAAAH !


	28. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Shige était complètement tétanisé… Il ouvrit docilement la bouche.

Koyama lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de mettre le morceau de croissant dans sa bouche. Shige mâcha lentement le bout de nourriture, son cerveau étant en mode bug… Il ne comprenait pas… Est-ce que Koyama se moquait vraiment de lui ?

Koyama sourit encore plus quand il se rendit compte que Kato était en mode "pilote automatique". Il caressa doucement la joue de son cadet qui se releva d'un coup, faisant tomber sur les fesses Koyama.

-Ittai ! rouspéta-t-il !

-Mais qu'est ce que… Ca va pas ? s'outra Shige.

-Bien sûr que non ça va pas ! s'exclama Koyama. J'ai mal aux fesses !

-Qu'est ce que… Quoi ?

-Quand je suis tombé !

-Oui mais… C'est pas ça que je demande ! A quoi tu joues ?

Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il l'avait encore une fois tutoyé…

Koyama le regarda en faisant la moue… Quoi ? Il voulait juste donner la becquée à son protégé. Il se redressa, se rapprochant de Shigeaki.

-Je peux te donner à manger autrement ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Autrement ? demanda Kato, ne comprenant absolument pas ce que voulait dire son sempai.

Koyama lui fit une grand sourire, s'empara d'un autre morceau de croissant, attrapa son kouhai par la taille et le rapprocha de lui d'un geste brusque, faisant fit de l'exclamation de Ryo.

Il posa en vitesse ses lèvres contre celle du garçon dans ses bras, profitant de sa surprise pour lui faire ouvrir les lèvres d'un coup de langue. Il fit passer ensuite le morceau de croissant et se recula, gardant toujours ses mains sur la taille de Kato. Il se lécha les lèvres d'une manière gourmande et sensuelle.

Shige rougit instantanément, le morceau de croissant toujours en bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi faire…

Dans la pièce, personne n'avais esquissé un mouvement, sauf Massu qui continuait de manger, mais il n'avait pas quitté la scène des yeux. Il était surprit ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Il savait que quand Koyama voulait quelque chose il faisait tout pour l'avoir, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi… fonceur !

Ryo avait essayé d'empêcher Keii-chan de faire ce qu'il voulait faire, se levant d'un coup sec et tonnant un "Keii !" autoritaire mais trop tard… Tomohisa avait posé sa main sur celle de son amant, le forçant à se rassoir, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour leur ami qui avait décidé de jouer la carte du rentre dedans…

Tomohisa songea vraiment à avoir une discussion avec son ami, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il pourrait avoir Kato rien que pour lui… Il allait plutôt même le faire fuir.

Ce qui ne manqua pas, il repoussa son sempai et s'enfuit le plus vite possible de la salle à manger.

Tegoshi était bien trop choqué pour réagir, il se passait quoi là ? Il suivit directement son ami, abandonnant les quatre sempai ensemble.

-Ca c'était pas malin, lança Ryo.

-Pas malin du tout, surenchérit Tomohisa.

-Ben quoi ? demanda Koyama. Je lui ai juste donné à manger !

-Techniquement oui, lui répondit Massu. Mais je pense que lui l'a plutôt prit comme un baiser volé…

-Quoi ? s'étonna Koyama.

-Keii-chan, tu passe pour un croqueur d'homme là ! lui dit gentiment Yamashita.

-Pardon ?

-Ou un goujat ? proposa Masuda, continuant de manger.

-Un goujat ? demanda Koyama d'une voix blanche.

-Tu y vas trop cash ! le réprimanda Ryo.

-Mais je peux faire quoi alors ?

-Y aller en douceur ? proposa Tomohisa.

-Mais si ça ne marche pas ?

Personne ne répondit… Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien répondre à ça de toute manière ?

-Je pense que ça marchera, lâcha Masuda qui avait enfin fini de manger. Il a l'air d'être intéresser par toi, mais totalement terrorisé…

-Comment ça ? demanda Keii-chan.

-Ben… hésita Takahisa. D'abord, il te regarde souvent à la dérobée, ensuite il agit comme si tout ce que tu faisais l'importait !

-C'est vrai qu'il a l'air de t'admirer, lança Tomohisa.

-Heee ? demanda Ryo. En quoi il l'admirerait ?

-Pour le concours d'énigme, répondit la voix de Tegoshi.

Il n'avait pas réussit à retenir son ami, il était donc revenu.

-Le concours d'énigme ? demanda à nouveau Ryo.

-Ben oui, tu sais, celui que Keii-chan a gagné, l'informa son amant.

-Il m'admire pour ça ? demanda Koyama à Tegoshi.

Il était surpris, comment pouvait-on admirer quelqu'un pour ça ?

-Shige n'est pas quelqu'un de très impressionnable, il est hyper intelligent, par contre, il a du mal avec les énigmes, on dirait pas, mais il doit vraiment réfléchir pour résoudre des énigmes. La plupart du temps il réussit, mais pas aussi naturellement qu'il résout une équation. Quand il est tombé sur l'émission sur lequel tu passais. Il comptait changer de chaîne quand il t'a vu…

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Ryo.

-J'étais avec lui, je faisais semblant de réviser ! Donc, je disais, il a voulu changer mais il a buggé sur ta tête et il a continué à regarder, cherchant où il t'avais vu. Puis tu as répondu à toutes les devinettes sans soucis, tu l'as vraiment impressionné. Mais il ne savait toujours pas qui tu étais. Le lendemain il t'a vu, c'était trop marrant à voir.

Tegoshi éclata de rire au souvenir qui lui revenait.

-Quoi ? demanda Ryo.

-Il s'est prit un mur, ricana Tegoshi.

-Quoi ? demanda Yamashita.

-Littéralement, il s'est prit un mur ! affirma Tegoshi avec un grand sourire.

-Il s'est prit un mur ? répéta Ryo au bord du fou rire.

-Oui !

Ryo ne put plus tenir et explosa de rire. C'était une image vraiment très divertissante… Masuda aussi ricanait, tandis que Yamashita et Koyama regardaient leur cadet avec des yeux rond.

-Oui mais… il m'admire juste, non ?

-Est-ce que tu rougis, bafouille, et perd tes moyens juste devant une personne que tu admires ? lui demanda Tegoshi.

-J'en sais rien… marmonna Koyama.

-Ben en fait si, mais c'est Shige donc c'est différent, assura Tegoshi avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Koyama le regarda avec un regard intrigué.

-Je lui plairais vraiment ?

-Oui, mais t'y est allé… un peu trop fort ?

-Mais admettons, ce serais possible ?

-Soit plus délicat et pourquoi pas. lui répondit Tegoshi en haussant les épaules.

Koyama esquissa un grand sourire espiègle avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était absolument pas subtil dans le domaine de la drague. Il fixa alors son regard calculateur dans celui de son cadet.

-Tu vas m'aider, bien sûr, susurra Koyama.

-Que nenni ! s'exclama Tegoshi. Débrouille-toi !

-Soit tu m'aides soit je t'enferme avec Massu !

-Heeeeee ? s'exclama Masuda.

-J'accepte de t'aider avec plaisir Koyama-san ! répondit aussitôt Tegoshi.

D'accord, il avait admit ses sentiments, mais il n'était physiquement ni moralement prêt à rester enfermé dans une salle avec lui, d'abord il devait savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Masuda détourna la tête, légèrement vexé, mais il aurait dût s'y attendre…

-Je m'enfermerais dans une pièce, seul avec Massu, quand j'en aurais envie, ajouta Tegoshi.

Masuda le regarda avec de grands yeux… qu'est ce qu'il avait dit là ? Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues rougir. Tegoshi lui envoya un clin d'œil taquin avant de reporter son attention sur Koyama.

-Très bien, alors tu vas m'écouté attentivement !

-Comprit ! s'exclama Keiichiro avec un immense sourire.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Shige marchait là où ses pas le menèrent, regardant au sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en collision avec quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

Il renversa la personne, se retrouvant à califourchon dessus.

-Kazuuu ! Ca va ? s'écria une voix en relevant doucement Shige puis ledit "Kazu".

-Anooo, désolé, s'excusa Shige en s'inclinant.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit avec gentillesse le garçon qui avait été renversé.

-Bon dieu ! C'est tout à fait le genre à Keii-chan ça ! s'exclama l'autre garçon.

Shige sursauta alors que le garçon demandait :

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise Jin ?

-Ben, c'est que… Regarde-le !

Sans demander son avis, Jin tira Shige par la main afin de l'approcher, il se mit derrière lui, lui fit relever la tête pour que l'autre garçon puisse bien voir son visage.

Shige était éberlué. Il jouait à quoi l'autre là ?

-M'enfin Jin ! Lâche-le ! Ca ne se fait pas !

Jin le lâcha. L'autre garçon tourna ensuite son regard vers Shige.

-C'est à mon tour de m'excuser maintenant. Je suis Kamenashi Kazuya, et le balourd là, c'est Akanishi Jin, enchanté.

-Kato Shigeaki, enchanté de même.

Tout se passait trop vite pour lui, il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de l'action de Koyama.

-Je pensais que tu connaissais très bien les gens qui venaient ici ! réprimanda Kamenashi.

-Ben lui je le connais pas, lui répondit Jin avec un haussement d'épaule et un sourire simplet.

-Euuuh, en fait mon meilleur ami et moi avons été invité par nos sempai, se justifia Shige.

-Pi est là ? demanda Akanishi.

-Pi ?

-Ben Pi, Yamapi, Yamashita ? insista Jin.

-Oh ! Yamashita-sempai ? Oui il est à la cuisine avec les autres.

-Tu sais nous y amener ? C'est la première fois que je viens ici en fait, héhé.

-Bakanishi ! s'exclama Kazuya.

-Ben quoi ? Tu m'aurais pas suivi sinon, bouda Jin.

-Normal ! On ne s'invite pas chez les gens !

-Anooo, tenta Shige. Je…

-Attend ! s'exclama Jin. Juste deux minutes !

-D'accord… soupira Shige.

Il fit un énorme sourire à Shige avant de se retourner vers Kazuya et d'aborder un air carnassier.

-Non, Jin ! menaça Kazuya, apeuré.

Jin s'avança, félin, et le plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Shige était pétrifié, il n'osait pas faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement. Quand Jin se détacha de Kamenashi, il lui prit la main. Kamenashi était comme ailleurs.

Les baisers de son amant lui faisait toujours ça, il n'y pouvait absolument rien !

-On peut y aller ! déclara Jin. Tu nous montres ?

Kato hocha la tête et retourna auprès de ses sempai…

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, attirant le regard de tous les garçons sur lui, il se décala, encore stone de la scène qu'il avait vu.

Koyama jeta un regard suspicieux vers les deux nouveaux arrivants avant de tourner un regard inquiet vers Shige.

-Vous avez fait quoi à mon Shiggy-chan ? s'exclama Koyama en se dirigeant vers Shige et secouant sa main devant ses yeux.

-Haha ! Je me disais bien que c'était tout à fait ton type.

-Jin ! s'exclama Yamashita. Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Salut cousin, tu te rappelles de Kazu ?

Yamashita rougit intensément en se rappelant la scène à laquelle il avait faillit être témoin avant de tourner vivement les yeux vers Shige puis de nouveau vers son cousin.

-Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas envoyé en l'air devant lui ? s'exclama-t-il.

Kazuya se réveilla enfin.

-Bakanishi ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant l'arrière de sa tête. Non, ne t'en fais pas Yamashita-kun.

-Ouf !

Shige s'était réveillé au deuxième passage de la main de Koyama.

-Ca va ? lui demanda gentiment Koyama.

Shige hocha la tête.

-Je pense… que je vais aller me promener un peu… lâcha-t-il.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Keii-chan. Je ne tenterai rien ! promit-il sous le regard suspicieux de Shige.

-D'accord… hésita celui-ci.

Il aimait bien Koyama, juste que son attitude le terrifiait.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce, Shige faisant en sorte d'être le moins près possible de son sempai. Avant de sortir Koyama se retourna vers Tegoshi qui articula un "courage" silencieux en levant les deux pouces en l'air.

Une fois Koyama et Shige sortit de la pièce Ryo s'exclama :

-Bon sang Bakanishi ! Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ?

-Je réponds à l'invitation de mon cousin crebleu !

-Tu l'as invité ? s'outra Ryo en se tournant vers son amant.

-Euuuh, oui ?

-Tomooooooooo ! gémit de désespoir Ryo en croisant ses bras et en y enfouissant sa tête.

-Tomo ? s'étonna Jin avec un sourire moqueur. C'est nouveau ça !

-C'est parce qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant, l'éclaira Masuda.

-Nounours ! s'exclama Jin en sautant sur Masuda. Je t'avais pas vu sous cette montagne de nourriture !

Kazuya et Tegoshi regardaient la scène avec un air ébahi, Ryo, qui avait légèrement relevé la tête, et Tomohisa regardaient plutôt avec un air blasé, habitués et Masuda… Masuda étouffait sous Jin.

-Tu vas le tuer, déclara simplement Ryo.

Jin se releva, lançant un regard éblouissant à ses amis.

-Anooo, pourquoi Shige était complètement en mode bug ? demanda Tegoshi.

-A cause de Jin, grogna Kazuya.

-Même pas vrai ! s'outra Akanishi.

-Je suis pas sûr de comprendre… soupira Tegoshi.

Kazuya rougit, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à quel point il était faible face à son amant…

-Beeeen… commença Jin.

-Jiiiin, menaça Kamenashi.

-Il voulait pas venir car il pensait qu'on était pas invité…

-Vous n'étiez pas invité… grogna Ryo avant de japper un "Itaï" sous le coup de son amant à l'arrière de sa tête.

-Dooonc, je disais, continua Akanishi en envoyant un sourire complice à son cousin, Kazu ne se croyait pas le bienvenu, et quand j'ai demandé au gamin brun…

-Shige ! le coupa Tegoshi.

-Oui, donc le gamin Shige, continua à nouveau Jin, il a voulu partir, j'ai donc du le convaincre…

Un sourire carnassier s'affichait sur son visage.

-Vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air devant Shige ? s'exclama Tomohisa.

-Non Pi, on ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air, je l'ai juste embrassé… un peu goulument ?

-C'est qui au fait ? demanda Masuda.

-Je pourrais poser la même question du nain là ! Quoi qu'il a la même taille que Ryo-chan, persiffla Jin.

-Heeeeey ! s'outraient Tegoshi et Nishikido en même temps.

-Kamenashi-kun est le petit ami de Jin, informa Tomohisa. Et Tegoshi-kun est un kouhai de l'école.

-Tu le supportes ? lança Ryo à Kamenashi.

-Il plait à nounours ? demanda Jin, en désignant Tegoshi, ignorant volontairement Ryo.

-Heeeee ? s'exclama Yuya.

-Ben oui, il te couve des yeux !

Masuda rougit et détourna le visage.

-Je vais aller à la salle de fitness, je pense, bafouilla-t-il avant de se lever et de s'en aller.

-Je l'ai vexé ? demanda Jin.

-Oh non, ironisa Ryo. Tu as juste mit tes deux ENORME péniches dans le seau !

-Oïe ! 'Sont pas énorme mes pieds ! s'outra Jin avant de sauter dans les bras de son amant. Kazuuuuuuuuuuu, il est méchant avec moi.

Kazuya lui tapota l'épaule, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir… Peut-être qu'il devrait faire comme Tegoshi qui se faisait la malle, mais avec son amant accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher, ce serait pas facile.

Il soupira.

-En tout cas, lança Yamashita. Je suis heureux de te revoir Kamenashi-kun.

-Moi de même, lui répondit-il dans un sourire. Mais laisse tomber les formalités, appelle moi Kame.

-Je vais essayer, rigola Tomohisa.

-On peut manger ? demanda Jin.

-Non ! s'écria Ryo.

-Oui, acquiesça Yamashita en même temps, jetant un regard noir à son cher et tendre. Laisse mon cousin et Kame manger !

-Mais Jin mange presque autant, si pas plus que Massu !

-Massu ? demanda Jin en s'installant et en forçant son amant à faire de même.

-C'est Tegoshi qui a trouvé, ricana Ryo.

-C'est mignon. Aller, bon appétit ! s'exclama Akanishi.

-Goinfre ! le charia Ryo.

-Ryo ! le réprimanda Tomohisa. Laisse-le en paix.

-Mais enfin Tomo, qui aime bien châtie bien non ? ironisa Nishikido.

-Mais oui mon petit cousin adoré, et puis maintenant que tu sors avec je vais devoir me coltiner son affection à chaque fois, souffla faussement dépité Jin. Aller Kazu, mange !

-Ou…oui…

Kazuya prit un croissant et croqua dedans.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kame, c'est toujours comme ça entre Ryo et Jin, le rassura Yamapi. Mais le pire c'est quand il faut inviter Masuda et Jin au restau…souffla-t-il désespéré.

Cette réplique créa l'hilarité générale, détendant l'atmosphère.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Masuda grommela en se dirigeant vers la salle de sport de l'onsen. Qu'est ce que ce Bakanishi avait eut besoin de dire qu'il couvait Tegoshi des yeux ?

Un jour il le tuerait, le stupide cousin de Pi !

Il poussa un lourd soupir dépité, il allait tourner pour rejoindre la salle de fitness quand il fut agrippé de force au poignet et entrainé dans la direction inverse de celle où il devait aller.

-Tegoshi ?

-Tais-toi et suis-moi, ordonna dans un grognement ledit Tegoshi.

Dans cette position, Masuda ne pouvait que le suivre, ce n'était pas qu'il était tiré par le plus jeune… Non loin de là…

Yuya, lui, fulminait littéralement de rage.

Comment cette espèce d'empoté avait pu prendre SON Massu dans ses bras ? En couple ou pas, il était le seul à pouvoir poser la main sur Masuda.

De loin il repéra une porte qui semblait engageante, il l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce, entrainant son ainé.

-Non, c'est un placard !

Mais trop tard, la porte s'était refermée.

-Oups, lança Tegoshi avec une moue désolée.

Il essaya ensuite d'ouvrir la porte. En vain, elle était verrouillée.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama Tegoshi en forçant la porte.

-Ca sert à rien, soupira Masuda. Les placards ne peuvent s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur.

-Quoi ?

-Ben ouais…

-Arf !

Tegoshi soupira de dépit… tant pis… Comme ça, au moins, il allait pouvoir parler avec Masuda, et ça semblait d'autant plus facile vu qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucune lumière qui filtrait à travers la porte.

-Anooo, Massu… hésita-t-il.

Masuda s'était éloigné le plus loin possible, autant que le placard le lui permettait, de son cadet, ne voulant pas céder à son instinct qui lui ordonnait de prendre Yuya dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif…

-Oui ?

-Je… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Masuda sursauta, là pour être direct, c'était direct, il n'y allait pas avec des gants de soie.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Tegoshi voulait des réponses. Si c'était positif, il sauterait sur son ainé, si non… Il s'enfuirait bien loin afin de ne plus avoir à le revoir, il embarquerait bien évidemment Shige avec… Quoi que... Nan… Shige était attiré par Koyama et c'était réciproque… Tant pis, il embarquerait juste son doudou avec !

-Je… et ben… je…

Masuda n'arrivait définitivement pas à le lui dire clairement, oui il l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça de le dire…

Tegoshi avait une boule au ventre, persuadé que si Takahisa ne répondait pas à cette simple question, c'était qu'il ne l'aimait pas…

Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

Il se retourna et tapa contre la porte.

-OOOOOOOOOOOHEEEEEEE ! Y'a quelqu'un ? On est bloqué ! hurla-t-il à travers la porte.

Il n'eut pas à recommencer son manège que la porte s'ouvrit sur Akanishi.

-Ben qu'est ce que vous faites là mes coco ? s'étonna Jin. C'est pas bien de faire des cochonneries dans un placard… Mais, ça va pas ? demanda-t-il à Tegoshi en le voyant les yeux brillant de larmes.

-Non ça va pas ! Non mais c'est quoi ces placards qui ne s'ouvrent que de l'extérieur ? Ils ont peur que les balais s'échappent ou quoi ?

Sur ce il s'en alla, furibond, mais pas pour la raison qu'il avait cité…

-Tu lui as dit que le père Noël n'existait pas ou quoi ? demanda Jin à Masuda.

-Abruti ! ricana Masuda en s'élançant pour poursuivre Tegoshi.

Lui aussi avait vu les larmes une fois la porte ouverte, il n'allait pas laisser ça en plan, tant pis s'il était gêné, il lui devait au moins la vérité.

Il rattrapa assez facilement Yuya.

-Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il.

Yuya le suivit sans faire d'histoire. Masuda les menant jusque dans une chambre… Qui était la sienne en fait.

Tegoshi jeta un regard terrorisé vers le lit, Masuda haussa un sourcil, est ce qu'il croyait très sérieusement qu'il allait le violer ?

Masuda poussa un long soupir. "C'est parti ! " pensa-t-il avec un entrain factice.

-Oui je t'aime.

Tegoshi quitta le lit des yeux pour regarder son ainé.

-Heee ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête de côté, pas très sûr de comprendre.

-Je suis amoureux de toi !

-Pour de vrai ?

-Puis-ce que je te le dis !

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ? s'étonna Masuda.

-Euuuh…

Tegoshi avait posé sa question comme ça, sans réfléchir à quel pourquoi il voulait que Massu réponde… Pourquoi il l'aimait ? Ou pourquoi il ne lui disait que maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis tout de même Masuda. Tu es complètement imprévisible, tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête, tu es sournois, égoïste,…

-Waw… s'étonna Tegoshi en l'interrompant. Et avec tout ça, tu m'aimes ?

-Laisse-moi finir ! Sinon je n'y arriverais jamais ! Tu es orgueilleux, capricieux, arrogant ! Mais tu es aussi drôle, tendre, attachant, adorable, souriant, en gros je suis maso car j'aime autant tes défauts que tes qualités !

Tegoshi le regarda avec des yeux grand ouverts, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Moi … moi aussi, bafouilla-t-il.

-Quoi ? demanda Masuda, ne le suivant pas très bien.

-Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Masuda qui s'avança vers Tegoshi, enlaçant sa taille et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis soulagé… soupira Takahisa à son oreille.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Je pensais que tu ne faisais que jouer avec moi, j'ai donc aussi commencé à jouer, mais je me suis perdu dans le jeu, m'attachant à toi. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me rends heureux là…

-Massu ? demanda d'une petite voix Tegoshi.

-Oui ?

-Embrasse-moi !

Masuda se recula, jugeant son vis-à-vis. Ca, il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois !

Il plongea sur les lèvres de Yuya, les embrassant délicatement avec douceur.

Tegoshi s'agrippa à sa nuque, se collant à lui.

D'une main, Masuda éloigna le bassin de son cadet du sien, car si Yuya se collait comme ça à lui, il ne pourrait pas juste se satisfaire d'un baiser.

Tegoshi ne dit rien à l'éloignement subtil de son amoureux, ils avaient tout leur temps pour peaufiner leur relation.

Les lèvres se rencontraient et se séparaient dans une danse effrénée, exacerbant leur désir.

Timidement, la langue de Tegoshi demanda le passage, passage qui fut accordé sans aucun souci, elle s'enroula immédiatement avec celle de son vis-à-vis, les faisant tout deux gémir d'envie.

Tegoshi descendit une de ses mains vers celle qui lui bloquait la taille et la fit glisser dans son dos pour pouvoir se recoller à son amour.

-Tego… chuchota Masuda dans le baiser.

-C'est pas grave, on fera rien, lui répondit Tegoshi en lui recapturant ses lèvres.

Masuda se laissa alors tout à fait aller, abandonnant toute retenue. Le baiser passa de doux et exigeant à lascif et sensuel.

Takahisa fit reculer Tegoshi jusqu'à lui faire rencontrer le mur, se collant encore plus à lui.

-Haaaaaan, gémit Tegoshi.

-S'il te plait, murmura Takahisa en se nichant dans le cou de Yuya, ne gémit pas comme ça…

-Facile à dire, huuuuuum, gémit encore une fois Tegoshi tandis que Masuda laissait une marque dans son cou.

-Au fait, demanda Masuda en se reculant, fixant ses prunelles dans celle de son vis-à-vis, on est ensemble ?

-Evidemment ! s'outra presque Yuya.

Masuda lui fis un sourire éblouissant.

-Je peux t'appeler Yuya alors ?

Tegoshi rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-B… bien sûr… bégayait-il.

-Chouette ! s'exclama Masuda avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il se décolla alors de son petit ami.

-Tu viens avec moi faire du sport ?

Yuya rougit encore à la phrase de son amoureux mais se morigéna en se rappelant qu'il parlait surement de la salle de fitness.

-Je ne suis pas très bon en sport… avoua-t-il.

-Y'a du tennis de table, avança Masuda.

-Ben qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller alors ? s'exclama Tegoshi avec un grand sourire.

Masuda éclata de rire, franchement, ce garçon était vraiment quelqu'un. Il se rapprocha de lui et le réembrassa chastement.

-Je t'aime Yuya.

Sur ce il sortit de la pièce, vite suivit par Tegoshi qui souriait béatement.

Une fois l'épreuve de la première déclaration passée, ses trois petits mots sortaient plus facilement.

Tegoshi enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son amoureux, lui murmurant un petit "moi aussi" avec un sourire timide.

Masuda embrassa sa main glissée dans la sienne.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Koyama et Shige marchaient dans le couloir sans rien dire, la tension était palpable. Une sorte de gêne était présente, empêchant les deux garçons de se parler.

Shige se demandait ce que voulait vraiment son sempai tandis que Koyama réfléchissait à l'approche que lui avait conseillée Tegoshi.

Flash Back

-Tu sais, Shige c'est pas un morceau de viande, lui dit Tegoshi.

-Je sais ! s'outra Koyama.

-C'est pas du tout cuit, il n'est pas encore à toi.

-Mais je sais tout ça !

-Alors pourquoi… Tu as agis comme ça ?

-C'est dans son caractère, intervint Ryo. Il ne réfléchit pas.

-Pas du tout ? demanda Tegoshi choqué.

-Non, jamais !

-Jamais ?

-Jamais ! confirma Tomohisa.

-Oï ! s'exclama Koyama. C'est pas vrai, je réfléchis !

-Ah oui et quand ? demanda Ryo, moqueur.

-Bon passons, intervint Tegoshi, faut le montrer plus souvent que tu réfléchis, par exemple en ne lui sautant pas dessus !

-Comment je fais alors ?

-Vas-y en douceur, sois galant !

-Galant ? répéta Koyama.

-Laisse tomber Tegoshi, il connaît pas ça lui, ricana Ryo.

-Hey ! Dis tout de suite que je suis un goujat !

-Tu es un goujat, lui dit d'un air sérieux Ryo.

-Mais euuuuuuuuh !

-Bon, lâcha Tegoshi, essayant de calmer le jeu. Tu dois être plus doux, Shige se braque dès qu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose. Tu as déjà vu des dramas à l'eau de rose ?

-Heeuuuu, un ou deux ? marmonna Koyama.

-Un ou deux ? explosa de rire Ryo. Il en a dévoré des dizaines !

-Ryooooooooo, geignit Keiichiro.

-Ben très bien, agis comme ça.

-Pardon ?

-Ben oui, expliqua Tegoshi, tu auras beaucoup plus de succès avec lui en y allant par étape, en étant galant et en le séduisant qu'en faisant du rentre dedans !

-Je vais essayer, grommela Keii-chan.

-Pas essayer, faire !

Fin du Flash Back

-Euuuh… je… hésitais le plus âgée.

Shige porta un regard interrogateur sur lui.

-Oui ?

-Euuuh, ce chemisier te va à ravir ! sortit-il sans réfléchir se rappelant d'un des nombreux Drama visionné.

-C'est un T-shirt, lui répondit Shige, suspicieux, mais d'un certain côté amusé.

-Ah oui… Euuuh, je… tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Koyama-sempai, on vient de sortir de la salle à manger !

-Ah oui… aussi.

Shige s'arrêta et regarda son ainé avec interrogation.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ben… j'essaye de te séduire, répondit sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences Koyama.

Kato rougit comme une pivoine. Le séduire ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Euuuh… je ne te suis pas très bien là.

Koyama allait se taper la tête contre les murs si ça continuait, il n'était pas fait pour réfléchir mais plutôt pour agir, de plus, aucun drama qu'il avait vu avait ne serait-ce qu'un seul point commun avec eux… Il soupira et décida de jouer la carte de la franchise.

-Tu me plais, et pas qu'un peu.

-Heee ?

-Chut ! Laisse-moi finir ! Tu n'es pas une simple envie, je pense, non j'en suis sûr, que je suis amoureux de toi.

-Qu'est ce que… quoi ?

Koyama tournait en rond dans le couloir.

-Tegoshi m'a dit que je devais y aller doucement, étape par étape comme dans un drama…

-D'où la réplique du chemisier ?

-Tout à fait ! s'exclama Koyama en le pointant du doigt. Mais je suis pas doué, dit-il en faisant la moue et détournant les yeux.

-Je te plais…

-Ouais…

-Pour de vrai ? hésita Shige.

-Ben oui, sinon je me casserais pas la tête pour faire quelque chose de romantique !

-Excuse moi hein, mais qu'est ce qui est romantique ? le charia Shige.

La révélation lui avait fait accélérer les battements de son cœur, il se sentait bêtement heureux. La déclaration de son sempai, bien que surprenante, l'avait touchée en plein cœur.

Koyama le regardait, anxieux.

-Je suppose que je dois dire quelque chose là ? demanda Shige.

-Oh, non, on peut jouer aux cartes si tu veux, ironisa Koyama.

-Tu sais… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu… me plais aussi, hésita Kato, mais je ne comprends rien…

-Parce qu'il faut comprendre pour aimer ? s'exclama Koyama.

Shige rougit à la réplique de son ainé, il n'avait pas tort… mais lui, il préférait réfléchir consciencieusement à chacune de ses paroles ou de ses faits et gestes.

Koyama le regarda, attendri.

Shige se mordillait la lèvre, complètement perdu dans ses pensées…

Keiichiro fut plus qu'envouter par cette vision, déjà qu'il trouvait son cadet attachant, alors si en plus il se mettait à faire des moues aussi sexy, il allait craquer… d'ailleurs, c'était fait ! Il craqua.

Il s'approcha de Kato et l'enlaça par la taille, le rapprochant de lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Shige resta figé, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il était surpris et pas qu'un peu ! Il ne s'attendait surement pas à être embrasser… cependant, c'était différent des autres fois, certes, c'était aussi un baiser volé, mais il était doux et n'exigeait aucun approfondissement.

Timidement, Kato osa passer ses mains autour de la taille de son sempai.

Koyama était aux anges ! En plus de ne pas l'avoir repoussé, Shige lui rendait son étreinte !

Au diable les conseils de Tegoshi, il aurait du être franc depuis le début, être rentre-dedans avec les mots plutôt que les gestes.

Quand il mouvait ses lèvres sur celle de son cadet, il le sentit répondre à son baiser.

Son cœur explosait de joie ! Il poussa Shige contre le mur, se collant à lui avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Si Kato se laissa plaquer en douceur contre le mur, il se raidit totalement en sentant le muscle inconnu de Koyama caresser ses lèvres, et ça, Keiichiro le sentit bien.

Il se recula et le regarda tendrement.

-Désolé, je vais trop vite ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai… besoin de m'y faire… lui répondit Shige.

Koyama se décolla totalement de lui.

-Pas de souci ! s'exclama-t-il. On a tout notre temps pour se découvrir en profondeur !

Shigeaki rougit sous le sous-entendu, Koyama essaya tant bien que mal de se rattraper :

-Enfin je voulais dire… pas ça ! Enfin, si aussi, mais pas là ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Sempai, tais-toi, tu t'enfonces, lui lança Shige les joue toujours aussi rouge, surtout après que Koyama ait avoué qu'il comptait aussi le découvrir de ce côté-là.

Koyama lui caressa tendrement la joue en souriant.

-On est ensemble alors ? demanda-t-il.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, grommela Shige en détournant les yeux, ses rougeurs ne le quittant pas.

-Yatta ! s'exclama Koyama avant de lui voler un baiser papillon.

-Sempai ! s'indigna Kato en posant sa main sur ses lèvres.

-A non ! Maintenant qu'on est ensemble tu m'appelle par mon prénom !

-Ton prénom ?

-Ouais, tu sais, Keiichiro, même Keii-chan de temps en temps.

Shige pouffa, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois.

-Et moi je t'appellerais Shiggy-chan !

-Ca même pas en rêve, s'outra Shige avec des yeux ronds, son fou rire complètement envolé.

-D'accord, j'oublie si tu m'embrasses !

-C'est du chantage !

-Oui, et ? lança Koyama avec un sourire carnassier.

-C'est injuste !

-Shiggy-mgf…

Le son avait été étouffé sous les lèvres d'un Shige rouge de honte, il n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie.

Koyama l'enlaça et réessaya d'approfondir le baiser.

Kato se figea à nouveau mais entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant à son nouveau petit ami le soin de le découvrir.

Keiichiro visita tendrement la bouche de son amant, lui laissant le temps d'apprivoiser les nouvelles sensations, mais bien vite il s'attaqua à sa langue.

Shigeaki hésita quelques minutes avant de tenter de lui rendre son baiser, jouant à son tour avec leur langue. Koyama le serra un peu plus fort, ils étaient bien là…

-Koyamaaaa ! Oh !

C'était Jin, il avait quitté précipitamment la cuisine/salle à manger pour demander quelque chose à son ami.

Kato sursauta et se défit de l'étreinte de son amoureux.

-Bakanishi ! s'outra Koyama. T'as tout gâché ! Tu voyais pas que j'étais occupé ?

-Oh désolé hein, s'excusa faussement Jin. Mais tu l'as ?

-De quoi… Oh ! Ca !

-Oui ca !

En effet, Jin avait demandé à Koyama de lui ramener une bague qu'il lui avait confié il y avait bien longtemps, il savait que Keiichiro était le plus soigneux des quatre amis et il avait vraiment besoin qu'on lui garde cet anneau.

-Il est dans mes bagages, déclara simplement Koyama. Mais je ne te le rendrais pas !

-Heeeeeee ? Pourquoi ?

-Car tu viens de me gâcher un moment délicieux avec mon amoureux !

Koyama croisa les bras et fit semblant de bouder.

-Me fait pas ça ! supplia Akanishi. Je ferais n'importe quoi ! Mais je veux le donner à Kazu !

-Hein ? demanda Koyama, retrouvant un air sérieux. Alors… lui et toi…

-C'est l'homme de ma vie, confirma Jin.

-Oh …

-Tu me le rendras ?

-Si tu me laisse seul avec mon Shiggy-chan, oui.

-Hey !

-Okey, lui répondit Akanishi avec un sourire avant de s'en aller retrouver son amant, son cousin et… l'espèce de gargouille devenue le petit ami de son cousin.

Une fois loin des deux tourtereaux, Koyama se tourna vers son amoureux avec un grand sourire.

-On en était où ? demanda-t-il.

-J'allait aller dans ma chambre en te laissant en plan ! lâcha Shige, imitant un regard colérique.

-Heeeeee ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as appelé Shiggy-chan !

-Haaaaan ! Pardon, je le ferais plus !

-Promis ?

-Promis !

-Très bien.

Shige posa alors tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux avant de se reculer.

-Je t'aime Shigeaki Kato, se déclara Koyama, provoquant de nouvelle rougeur à son kouhai.

-Je… hésita Shige… Moi aussi.

Il baissa la tête, étrangement honteux.

Le cœur de Koyama explosa.

Il releva le menton de son amour d'un doigt et l'embrassa tendrement. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se décolèrent.

-Ca te dit un Ping Pong ? proposa Keii-chan.

-Avec plaisir !

Koyama sourit, enlaça leur main et l'entraina vers la salle de sport.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Quand Koyama et Shige entrèrent dans la salle de fitness, ils furent surpris de retrouver Tegoshi et Masuda disputant un match de ping-pong endiablé.

-Tegoshi perd, renseigna dans un souffle Shige.

-Heeee ? s'étonna Keiichiro. Comment tu sais ça ?

-Il a les sourcils froncés et a l'air agacé. Ca ne doit pas être leur premier match… C'est plutôt surprenant, Tego est très mauvais perdant… il aurait déjà abandonné…

Koyama regardait Tegoshi essayer de se défendre tant bien que mal contre Masuda… pas facile… Takahisa adorait toutes les formes de sport, et il excellait presque dans tout…

-On peut se joindre à vous ? demanda Koyama.

Masuda sursauta et manqua la balle. Tegoshi sauta de joie, s'exclamant un "YES" bien sonore.

-Ce n'est qu'un point grommela Masuda, mécontent de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte.

Tegoshi lui tira la langue.

-Une victoire c'est une victoire, Na !

-Sur combien de perdu ? intervint Shige.

-17, lança mine de rien Masuda.

-Et il a continué à jouer ? s'étonna Kato.

-Presque, à chaque fois qu'il perdait il me disait qu'il allait arrêter, ricana-t-il.

-Ben allez-y, faites comme si j'étais pas là… grommela Yuya.

Masuda lui lança un sourire tendre avant de passer derrière lui, de le prendre par la aille, collant son dos contre son torse et embrassant son cou.

-Moi je sais que tu es là, lui dit Masuda.

Tegoshi se retourna, entourant la nuque de son amour avant de l'embrasser.

-Heuuuu, les interrompit Koyama, on peut jouer ?

Shige le tapa sur le bras en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ?

Tegoshi, qui avait oublié la présence de son meilleur ami et de son sempai, s'était laissé aller dans le baiser. Il rougit en se décollant de son amoureux.

-Bien sûr, ricana Masuda, aux anges du geste de son amoureux, mais amusé de son embarra.

-Super ! s'enthousiasma Koyama avec un grand sourire. On fait comment les équipes ?

-Moi avec Shige contre vous ! déclara Tegoshi en s'avançant vers son meilleur ami. Tu veux bien hein ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Shige.

-Yattaaaaaa ! On va les écraser !

-Rêve pas mon cœur, répliqua Masuda. N'oublie pas que je menais de 17 à 1.

-Oui mais avec Shige dans mon équipe je vais t'écrabouiller ! Les perdants ont un gage !

-Heeee ? s'exclama Kato. Yuya, je ne pense pas que…

-Ca marche ! le coupa Koyama.

-Heeeee ?

-Ben oui Shigg… il ne termina pas son mot sous le regard noir de son amant, mon ange ?

Shige grogna, c'était toujours pas ça mais c'était déjà mieux…

-Comme ça je ferais de toi tout ce que je veux !

Shige le regarda les yeux ronds en rougissant avant de fixer son meilleur ami.

-Il faut absolument qu'on gagne !

-Yes, ranger ! s'exclama Tegoshi en faisant le signe des soldats.

Ils se mirent tous les quatre autour de la table, Tegoshi et Kato d'un côté et Masuda et Koyama de l'autre.

-Prêt ? demanda Takahisa.

-Quand tu veux Massu, lui sourit Yuya

Masuda envoya la balle. S'en suivit un match passionné… ou pas…

Tegoshi laissais jouer Shige, l'encourageant juste et discutait.

-Ne, alors tu es avec Koyama-sempai.

-Apparemment.

-Haaan, t'es pas drôle Shige, dis moiiiii !

-Je suis avec lui.

Tegoshi croisa les bras et tapa du pied, regardant son meilleur ami se démener contre Masuda…

Oui car Koyama jouait autant que lui.

-Mais euuuh !

-Tego, je joue là !

-J'avais remarqué… Mais je m'ennuie…

-T'as pas pensé à jouer ? Par hasard, moi je dis ça je dis rien.

-Oui mais je vais nous faire perdre…

-Pas faux.

-Heeeee ! T'étais censé nier !

-Oh pardon…

Tegoshi attendit trente secondes avant de s'outrer à nouveau.

-Mais tu ne nies toujours pas !

-Ben non, je vais pas te mentir, ricana Shige.

-Mais euuuuh !

-Et toi ?

-Et quoi moi ?

-Masuda ?

Tegoshi piqua un fard.

-On est ensemble, dit-il d'une voix timide.

-Félicitation. Qui à fait le premier pas ?

-Je nous ai enfermés dans un placard, mais Akanishi-kun est arrivé. Je suis partit puis il m'a rattrapé et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Tegoshi avais un sourire niais aux lèvres, Shige sourit en voyant ça.

-Je suis vraiment content pour toi.

Mais il se reconcentra vite fait sur le match, Masuda était très fort…

Du côté de Masuda aussi c'était la grande discussion, même s'il essayait de se concentrer sur le match, le gage était des plus alléchants !

Koyama, lui, avait adopté la même attitude que Tegoshi, discutant avec Masuda au lieu de jouer.

-Vous êtes ensemble alors.

-Yep, j'ai réussi à lui dire, il m'a tendu une perche en plus. Et toi ? Tu as suivit les conseils de Tegoshi.

-Seulement une minute… avoua Koyama.

-Une minute ? Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Qu'il avait un beau chemiser…

-Il porte un T-shirt ! s'exclama Masuda, ratant la balle de surprise.

-Rooh, c'est bon hein, c'est la seule réplique qui m'est venu à la tête…

-Heureusement que tu t'es arrêté là !

-Méchant ! bouda Keiichiro.

-Râle pas Keii-chan. Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

-Je lui ai dit qu'il me plaisait et je l'ai embrassé…

-Rapide, observa Takahisa.

-Et c'est très bien comme ça ! Tu gagnes ?

La balle qui atterrit à ses pieds lui répondit.

-Non, j'ai perdu, soupira de dépit Masuda.

Tegoshi lui explosait littéralement de joie, sautillant sur place sous l'œil amusé des trois garçons.

-Yattaaaaa ! On a gagné ! On est les meilleurs !

-Toi tu n'as rien gagné du tout mon cœur, c'est ton ami qui à fait tout le boulot.

-Oui mais on est une équipe ! lui répondit Tegoshi en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Shige ébouriffa les cheveux de son meilleur ami avant de regarder son petit ami.

-Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, ne ? A mon tour de jouer…

Koyama déglutit tandis que Tegoshi ricanait… ça allait être marrant tient…

Shige pris son amant par la main et le dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je veux aller au bain chaud, grommela-t-il en rougissant.

Une fois sortit de la pièce, Tegoshi ricana, son meilleur ami était vraiment quelqu'un. Il se sentit ensuite enlacer par derrière.

-Et moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai comme gage ?

-Huuum, laisse moi réfléchir… susurra Tegoshi en se retournant, enlaçant ses bras derrière la nuque de son amoureux. Embrasse-moi.

Masuda ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, posant ses lèvres sur celle de son amour… avant de reculer.

-Et maintenant ?

Tegoshi devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate… Non… Il n'allait pas jouer à ça ?

-Qu…quoi ? osa-t-il demander.

-Que veux tu que je fasse, je suis sous tes ordres mon ange.


	33. Chapter 32

/!\ Lemon

Chapitre 32

-Que… Qu'est ce… A quoi tu joues ? demanda Tegoshi.

-Mais à rien mon amour, lui répondit Masuda avec un grand sourire. Je veux juste que tu me guides.

-Te guider où ? hésita Tegoshi.

-Mais où tu veux ! Je suis à ton service.

Tegoshi le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, essayant de chercher ce que son amoureux voulait.

-Ne Massu…

-Oui ?

-Tu … tu…

Yuya rougit en baissant la tête, Takahisa le regardait, attendrit.

Tegoshi essayait de remettre ses idées en place, là, à l'instant une idée plus que plaisante lui avait traversé la tête, mais jamais il n'oserait la formuler à voix haute… Par contre… Inciter son ainé à aller dans son sens… ça c'était dans ses cordes !

Il releva la tête avec une bouille attendrissante vers son amour et lui demanda d'une voix toute innocente :

-Neeee, Massu… Tu m'embrasses… un peu plus ?

Masuda ne se le fit pas demander deux fois, sentir les lèvres de la personne qu'il aimait contre les siennes était un vrai bonheur.

Il attrapa Yuya par la taille, le collant à lui, posant chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les mouvants avec douceur et délicatesse. Takahisa attrapa la lèvre inférieure de son cadet entre ses dents, la tirant légèrement avant de passer un coup de langue sur ses lèvres si attirantes, demandant le passage. Passage qui fut tout de suite accordé par Tegoshi, celui-ci mélangeant directement sa langue avec celle de son comparse.

Leurs langues dansèrent langoureusement l'une avec l'autre, Tegoshi passa sa main derrière la nuque de Masuda, le rapprochant encore plus, glissant une de ses jambes entres celle de son, il l'espérait, futur amant.

Takahisa posa sa main sur la cuisse qui s'infiltrait entre ses jambes, essayant de l'éloigner, il se recula, s'arrachant au baiser.

-Yuya… dit-il dans un soupir. Si tu fais ça… je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une envie contenue, Tegoshi lui sourit.

-Qui t'as demandé de te retenir ?

Le regard de l'ainé s'embrasa, il replongea sur les lèvres de son petit ami, forçant directement le passage pour pouvoir jouer avec sa langue, imposant d'autorité sa dominance.

Le baiser devins rapidement fougueux, Masuda avait rapidement collé Yuya contre un mur, passant lui-même une jambe entre les siennes, frottant contre son intimité qu'il sentit, avec plaisir, réagir et se gonfler.

Tegoshi gémissait dans le baiser, savourant pleinement la friction contre sa virilité qu'il sentait s'éveiller à vitesse grand V, de plus, il sentait aussi celle de Massu grossir contre sa cuisse… tout ça était vraiment excitant.

Sauf que Masuda se dégagea. Yuya mit quelques secondes avant de refaire surface, regardant son amant avec interrogation.

-Je ne veux pas te prendre contre un mur, avoua Takahisa en rougissant.

-Ah… Euh… Je… oh… ne put que répondre Tegoshi encore plus rouge que son vis-à-vis.

Masuda l'attrapa tendrement par la main et le traina à sa suite jusque dans une chambre, que Tegoshi reconnu comme celle de son ainé.

Il frissonna, d'appréhension et d'envie, mais le regard de son futur amant le rassura. Il sera doux.

Tendrement, Masuda ressouda leurs lèvres, les mélangeant dans un baiser bouleversant de tendresse.

Délicatement, il fit allonger le cadet sur son lit, le surplombant, mélangeant toujours leurs lèvres avec douceur. Il commença à caresser le garçon sous lui, passant sa main sous son T-shirt, caressant doucement ses côtes, remontant le T-shirt. Il relâcha les lèvres de Tegoshi pour lui enlever ce tissu qui était trop encombrant. Tegoshi fit de même avec son T-shirt, ils se recollèrent ensemble, leurs torses se touchant, leur prodiguant un frisson de plaisir alors que les langues recommençaient à se découvrir.

Takahisa recommença ses caresses sur le torse du plus jeune, se dernier ayant accroché ses mains dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

Leurs bassins ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, cherchant plus de friction. Très vite les pantalons furent enlever et jeter sur le sol. Masuda s'abaissa pour embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, passant la frontière du caleçon de sa langue avant de redescendre vers le genou.

-Haaaaaaan ! Massuuuu !

Encouragé par le doux gémissement de l'homme qu'il aimait, l'ainé remonta, embrassant le bout du sexe tendu à travers le vêtement.

Tegoshi se cambra d'un coup, envoyant son bassin en avant. Takahisa s'empara des bords du boxer et le retira, se retrouvant face à face avec la virilité de son partenaire qu'il regarda avec gourmandise, se léchant les babines.

Yuya gémit à la vision de son amant dévorant sa partie intime des yeux.

Il se redressa, attrapa l'autre garçon par la nuque, le faisant se rallonger sur lui alors qu'il les embarquait dans un baiser emplis de passion. Tout prit dans le baiser, Masuda ne sentit pas tout de suite les petites mains de Tegoshi essayer de lui retirer à son tour son boxer, quand il les sentit, il aida son amant à lui enlever le bout de tissus plus qu'encombrant.

Ils se recollèrent directement l'un à l'autre, gémissant dans leur baiser quand leurs sexes se rencontrèrent. Ils ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, frictionnant leur bassin, cherchant plus de sensation.

Masuda plongea dans le cou de son amour, montant ses mains jusqu'à la bouche de Tegoshi, posant deux de ses doigts sur sa bouche.

Yuya lui lança un regard interrogateur. Takahisa se redressant, embrassa son front avant de susurrer à son oreille:

-C'est pour te préparer à ma venue.

Tegoshi rougit, attrapant la main de son ainé, commençant à lécher les doigts, les humidifiant au maximum, il faisait totalement confiance à Masuda mais il avait quand même peur de la douleur, il n'était pas fait comme une fille, il savait que ca n'allait pas "glisser" sans soucis.

Takahisa avait replongé dans son cou, y laissant une marque avant de descendre vers son torse et de capturer un téton, le torturant d'une manière qui fit vibrer de plaisir Tegoshi.

Quand Masuda décréta que ses doigts étaient assez humidifiés il les fit glisser sur le corps de son amant, s'arrêtant sur sa hanche, retournant mélanger leur langue.

Une fois qu'il sentit Tegoshi totalement pris dans leur baiser il posa ses doigts à l'entrée de son intimité, Yuya fronça juste ses sourcils ne réagissant pas négativement.

Masuda le pénétra d'un doigt et Tegoshi glapit dans le baiser. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais ce n'était pas agréable non plus.

Son amant attrapa son membre effectuant un mouvement de va et viens pour détendre son amant, la manœuvre marcha plutôt bien vu que Yuya se détendit immédiatement, gémissant sous les lèvres de son ainé. Masuda en profita pour plonger un deuxième doigt que Tegoshi ne sentit même pas, se concentrant sur sa virilité délicieusement excité par la main taquine de son aimé.

Masuda entama un mouvement de va et viens à l'intérieur de Tegoshi, écartant ses chairs avec des mouvements de ciseaux, il rajouta enfin son troisième doigt et la Tegoshi se crispa.

-Ca va? Demanda Takahisa. Tu veux que j'arrête?

-N… non… balbutia Yuya.

-Yuya, si tu veux arrêter ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

Tegoshi releva sa tête qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée sous la douleur et fixa son regard dans celui inquiet de son ainé.

Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue du garçon le surplombant, le caressant tendrement, il lui lança un sourire crispé.

-Continue s'il te plait, je sais que c'est douloureux au début…

Masuda souris doucement, rassurant et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Yuya, il laissa ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amant, le laissant s'habituer, recommençant ses caresses sur le membre, taquinant son bout, quand il sentit Yuya se décrisper d'autour de lui il entama un léger mouvement de va et viens, doucement, ne voulant pas le blesser.

Tegoshi n'avait plus mal, mal, mais ressentait encore une certaine gêne, mais les attentions sur son membre et les lèvres de son vis-à vis dévorant les siennes lui fit oublier partiellement son inconfort.

Cependant, il se cambra d'un coup, ouvrant grand les yeux et rejetant la tête en arrière quand Takahisa toucha quelque chose en lui qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

-Bordel, souffla-t-il.

Masuda sourit, embrassant sa joue. Il avait trouvé le point sensible à l'intérieur de son amant et prit un malin plaisir à retaper dessus, faisant gémir Yuya.

Il recommença des mouvements de ciseaux, étirant au maximum l'intérieur de son amant.

-Huuuuuuum, Massuuuuuu j'en peux plus, se plaignit Tegoshi.

Son amant sortit alors ses doigts de son antre, le faisant gémir de frustration.

Masuda embrassa sa tempe, écartant un peu plus les cuisses de Tegoshi, dirigeant son membre vers l'entrée forte attirante de son cadet.

-Je vais y aller, si tu as mal, n'hésite pas, mord moi!

Et il le pénétra d'un coup, rentrant jusqu'à la garde.

Tegoshi cria, une espèce de cri entre douleur et plaisir, douleur car son amant étant vachement plus imposant que les trois minuscules doigts qui avait commencé à le préparer et de plaisir car il toucha directement sa prostate, la tapant durement.

Mais le peu de douleur laissa complètement sa place au plaisir, la verge de Masuda étant délicieusement appuyée contre cette masse de plaisir en lui.

Takahisa, lui essayait de reprendre son souffle, Yuya était vraiment délicieusement étroit, il devait se retenir de ne pas commencer à bouger en lui. Mais son amant n'était pas de son avis, il lui demanda de bouger tout en roulant des hanches, contractant son étau de chair autour de son sexe.

Masuda gémit et commença à se retirer, replongeant aussitôt, faisant gémir à nouveau Yuya, il avait encore tapé contre sa prostate.

Il orienta alors tout ses coups de butoir dans cette même direction, tapant toujours plus durement contre la prostate au fur et à mesure que le plaisir grimpait et que la cadence augmentait.

Yuya n'était pas en reste, il avait accroché ses bras autour du cou de son ainé et gémissait à ne plus pouvoir, chaque coup lui faisait voir des étoiles, l'envoyant toujours plus haut, vers le septième ciel.

Quand Masuda sentit la fin arriver, il embrassa son amant, capturant ses lèvres avec passion, mélangeant leur langue avec amour. Tegoshi répondit directement au baiser.

Après quelque coup de butoir, ils se libérèrent à la suite de l'autre, Tegoshi d'abord, resserrant ses chairs autour de Takahisa qui jouit au plus profond de lui.

A bout de souffle, l'ainé se retira, s'allongea à côté de son amour et le pris dans ses bras.

-C'était… waw… déclara Tegoshi.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-A recommencer! S'entousiasma Yuya en faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse de son ainé.

-Oui, mais pas maintenant, je suis HS, je veux dormir! lui répondit Masuda.

-Mais c'est le matin!

-Tant pis!

Masuda attrapa son cadet par la taille, posant son visage sur son torse, et fit semblant de dormir, profitant de la chaleur de son amant.

Yuya sourit, baladant sa main dans les cheveux de son petit ami, il était heureux.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Une fois hors de la pièce, Shige lâcha la main de Koyama pour s'avancer dans le couloir, sauf qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait où se trouvait les onsen.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Keiichiro avec un regard interrogateur.

-C'est où en fait? lui demanda-t-il.

-Tu nous guides pendant cinq bonnes minutes et tu ne sais pas où c'est? ricana Koyama. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un!

-Roooh, c'est bon, rougit Kato.

Koyama le regarda tendrement avant de s'emparer de sa main et de le tirer pour qu'ils continuent de marcher dans la même direction qu'avait prit le cadet.

-En tout cas, tu as du flair, sourit Koyama. C'état bien par là qu'il fallait aller.

Shigeaki ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur la chaleur qui se dégageait de la paume de son petit ami contre la sienne… c'était… agréable.

-Voilà! s'exclama Koyama.

Ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire et Shige se dirigea directement vers un casier, commençant à se déshabiller.

Koyama ne put se retenir à cette vision, il s'approcha de son amoureux et l'enlaça par derrière, posant ses lèvres dans son cou. La réaction de Kato ne se fit pas attendre.

Il sursauta en se retournant, repoussant Koyama, gardant ses mains relevées devant lui comme une barrière. Il avait les joues cramoisies et le souffle court. La sensation des lèvres de son ainé dans son cou était bien trop plaisante à son gout!

-Euuuuh… Je… bafouilla-t-il.

-Quoi? demanda Koyama.

Il était un peu vexé d'avoir été repoussé aussi brusquement par son kouhai, il voulait bien comprendre qu'il lui fallait du temps… Mais c'était qu'un câlin!

-Je… Pardon… lui dit Shige en baissant la tête et ses bras d'un même mouvement.

Keiichiro le regarda avec attention, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

-Dis… commença-t-il.

-Quoi? Demanda Kato en relevant timidement la tête pour le regarder.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir sortir avec moi?

Shige le regarda avec de grands yeux, paniqués, Keii-chan se rattrapa directement:

-Ne te méprend pas hein! Juste, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas avoir plus de contact que ça avec moi, malgré le magnifique baiser qu'on s'est donné là tout de suite.

-Ce… c'est pas ça… bafouilla Shige en rougissant.

-Tu sais, je ne pourrais pas toujours me retenir, tu m'attires, autant mentalement que physiquement.

Shige rougit encore plus, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, il était embarrassé, il avait adoré le contact de son sempai, mais avait eut peur de ne rien contrôler… Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air alors que ça n'avait même pas totalement commencé.

-Je… commença-t-il, hésitant. Tu me plais… Keii-chan… beaucoup mais…

Il se mordit la lèvre, il n'était pas encore prêt pour tout déballer de ses pensées comme ça…

-Ben si je te plais, lui demanda Koyama en levant une main, et que tu me plais, continua-t-il en levant l'autre main, où est le souci? On devrait s'emboiter!

A cette dernière phrase il enlaça ses deux mains, sous le regard ébahi de son cadet. Il observa plus attentivement ses deux mains jointes. Y'avait un problème? Qu'est ce qui avait pu choquer son amoureux au point de lui donner une tête de poisson hors de l'eau?

Oups…

-Non! Je voulais dire entendre! Pas emboiter! s'exclama-t-il en détachant ses mains et les secouant devant lui. Arf, mais je dis que des bêtises!

Shige avait viré rouge écrevisse, il ne savait plus où se mettre, il hésitait entre se déshabiller en vitesse et s'immerger sous l'eau ou alors partir en courant…

Cette dernière solution l'attirait beaucoup plus d'ailleurs!

Sauf que Koyama capta son regard qui lorgnait la porte de sortie et se mit face à lui, se rapprochant.

-Hors de question! Tu restes! s'exclama Koyama.

-Euuh… je…

- Dis moi que tu ne comptais pas prendre la poudre d'escampette?

-Enfin… c'est que…

Face au regard de son sempai il abdiqua, baissant la tête.

-Oui... je comptais m'enfuir…

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, déclara Koyama très sérieux.

Kato se tendit, attendant ce que son ainé allait lui dire, ça y était? Il avait réussi à tout gâcher avec son hésitation?

Il sentait son cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

-Mais d'abord bain chaud! Déshabille toi en vitesse ou c'est moi qui le fait! lança Koyama tout sourire.

Il était euphorique et ce pour deux raisons, une, il avait remarqué la peur fugace qu'avait provoqué ses paroles, si Shige ne l'aimait pas il n'aurait pas eut peur d'une discussion. De deux… il allait voir l'homme qu'il aimait dans son plus simple appareil et ça… ça le rendait fébrile!

Il avait tourné le dos à Kato pour se déshabiller, lui laissant une certaine intimité. Mais dès que tous ses vêtements eurent déserté son corps il se retourna et… grommela en voyant son cadet dénudé, seulement vêtu d'une serviette bien fixée autour de ses hanches.

Arf! Tant pis, il aurait tout le temps de la lui enlever dans l'eau. Il sourit de l'embarra de son amour, lui était dans son plus simple appareil.

Il s'approcha de son amoureux et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de sceller leurs mains et de l'emmener vers la salle où était le bain.

Shige se laissa faire, il avait retenu le mouvement de recul qu'avait enclenché Keiichiro en l'approchant et n'avait pas été déçu de sentir ses lèvres contres les siennes.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il se sente si bloqué ?

Il était totalement perdu dans ses questions intérieures, laissant Koyama le guider jusqu'à un siège dans le bassin où il pourrait s'installer.

Une douce vapeur enveloppait la pièce, rendant toute chose floue. Pourtant Keiichiro la voyait bien nettement cette serviette qui le narguait…

Ni une, ni deux, il l'arracha, faisant sursauter son cadet et lui faisant exposer une exclamation de surprise.

-Mais qu'est ce que… Quoi? s'outra Shige en cachant ses partie intimes.

-Je voulais te voir, répondit tout bêtement l'ainé en haussant des épaules.

-Tu me voyais très bien AVEC la serviette!

-En entier, si je peux pas te toucher je veux au moins pouvoir te déguster des yeux à ma guise!

-Mais… mais… mais…

Shigeaki était rouge de gêne, s'il s'y attendait à celle là! Bon sang qu'il était mal à l'aise…

-Viens, lui dit Koyama en ouvrant grand ses bras.

-Q…quoi?

-Viens dans mes bras, on sera plus confortable pour parler.

-Mais je suis très bien ici!

-Shigeeeeeee! Onegaiiii! supplia Keii-chan avec une bouille d'enfant malheureux.

-Mais je suis tout nu… souffla Kato.

-Ben moi aussi, lui répondit son amoureux avec un haussement d'épaule.

Shige jugea la situation, pesant le pour et le contre… Malheureusement pour lui il n'y avait vraiment rien qui l'empêchait d'aller vers son ainé si ce n'était sa timidité maladive.

Il regarda son homme dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire d'encouragement éclatant, l'intimant de venir rejoindre le creux de ses bras.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Non, vraiment… Il n'y arrivait pas, en plus il était complètement nu!

Koyama voyant son hésitation mais absolument pas d'accord de le laisser s'enfuir, lui attrapa le poignet et l'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Shige entoura la nuque de son sempai de ses bras.

-Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de réfléchir… conseilla Koyama à son oreille.

-Et toi commencer! Tu peux quand même comprendre que je suis gêné non?

-Bien sûr, mais je ne comptais pas te sauter dessus tout de suite! Je voulais juste t'avoir dans mes bras!

-Tout de suite? répéta Shige d'une voix blanche.

-Roooh, j'ai encore dis une bêtise hein? Ne t'en fais pas, on ira à ton rythme, le rassura Koyama.

Kato, qui avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son petit ami se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de capter si son ainé pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ou non…

-Vrai? demana-t-il.

-Evidemment! C'est pas parce que tu me fais de l'effet que je vais te violer, je te veux en entier! Et avec consentement de préférence!

-Tu sais que ce n'est absolument pas rassurant ce que tu baragouine là? demanda Shige avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah?

Koyama lui fit un petit sourire coquin avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son amoureux, amoureux qui resserra ses mains autour de son cou, le laissant approfondir le baiser, leur langue jouant doucement l'une contre l'autre.

Koyama glissa sa main sur les reins de son cadet, les faisant se rapprocher encore plus, frictionnant, leur bassin.

Shige se perdit peu à peu dans se baiser, profitant pleinement de cet acte de tendresse.

Inconsciemment il frottait son bassin à celui de l'autre garçon.

Koyama le laissa faire, soupirant entre leurs lèvres qui jouaient ensemble quand tout à coup il attrapa le bassin de son cadet pour l'éloigné du sien, séparant leur bouche par la même occasion.

Shigeaki le regarda avec interrogation et appréhension, il avait fait quelque chose de mal? Koyama le rassura tout de suite avec un sourire gêné.

-T'en fais pas, juste que si tu avais continue à te frotter contre moi comme ça, je en répond plus de rien!

-Quoi? demanda innocemment Shige, ne comprenant pas.

-Je commence à avoir un problème au sud, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, l'éclaira Keiichiro avec un haussement de sourcil subjectif.

Kato baissa son regard avant de le lever tout aussi vite, rougissant comme une tomate.

Son sempai avait un début d'érection… Qu'elle idée d'être tout nu aussi!

-Mais on peut continuer de s'embrasser? lança Keii-chan.

-Avec ton problème? Hors de question! Je ne veux pas avoir à assumer ça! s'outra Kato.

-Assumer quoi? demanda une voix dans le dos de Koyama.

Shige leva les yeux et tomba dans la paire d'yeux moqueurs de Ryo.

-Ooooh, non… gémis Shigeaki.

Keiichiro se retourna pour voir qui avait parler, bien qu'il avait déjà une idée du qui c'était, il rapprocha son amant de lui dans un signe protecteur qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Ryo.

-Tu n'es pas avec Tomo? demanda Koyama.

-Il parle d'Osaka avec le boulet et l'autre gras… J'ai oublié son nom… grommela Ryo.

-Kamenashi-kun? hésita Kato, essayant de se dissimuler derrière Koyama.

-Voila! Lui-même, alors, qu'est ce que tu assumes pas?

Shige rougis avant d'enfouir son visage dans la nuque de son petit ami et de gémir de désespoir. Il était tout nu dans la même pièce que deux personnes, il se sentait hyper gêné!

- Ryo, passe-moi l'essuie sur le banc s'il te plait, demanda Koyama.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que mon cher et tendre et moi-même sauf tout sauf habillé et que je veux sortir profiter de se corps se collant contre le mien!

Kato gémis encore plus fort contre son cou, il allait le tuer… purement et simplement, ça serait un service rendu à l'état donc il ne serait pas punis, hein?

-Epargne moi les détails sinon tu va tuer ton ''cher et tendre", se moqua Ryo en envoyant une serviette à Keiichiro.

Celui-ci l'attrapa et la mit autour de la taille de son amoureux, se relevant en soutenant ses genoux pour qu'il reste dans ses bras. Kato resserra sa prise autour de son cou en sentant le mouvement.

Koyama se leva pour se diriger vers le vestiaire, croisant le regard moqueur de Ryo, l lui tira tout simplement la langue.

Il reposa ensuite son paquet par terre, posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvre avant e l'intimé à s'habiller, ils devaient discutez de chose sérieuse dooooonc… direction frigo!

Une bonne discutions se faisait autour d'une pizza… sauf qu'il se rappela qu'ils venaient de manger…

Il fit la moue, tant pis, discutions traditionnel, dans la chambre.

Une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux habiller Koyama prit la main de son amoureux entre a sienne, entrelaçant leur doigt avant de ramener leurs deux mains à ses lèvres et d'embrasser celle de son amour en le fixant dans les yeux, le faisant rougir.

Keiichiro les conduit ensuite vers sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieure Shige stressa immédiatement en voyant le lit.

-Oh! Relax! On va juste l'utiliser comme un lit, lança Koyama en ricanant.

Kato leva un sourcil… justement… c'était un lit…

Au vu du regard de son amant l'ainé se répéta la phrase dans sa tête, cherchant l'erreur…

Arf! Mais il faisait vraiment que des gaffes en ce moment!

-Oui non, un lit pour dormir, on va pas faire des galipettes maintenant, Ryo a tout gâcher mon plaisir! s'exclama Koyama.

Il l'attrapa encore une fois par la main et le força à s'allonger, se couchant à ses côté, caressant doucement son torse du bout de ses doigts.

-Dis moi Shige…

-Hum? demanda Kato, embarrasser mais électriser du contacte de l'ainé sur son torse à travers le tissus.

-Tu m'aimes?

Shige s'étouffa avec sa salive et du se relever pour pouvoir tousser à sa guise, son amoureux lui frottant le dos.

-Quoi? demanda ensuite Kato, les yeux rouge et humide après sa quinte de toux.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Mais pourquoi…?

-Il faut qu'on parle franchement! le coupa l'ainé.

Shige hocha la tête en soupirant, oui, avec sa timidité il fallait discuter sinon son homme allait mal interpréter certaines de ses actions.

-Oui je t'aime… lui dit-il d'une petite voix timide.

Koyama eut un énorme sourire. Trop cool!

L'homme qu'il aimait, l'aimait, maintenant il fallait qu'il arrive à briser la carapace de son petit ami, pour envoyer valser sa timidité.

Mais c'était déjà un début… Un excellent début!

Il embrassa Kato sur les lèvres avant de le forcer à se rallonger, recommençant à dessiné des formes sur son torse.

-Ensuite… Pourquoi es-tu si effrayer, je vais pas te manger tu sais? Du moins pas tout de suite…

-Keii!

-Quoi? demanda ledit Keii en se redressant pour bien regarder son amant.

-Tu recommences!

-De?

-De… de… de…. Arg! s'énerva Kato, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de sa timidité.

Koyama l'embrassa tendrement, murmurant un :

-Calme-toi et respire…

Kato prit une grande bouffer d'air et le regarda, il allait se forcer à y arrivé, il le fallait, il tenait beaucoup à Koyama, il en était même amoureux! Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher maintenant!

-Tes paroles sont parfois… gênante… bafouilla Shigeaki en rougissant.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Koyama, enfin son amant consentait à s'ouvrir à lui.

-Quelles paroles? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Quelles paroles? Quelles paroles? Mais celle qui insinue que tu as envie de moi creubleu!


	36. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

-Ben quoi? C'est mal d'avoir envie du gars qu'on aime?

-Mais c'est pas ça! s'énerva Kato.

Il ne savait pas comment mettre de la place dans sa tête pour tout expliquer à son amoureux, car sa tête était un vrai capharnaüm!

-Ben quoi alors? Shige, si tu ne me parles pas on va faire du surplace, quitte à pas bouger nous même autant faire du stop, tu veux que j'appelle Tomo? Il nous aidera à parler?

-Non! s'exclama vivement Kato en rougissant.

Non, mauvaise idée, et puis c'était quoi cette métaphore?

Arf‼ Il ne savait pas quoi faire… A part se lancer…

-Tu te moqueras pas?

-Je peux rien promettre…

-Keii-chan! s'outra Shige.

Koyama pouffa, posant ses lèvres sur les lèvres de son amoureux, soufflant contre un: "bien sûr que non je ne me moquerais pas" avant d'approfondir légèrement le baiser en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Shigeaki répondit au baiser, passant sa main derrière la nuque de son ainé, s'encourageant en même temps que le câliner.

Koyama, grisé par se contact, s'installa sur Kato, approfondissant encore plus le baiser, forçant leurs langues à se redécouvrir.

Shige se laissa perdre dans le baiser, entourant ses deux bras autour du cou de son amoureux alors que celui-ci caressait ses flancs en se frottant légèrement contre lui.

Quand il sentit une étrange chaleur prendre possession de ses sens il repoussa l'homme le surplombant, reprenant son souffle.

Mince, il aurait pu se laisser aller s'il n'avait pas eu cette peur…

Koyama sourit, penaud.

-Désolé, je me suis emporté… chuchota-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai pas vraiment empêché non plus… susurra Kato.

-Même, on devait parler, pas s'envoyer en l'air.

-Keii! s'outra à nouveau Shige en rougissant.

-Mais quoi?

Shige allait répondre mais il n'en trouva pas la force face au regard de son amoureux. Il était un coincé, il n'y pouvait absolument rien!

Mais comment lui expliquer?

Koyama lui sourit doucement, se demandant vraiment ce qui torturais ainsi l'esprit de son cadet. Kato prit une grande inspiration en détournant les yeux.

-Je… j'ai peur… Peur de pas être à la hauteur, peur de pas te satisfaire, peur de ne pas être assez bien ! J'ai la trouille car c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux ou que je ressens du désir pour quelqu'un et ça m'effraie ! Je suis amoureux de toi et ça me perturbe encore plus, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire ou pas, j'ai peur de mal faire ou de t'ennuyer… C'est étrange… Je ne me reconnais plus…

Il avait terminé sa tirade dans un souffle, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Keiichiro était touché, sur le coup il était à croquer et il le dévorerait bien là…

Il attrapa le menton de Shige pour qu'il lui fasse face et lui sourit tendrement, amoureusement. Il était heureux d'être tombé amoureux de lui.

-Ecoute moi bien Kato-kun, susurra Koyama en se penchant à son oreille. Je t'aime, vraiment, et j'ai envie de toi, ne te sens pas ridicule pour moi, j'hésite presque autant que toi…

-Vrai? demanda Kato avec angoisse.

-Vrai, je t'aime Shigeaki Kato, et je te veux en entier, je ne veux pas que tu hésites ou que tu aies peur…

-Keii-chan? le coupa Shige.

-Oui? demanda son amant, surpris.

-Tu ne me feras pas mal hein?

-Te faire mal ? Où ?

Shigeaki rougit, non! Il ne pouvait pas dire ça comme ça… Mais vu le regard d'incompréhension de son amant il se résigna.

-Quand tu… tu… Quand tu me feras l'amour… tu… tu ne me feras pas mal?

Koyama eut un sourire éclatant au terme employé, bien sûr que non il ne ferait jamais de mal au jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr que non! s'exclama-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Par contre… de ce que je sais tu risques d'avoir un peu mal…

-Mal comment? demanda Kato, pas très sûr d'où le mèneraient ses questions…

-Mal… mal… mal… hésita Koyama avant de se décider.

Il n'allait pas lui mentir, les premières fois étaient toujours les plus douloureuses.

-Non, pas un vrai mal, mais une gêne surement.

Shige déglutit et Koyama posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les mouvant langoureusement l'une contre l'autre, attrapant la lèvre inférieur entre les siennes, tirant légèrement dessus avant de passer un coup de langue.

Shige passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et l'autre au creux de son dos, l'intimant à bouger contre lui.

Koyama se releva vivement et fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu es sûr ?

-J'en sais rien, je ne veux pas réfléchir….

Koyama fondit sur ses lèvres, fou de joie, embrassant la bouche qui lui faisait face avec envie, ne se retenant plus, il avait très très envie de lui et vu la jolie érection qui naissait lorsqu'il roulait des hanches contre les siennes il ne devait pas être le seul.

Il eu un sourire carnassier, faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à l'érection de son homme.

-Huuum, je ne te laisse pas indifférent apparemment… susurra Koyama, appréciateur.

Shige rougit en détournant les yeux, Keiichiro lui attrapa la main pour la guider jusqu'à son sexe bandé aussi.

-Ne t'en fait pas va, j'ai exactement la même réaction. Tu me rends dingue! J'ai envie de toi, je peux?

Shige le regarda avec des yeux hésitant, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière après ça mais il voulait pouvoir profiter pleinement des sensations que lui offrait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il se redressa légèrement et embrassa les lèvres de son ainé, hésitant.

Oui il le voulait, même si il ne savait pas quoi faire et comment s'y prendre il le voulait…

Koyama plongea dans son cou, laissant une belle marque, s'il avait pu il aurait fait des petits bonds, mais étant sur son amant ce serait mal vu… Et puis, il risquait de l'écraser en lui sautant dessus, il se contenta donc de ramener sa bouche vers celle de son cadet, mélangeant leurs langues avec envie, amour, passion et hésitation.

Shige sentit ses vêtements disparaître un à un alors que Koyama redécouvrait son corps, il n'était pas d'accord là!

Il s'attaqua à son tour aux vêtements de son ainé, les lui enlevant.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux aussi nu que le jour de leur naissance, s'échangeant un baiser remplit d'envie tout en se frottant l'un contre l'autre.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 /!\

Les corps se frottaient délicieusement l'un contre l'autre, réveillant les sens. Shige poussa un soupir quand la langue de Koyama se perdit dans sa nuque, retraçant l'artère pulsant au rythme des battements de cœur de son amant.

-Huuum! gémit Kato, envoyant directement des décharges dans le bas ventre de Keii-chan.

-Gémis pas comme ça mon amour, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien, susurra l'ainé à l'oreille du cadet avant d'attraper le lobe entre ses dents.

Shigeaki rougit, gesticulant, mal à l'aise, sauf que son geste fit se frictionner leurs deux virilités, les faisant tout deux pousser un grognement de plaisir.

-Shige, soupira Koyama, j'ai envie de toi, je veux pouvoir te faire sentir combien j'ai envie de toi, que tu me sentes entièrement.

Kato rougit encore plus, Koyama recommençait! Pas qu'il était contre le sexe oral… juste que celui-ci était très embarrassant!

Keiichiro se redressa sur ses avants bras pour lorgner son amoureux, qu'il était beau…

-Keii! s'outra Shige en essayant de se cacher le maximum de ses mains… mains qui furent directement plaquer de part et d'autre de sa tête alors que Koyama lui envoya un regard de braise.

-Tu es beau Shige, ne te cache pas, surtout pas à moi, lui dit son ainé d'un air sérieux avant d'afficher un air goguenard. Et comment je vais pouvoir te montrer la taille de mon désir si tu te caches ?

Shige écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

Non mais ce n'était pas vrai hein? Il le faisait exprès de faire des sous-entendus aussi énorme, c'était incroyable.

Keii-chan pencha la tête de côté, se demandant pourquoi son amant était à nouveau autant embarrassé… avant de retourner la phrase dans sa tête et de laisser tomber cette dernière sur l'épaule du garçon en dessous de lui.

-Naaaaan! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu vas finir par me prendre pour un pervers si ça continu, geignit-il.

-Trop tard là tu sais? marmonna Shige en tournant sa tête pour ne pas faire face au regard de Koyama.

Sauf que ce dernier n'était pas trop d'accord, il releva la tête et d'un doigt fit en sorte de tourner le visage de son homme face au sien avant d'avancer lentement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il commença d'abord délicatement à butiner ses lèvres si tentantes à son goût avant de capturer l'inférieure entre ses dents et de la tirer légèrement à lui.

Kato passa instinctivement ses bras dans le cou de l'homme le surplombant, lui laissant totalement le contrôle de son corps.

Il avait une légère appréhension mais faisait confiance à son ainé, il savait de toute manière que ça ne serais pas fait sans douleur.

Koyama demanda l'accès des lèvres de son amoureux d'un coup de langue, entrée qui lui fut tout de suite accordée, mélangeant leurs deux muscles ensemble, dansant une dance sans pas précis, mélangeant la valse, la salsa, etc…

Le baiser était doux, tendre, pas pressé, aucun des deux ne l'était, ils voulaient prendre leur temps.

Koyama glissa à nouveau ses lèvres vers les mâchoires de son amoureux, grignotant légèrement la peau, faisant gémir doucement Shige.

Il tendit le bras pour atteindre sa table de nuit, attrapant un flacon qui leur serait fort utile.

Il enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à l'intimité de Shige, le titillant doucement, n'enfonçant pas son doigt, ne faisant que malaxer doucement d'un doigt la chaire tendue de son cher et tendre.

Shige geignit légèrement, absolument pas habitué au doigt baladeur qui se promenait sur son intimité, il savait par où ça devait passer…

Keiichiro sentit tout de suite son malaise et remonta à son oreille.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je ne te ferais pas de mal, si tu ne supportes pas, je m'arrêterais.

-Mmmh, non ça va pour l'instant, soupira Kato en regardant son ainé dans les yeux.

Koyama plongea directement sur ses lèvres qui l'appelaient, enfonçant d'un coup un doigt en lui, faisant gémir Shige dans le baiser.

La sensation était… bizarre, pas désagréable ni agréable, juste bizarre, sauf quand le doigt bougea, là Shige se crispa tellement c'était fort.

C'était bon, vraiment bon, il bougea son bassin, faisant enfoncer un peu plus les doigts en lui, Koyama sourit, fière de son effet, il regardait son amant se tordre sous le plaisir et ça l'excitait follement… Il voulait plus.

Il enfonça un deuxième doit en Shige, celui-ci geignit légèrement, Keei-chan partit découvrir son torse de sa langue, redécouvrant son corps, encore et encore.

Il le voulait, vraiment, il était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais désiré.

-Je t'aime, murmura Koyama à l'oreille de son cadet.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit ce dernier en rougissant.

Oui il l'aimait, sinon il ne serait pas près à lui donner sa virginité.

Koyama bougea ses deux doigts à l'intérieur de Shige, rajoutant un troisième doigt, entamant directement des mouvements de ciseau pour élargir son homme, le préparant à sa venue.

Shige était légèrement mal à l'aise mais quand son amant toucha quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui il se cambra et poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir.

-Han! Ca c'était… commença Shige.

-Electrisant hein? demanda Koyama avec un grand sourire qui agaça de suite Kato.

-Tout à fait passable, railla-t-il.

Keii-chan ouvrit de grand yeux avant de sourire et de retirer ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant, le regardant avec un sourire pervers.

Kato grogna légèrement, sentant le manque des doigts de son amoureux en lui.

Koyama l'embrassa doucement, enroulant ses doigts autour de son sexe pour le pénétrer.

Il entra en un coup, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, Kato griffa ses épaules.

-Bon sang, ça sa fait pas du bien par contre! s'exclama avec une grimace.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer, murmura Koyama en lui donnant des bisous papillon sur le visage.

-D'accord…

Koyama se remit à caresser son cher et tendre, faisant remonter le désir petit à petit.

Au bout d'un moment, Kato donna un coup de hanche pour faire comprendre à son amour qu'il pouvait y aller, chose que ne se fit pas dire deux fois, Koyama entama de lent et long mouvement de va et viens, faisant pleinement ressentir sa grosseur.

Kato écarquilla les yeux sous cette sensation plus que plaisante, gémissant sourdement.

Au bout de plusieurs allées et venues, Keii-chan trouva la tache de plaisir en son amour qui le ferai hurler de plaisir et s'acharna à taper dessus.

-Han! Koya! Si boooooon! s'exprima Kato en sentant le sexe imposant de son amant cogner à chaque fois plus fort contre sa prostate.

Bon sang que c'était bon, ils se perdaient tous les deux dans leur plaisir, Keii-chan allant et venant entre les cuisses de son petit ami et Shige bougeant les hanches pour avoir encore plus de contact.

Au bout de plusieurs allées venues ils jouirent de concert, Koyama s'écroula sur Shige, se retirant et l'enlaça de manière possessive.

-Tu vois que ce n'était pas la mort? demanda Koyama, légèrement essoufflé.

-J'ai jamais dit que c'était la mort! répliqua Shige en rougissant.

Koyama sourit en haussant les épaules, il posa ensuite chastement ses lèvres sur celle de son amant.

-Je t'aime toi tu sais?

Shige rougit doucement avant de lui rendre son sourire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Koyama cria de joie, serrant plus fort son amant dans ses bras.

Ils ne se lâcheraient plus.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

-Nous sommes tous réunis ici mes biens chers… MAIS AIEUH! s'exclama Jin alors qu'il recevait un coup sur la tête.

-C'est bientôt fini tes conneries oui? grogna Ryo.

-C'était pas une raison pour le frapper tu sais mon cœur? lui lança gentiment Pi.

-Oui mais si on l'arrête pas il continue dans ses délires chelou!

-Kazuuuuuuuu, y'a Ryo-chan qui est méchant avec moi! Pleurnicha Akanishi.

-Ca va aller mon amour, le rassura son amant.

-Bisou magique?

Kamenashi leva les yeux au ciel avant de céder au caprice de son amant, embrassant l'arrière de son crâne sous l'œil hilare de Tegoshi.

Il était près de 20h et tout le monde étaient réunis à table pour diner. On peut dire que l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Avec en option des petits cœurs partout.

Ca faisais deux jour que tout allait bien… Enfin… Presque.

Ca faisait deux jours que Koyama avait remis à Jin sa bague et ce dernier se torturait toujours l'esprit pour pouvoir l'offrir à l'élu de son cœur.

Pas facile, surtout quand on était aussi peu doué en romantisme que lui… Surtout que l'ambiance était à l'amour, il voyait des regards tendres envoyés de partout et de tous les côtés, bon c'était mignon et tout et tout mais lui ne savait pas être aussi mièvre que ça, il préférait les baisers passionnés, limite roulage de pelle que des petits baisers amoureux tout chastes.

Même si il faisait des efforts, essayant de multiplier les instants communs en quelque chose de plus câlin que sexuelle. Abstinence depuis deux jours quoi, sa main droite ne lui pardonnera pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer sur son cher et tendre et donc il en ressortait toujours… émoustillé.

Quelle idée aussi d'être aussi bien foutu!

Il jeta un regard vers l'élu de son cœur qui rigolait avec Tegoshi et soupira, attirant l'attention de son cousin.

-Ca va Jin?

-Ouais ouais… grommela ledit Jin.

-Viens on va faire un tour.

-Quoi mais…!

Il n'eut pas le temps de discuter qu'il se trouva embarqué de force en dehors de la pièce sous les regards surpris de tous les tourtereaux.

Tomo l'emmena vers le jardin zen et ils s'y installèrent.

-Alors?

Akanishi rougit instantanément, surprenant son cousin qui ne l'avais jamais vu gêné de rien.

-Comment dire? bafouilla Jin.

-Avec des mots?

-Haha! Très drôle, ironisa-t-il.

-Mais sérieux Jin, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, qu'est ce qui t'arrive.

-Je voudrais offrir LA bague à Kame…

-Hein? Mais c'est cool! Où est le problème?

-Le problème? En vous voyant tous gazouiller comme des oiseaux heureux et amoureux au printemps j'en perds ma confiance en moi, je ne suis pas aussi… bisounours que vous et j'ai peur que Kame… veuille du bisounours… Pas que je sache pas le faire hein, ça fait deux jours que je ne lui fait que des baisers chastes et des câlins, rien de plus, mais…

Tomohisa le regarda avec tendresse, son cousin devait vraiment tenir à son cher et tendre sinon il ne se casserait pas autant la tête. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment il pouvait l'aider…

Jin était perdu dans ses pensées, ressassant encore une fois toutes les idées qu'il avait eut pour lui offrir la bague… Mais bon, y'en avait pas beaucoup de très très glorieuse et la plupart se transformais en scénario de film X.

Il soupira.

Dans la salle à manger les conversations avaient repris leur entrain, sauf Kamenashi qui participait un peu moins.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en ce moment, son amant ne le touchait plus depuis deux jours! Enfin si mais différemment, fini les roulages de pelle au coin d'un couloir et leur nuit passionné, ça faisait deux jours que Jin ne lui offrait que de chaste baisers et de simple câlins.

Lui qui avait été habitué à plus et mieux de son amant se sentait frustré.

Il voulait sentir l'homme qu'il aimait contre lui et plus particulièrement en lui…

Mais il ne savait pas la cause de cette distance soudaine, il avait beau retourner les événements des trois dernier jours dans sa tête il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait put faire pour éloigner son amant…

Mais ça ne pouvait plus durer! Ce soir il mettrait les points sur les "i", il avait intérêt à avoir ses règles pour le rejeter!

Enfin façon de parler, mais du moins une bonne raison!

Il rejoignit sa chambre mais fut frustré de ne pas y voir son amant. C'est en grognant qu'il décida d'aller prendre un bain dans les sources chaudes pour se détendre avant l'explosion.

Il attrapa en vitesse un essuie et d'autres choses nécessaires et se dirigea vers les bains.

Il se stoppa net en voyant une silhouette au combien reconnaissable pour lui jouer avec une boîte carré. Il reconnu aussi la silhouette de son cousin à ses côtés.

-Et tu as pensé à juste la lui donner ? demanda la voix de Pi.

-Quoi comme ça? Ben si mais y'a pas de romantisme…

-Jin… Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de romantique mais de spontané, pourquoi tu…

-Je l'aime vraiment, le coupa Jin. Je pense qu'il est l'homme de ma vie, un seul de ses sourires me rend joyeux pour la journée, je ne veux pas le lui donner comme ça.

Tomo soupira et Kame décida d'intervenir. Bakanishi avait intérêt à parler de lui s'il ne voulait pas finir castrer maintenant tout de suite.

-Ne, Tomo, tu peux nous laissez un moment? demanda Kazuya d'une voix doucereuse.

Il vit avec une certaine satisfaction les deux hommes sursauter et se retourner.

-Euuuh… Je … Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Il s'empressa de quitter le bain et ensuite la pièce, laissant Jin et Kazuya seuls dans la salle d'eau.

-J'espère que tu parlais de moi Bakanishi, sinon on va avoir quelque soucis tous les deux, déclara Kame en tapant du pied et croisant les bras.

Jin déglutit, tant pis pour le romantisme, là il risquait son couple.

-Oui c'est de toi, tu veux pas venir dans l'eau qu'on parle un peu?

Kame se tendit sous la question, ce genre de phrase n'annonçais jamais rien de bon… Il acquiesça et laissa tomber l'essuie qui recouvrait sa taille pour rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait.

Akanishi lui prit la main et le serra contre lui, respirant son odeur.

Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de lui! Mais il devait se contrôler, il voulait lui offrir des bisounours… sauf qu'il ne savait pas que Kame avait d'autre plan.

-Dis, Jin, tu ne me désires plus?

Akanishi fit un bon en arrière et regarda son amant incrédule.

-Qu… quoi?

-Tu ne me désires plus? Ca va faire deux jours que je n'ai plus droit à un vrai baiser alors que j'en avait au moins une vingtaine par jour et pas de sexe depuis deux jours alors qu'on en avait au minimum pour une fois par jours, donc je te le redemande, est ce que tu ne me désires plus?

Jin était abasourdit, il n'avait quand même pas réussi à mettre cette idée dans la tête de son amant quand même?

-Bien sûr que je te désire toujours autant! s'exclama-t-il.

-On dirait pas pourtant!

-Oui mais non! Je voulais… t'offrir du romantisme…

Kazuya le regarda avec incrédulité. Du romantisme? Comment ça?

Jin lu ses questions dans son regard et tenta d'expliquer.

-Tu vois, tout le monde ils ont l'air tout heureux tout content en mode bisounours, je me suis dit que toi aussi tu avais besoin de ça, en plus je veux t'offrir un truc mais je ne sais jamais quand c'est le bon moment et je n'ai absolument aucune idée romantique pour te l'offrir!

Kazuya n'aurait pas eu peur de se noyer il en serait tombé sur le cul. C'était quoi cette histoire?

Un sourire idiot fleurit sur son visage alors qu'il se rapprochait de son amant, qui allait passer à la casserole ce soir.

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla contre lui.

Jin ne put que l'observer faire, enlaçant ses bras à sa taille.

-Que voulais-tu m'offrir? ronronna Kazuya.

Jin désigna d'un coup de tête la petite boîte qu'il avait déposé sur le rebord sans quitter l'homme de sa vie des yeux.

Kazuya posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'emparer de la petite boîte et de l'ouvrir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sortit la bague de l'écrin pour l'observer. Jin le lui enleva des doigts pour la lui passer à l'annulaire avec un sourire tendre.

-Je t'aime Kazuya Kamenashi, veux tu rester à mes côtés pour toujours?

Le cœur de Kame battait la chamade et un sourire heureux illumina son visage.

-Je t'aime aussi Jin Akanishi et ce serait un véritable plaisir de rester à tes côtés pour toujours.

Jin n'y tint plus, au diable les bisounours, il captura la nuque de son amant et rapprocha leur visage pour l'embrasser comme un perdu, envahissant directement sa bouche pour pouvoir faire danser leur langue ensemble.

Kazuya répondit avec un plaisir non feint au baiser. Au bout d'un moment ils en ressortirent pantelant et excité, Kame colla son front contre celui de son amant.

-Refais-moi le coup des bisounours et je te castre, ça m'a trop manqué.

-T'imagine pas comment à moi aussi! renchérit Jin. Promis je le ferais plus.

-Alors fait moi l'amour Jin!

-Avec plaisir!

Jin enlaça sa taille et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre pour se prouver leur amour.

Dans la chambre de Tomo et Ryo régnait une ambiance douce encline au baiser et au câlin mais cette tranquillité fut détruite par des cris de jouissance venant de la chambre du cousin du premier.

-Je crois qu'il y'a plus de soucis là, ironisa Ryo.

-Apparemment, soupira Tomohisa tombant dans les limbes du sommeil.

-Dors amour, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi…

Ryo sourit en lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'il sombrait lui aussi dans le sommeil.

Dans la chambre de Masuda par contre les garçons étaient déjà au pays des rêves, étroitement enlacer l'un contre l'autre avec des sourires doux sur les visages.

Pareil pour Koyama et Shige.

* * *

><p>Et voila le dernier chapitre de cette fic^^<p>

J'ai toujours été nul pour les fin donc je m'en excuse d'avance ^^''

J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plus

Chuuuu !


End file.
